<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young Justice: Countermeasure by Ravenan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379423">Young Justice: Countermeasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenan/pseuds/Ravenan'>Ravenan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't expect the Team until much later, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raven-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenan/pseuds/Ravenan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven fled to Earth in an attempt to warn the world of Trigon’s intent to conquer the world. But when she arrived, she wasn’t found the Justice League or even a villain—she was found by an agent of the U.S government. And they don’t believe in magic all that much.</p><p>Placed in a world that is becoming increasingly aware of metahumans and extraterrestrial threats, Raven quickly becomes a figure of interest to certain government figures who want to keep an eye on the Justice League and their covert team. But between being a literal half-demon and being unable to express emotions, Raven quickly finds that her plans to assist the world will be more difficult than she initially thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The monks always told her that she had an affinity for dimensional travel, but she didn’t expect travelling out of Azarath would feel like this. Like she was being weighed down, tethered to the very realm she was trying to leave. Where the farther she went away, the more she felt like pieces of her were being tugged by a force that was determined to keep her bound.</p><p>Honestly she wouldn’t be surprised if the magistrate did in fact magically bind her to the dimension. But it could also just be the result of how Azarath was situated on a multi-dimensional nexus.</p><p>Continuing to travel onward, she continued to focus on overcoming the planar shifts to reach her intended destination. But it didn’t help that the tugging was getting worse. Like several invisible ropes were wrapped around her and cutting off her circulation. Parts of her body were cold and her spine felt particularly strained.</p><p>But she was at the halfway point now. The seal protecting the realm was a shining display of runes, glyphs and scripts arrayed in a circular masterpiece of magical craftsmanship. Even as far away as she was, the light purple glow of the seal emitted powerful energies that made her blood pump through her system. She could practically feel her inner demon hissing as she approached that which was meant to repel any and every threat that attempted to approach the realm of pacifists.</p><p>Attempting to break it was out of the question. Even if she was on the inside. Because even though it was meant to keep malicious entities out, its construction meant that it was also good for keeping things in. Unless Azar herself was willing to permit passage, several master spellcasters were required to temporarily forge a clear path out of the dimension.</p><p>She knew how to get through though. Power coursed through her, surging around her as she coated herself in black energy that pulled and pried at the surrounding space. It was a feat few can do, contorting interdimensional space. But if she could just create a spatial warp around herself, she could essentially trick the seal into thinking that she was just a warped rift of trans-etheric energies. That is to say, she will trick it into believing she was part of the fabric of (this) reality. Or she supposed this place was technically a reality between realities.</p><p>Her powers pulled at the threads of space and dimension, tearing at creation to temporarily unravel before her. She even felt the tugging leave her. Then she started the coaxing. Giving gentle pushes and tugs to have it stitch it back into a shape she wants.</p><p>When looked upon with the naked eye, it almost looked like the world had endured an unnatural smearing. Like this reality was made of paint and some careless oaf had swiped a hand in the middle of it—and that smear had the illogical ability to move. Darting through the seal like an unwanted cockroach, it left bends in space-time as it went. Wafts of space contorted only slightly, increments of time twisted only minutely. The unnatural smear traveled a bit more, nearly reaching reality’s edge, and then the interdimensional space started to lazily ripple. A small cascade of universal laws trying to correct itself, before it all repaired itself like a sudden and imperceivable ‘snap!’.</p><p>That’s when things went wrong for her.</p><p>It was like the world suddenly remembered who she was, and it most decidedly knew that she was supposed to be there, one the other side of the seal, and not here, perpetually careening closer to her destination. Furthermore, it determined that she was not supposed to be here in the <em>now</em>, but instead was supposed to be there <em>then</em>. So she could be at a different now. Things were wrong.</p><p>And apart from all of that was that binding force. What was once an insistent tugging was now a searing pull. Invisible threads of Azarathian magic that suddenly gained a clarity of purpose since she tore reality asunder. They knew where she was supposed to be and it wasn’t in this interdimensional space.</p><p>It felt like every part of her was being torn apart. Like it was trying to wrench her open so it can place her where she was supposed to be. Except there were two ideas on where exactly she was supposed to go. One force was trying to place her before the great seal, while the other was trying to drag her even farther back and expel her from this place entirely.</p><p>Energies were passing over her in an overwhelming torrent, each trying to reorient parts of her one bit at a time. Each affecting her in variety of ways. Each assaulting one or multiple of her senses. It was a cacophony of fragments, possibilities of space and time that ensnare her soul until her sense of being is submerged underneath the sheer breadth of existence.</p><p>Through it all, the binding magics hold. They burn through the ephemeral structures of creation with a singular purpose and impale her with the brunt of their being. A feeling of calm and stasis. Lingering memories of flickering candles and religious hymns. The smell of incense. The hymns of prayer. Imprints of Azarath’s temple, keenly spearing themselves through her senses. She was supposed to be on Azarath, and this duty, wrought by intelligent spellcraft, resounded like a near-divine judgement.<br/>Panic has set in. Terror is clawing through her veins. Blind fear calling for her powers to come forth and banish that which is trying to tear her apart. To challenge the advent of a small cosmic break.</p><p>Her powers surged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Appearance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven arrives on Earth and attracts attention</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am operating under the premise that while you all may know Raven from either the TV show or comics, the majority of you will not know DC’s Eve Eden (aka Nightshade) or her abilities.<br/>So it would be prudent for me to both introduce her and demonstrate her powers. Particularly since she is similar to Raven.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>| Secret CBI Base, Wyoming</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>| 2016 March 22, 8:13 PM</strong>
</p><p>The surge is as immense as it was powerful. A pulsing magical vibration that could neither be seen nor heard except by those who have an affinity for the arcane.</p><p>Other prominent magic users from across the country—the world even--will undoubtedly sense this anomaly. Being as close as she was, Eve could even feel it in her bones. That thrum of dark energy.</p><p>The shrill sound of alarms going off snapped her out of her shock. Red lights were blaring around her, courtesy of advanced technology picking up on what they likely believed was an energy bombardment.</p><p>“Nightshade!” A man in a suit called out. She didn’t remember his name. “We picked up a massive energy signature near Lincoln, Wyoming. Report to the command center immediately!”</p><p>She replied simply “No. I’m heading out to engage and apprehend whatever magical entity just arrived here”.</p><p>The bald man gaped “Wha—this order came from the chief of this base! And how do you know it’s a creature—”</p><p>“I didn’t say it was a “creature”, I said it was an “entity”. It could very well be a humanoid. Or a monster.” She called for her powers to come forth, and for shadows to engulf her hand. She didn’t even register the changes happening to her body, like her Caucasian skin turning pale gray and her black hair transforming into wispy shadows “You should remind your superior that keeping this facility safe, secret and secure is paramount. The closest zeta-tube is in South Dakota and I have no doubt the Watchtower senses the same thing we did. It needs to be handled immediately. At best we have about 20 to 35 minutes before someone arrives to investigate depending on how fast they can fly all the way out here.”</p><p>Clasping her hands together, she crafted a black portal in front of her that was about the same size as her. She wryly thought of how Zatanna and Dr. Fate probably sensed the energy before the watchtower did. Which means unless they were on their own missions right now, they probably had even less time that what she originally thought. “Besides, I’m sure our superiors would not want the league to get their hands on an entity as powerful as this.”</p><p>And with that she stepped into the portal, and in so doing, temporarily passed through a realm of nightmare and terror. Not that it affected her. Because while her magic told of unfathomable creatures and crippling fears, her lineage ensured that she could harness the darkness of this world without penalty.</p><p>With a few more seconds of stale murk, Nightshade finally exited the portal and inhaled a deep breath of crisp and fresh country winds. All around it took her less than half a minute. If she was where she thought she was, then she should be about 50 kilometers from the energy’s focal point. More than enough distance to potentially gather information and create an impromptu assault plan.</p><p>“Huginn. Munin.” She called. At her words two avian homunculi appeared, taking on the appearance of wispy shadows “Take to the skies and keep an eye out. One of you will scout ahead to see what we’re dealing with. The other will keep an eye out for anyone who may approach to investigate. Also be sure to contact me if you find anything out of the ordinary.”</p><p>With a caw of affirmation, both creatures took off on shadowy wings to do her bidding. Now that she had eyes in the sky, Nightshade decided to user her own. She dully noted that there was nothing around but hills and plains. There wasn’t a farmhouse or decrepit building in sight. Only grass, wood fences and fields of wheat.</p><p>Not exactly her battleground of choice. Unless she wanted to go in the grass, there was nowhere to hide. She looked up and nothing but stars and nebulas greeted her eyes. There was absolutely no sign that anything had happened. By appearance alone, it looked to be nothing but a quiet night in a quiet state. And the fact that neither of her birds have reported back meant that nothing seemed out of place yet. No craters. No fires. Not even a crash site. Whatever landed here did so with minimal physical disruption.</p><p>There was a gentle push in her mind, and Nightshade allowed herself to connect with the ethereal eyes of Huginn. He had found the entity and it looked---like a girl?</p><p>Yes, it looked like a girl. One with black hair, pale skin and tattered blue cloak. But it was girl all the same. Or at least, it appeared as a girl. Deciding to raise herself upon pitch-black winds, she began to close the distance between herself and whatever arrived, with dust and debris only mildly irritating her face.</p><p>When she began her approach, she noted that it was already looking at her. Given Nightshade’s height, it was probably indicative of advanced either advanced eyesight or an extrasensory ability. She also noted that the entity showed no sign of hostility, and instead just remained seated on the ground in what appeared to be a somewhat dazed state.</p><p>But as she came closer and closer, Nightshade’s body tensed with caution. There was no mistaking that aura—that distinct feeling of malevolent danger. What was now before her held a demonic presence, and Nightshade had her hands charged with magic before she even consciously noticed it.</p><p>But it didn’t do anything. It just sat there and idly stared her with an impassive face. “You’re scared.”</p><p>She extended her hand a bit farther, ready to deal a concussive blast “Not scared enough to not deal with you. Why have you come here?” she hissed.</p><p>Its face remained unchanging, though Nightshade detected a slight note of fear in its eyes “To help people. By warning them.”</p><p>Nightshade’s stance didn’t waver “Of what?”</p><p>“Of Trigon.”</p><p>Her powers actually snuffed out of pure shock for a second, but they came back quickly at her insistence. Trigon? Trigon the Terrible? She has heard of the name, but she didn’t quite know what to make this information.</p><p>She took a step closer “And who are you exactly?”</p><p>A serene face continued to stare at her “Raven. Raven of Azarath.”</p><p>Nightshade began to feel apprehensive about this. Despite her continued advances and her obviously readied attack, the girl had not moved an inch. And despite all her years of advanced training in identifying even the most minute facial movements, the girl maintained the perfect poker face. Even the glimmer of fear in her eyes was gone and was now replaced with an indecipherable gaze.</p><p>It honestly felt like she was addressing an old porcelain doll. It was unnerving. “Well then, Raven. I am Nightshade and your arrival here has caused quite a scare.”</p><p>“I noticed. Your fear was apparent to me. Even now.” It deadpanned.</p><p>Somehow Nightshade had no doubt of that. The mere fact that the girl was able to construct this inscrutable mask within a few minuets of meeting her showed that she probably aware of her situation.</p><p>“I mean to more than just me.” She huffed. “I mean my superiors noticed. More than just my superiors, actually. So I need you to come with me. Quietly, please.”</p><p>They were barely a foot away from eachother now, and Nightshade had yet to relax her stance as she summoned a portal just to the right of them. “Be sure to close your eyes while we’re in there. Otherwise there will be consequences.”</p><p>Raven looked at the portal inquisitively and blinked only a few times before declaring “That portal does not lead to anywhere on earth. And it…prods. At me. With fears and terrors found in the dark.”</p><p>Nightshade raised an eyebrow “I’m surprised you already sense it. Yes, it will try to “prod” at you, as you put it. But so long as you don’t actually look at it, you will only experience mild discomfort. This is the transitory space I use to get from one point on earth to another. It will only take a few seconds for us to get where we need to go.”</p><p>For the first time since their introduction, Raven’s tone had a hint of suspicion “And where exactly is that? Furthermore, who exactly are you taking me to?” As if to punctuate her questions, the girl finally stood up on her own two legs. Despite wearing tattered clothing with several rips and holes, she stood with an air of confidence rarely seen in children.</p><p>Nightshade charged her powers up a bit further and her voice turned stern “My superiors are affiliated with the government. More than that you need not know. After we traverse through that portal we will end up at a secure location.”</p><p>A tense moment passed, Nightshade’s eyes only widening a fraction before the girl spoke. “Can you be more specif—”</p><p>The portal rushed and encompassed her faster than she could blink, but Raven already started flying toward where the exit should be. But it was already too late. The moment Nightshade had the girl in the Land of Nightshades was the moment the portal closed. Darkness encompassed them now, and as they were set adrift on ebony tides that only Nightshade knew the direction of, she noted that Raven had taken her advice and kept her eyes closed.</p><p>Thankfully it was a short journey.</p><p>The cold steel of the base gave out a shrill ‘ting’ when Nightshade landed while Raven tumbled out in an indignant tumble of blue and black. After a few seconds of disorientation, Raven took the feeling of cold metal as her cue to open her eyes. They were in a long metal corridor with nothing but a few doors beside them.</p><p>“Sorry about the rough landing. But Muginn told me we didn’t have much time left.”<br/>Raven only managed to garble out “Who is Muginn?” as she wrestled with her tangled cloak.</p><p>Nightshade almost snorted. For a being who so clearly radiated a demonic presence, she certainly had low motor control. It was almost cute. “Listen. Seeing as how you have been mostly cooperative with me, I have decided to not knock you out. But for now, I want you enter this room and remain there until we can get you processed.”</p><p>The girl stared at her and watched her closely “What do you mean processed?”</p><p>The older woman opened an access pad “I mean catalogued. Filed. Put into the system.” After a flurry of strokes, the door opened with a distinct hiss “We will want to know who you are, what your powers are and investigate why you have arrived here.” She gestured to the room.</p><p>Peeking inside, Raven saw nothing but a table and chair. “They won’t….do anything to me?”</p><p>After a pause, the answer came out tightly “They may run a few tests...But trust me when I say I will be following your case personally.” The last word held particular emphasis, and Raven had no doubt the woman meant what she said. Her feelings were too determined for her to be lying. So without further complaint, Raven entered the room.</p><p>The door almost shut instantly the moment she entered, and the action sliced through Raven’s limited comfort like a knife. She was alone. It was silent. In a room so glossy and metallic that she could practically taste the metal.</p><p>Nothing adorned the room but a few chairs, a table and a mirror. With nothing but a coil of nervous dread, Raven took a few measured breaths and took a seat at one of the chairs. Making a mental note to keep an eye on her emotions, Raven couldn’t help but wish the woman would come back. Nightshade may not like her, but from what Raven could tell she was still mostly trustworthy.</p><p>
  <strong>| Secret CBI Base, Wyoming</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>| 2016 March 22, 9:00 AM</strong>
</p><p>Nightshade never really talked to anyone from the DEO. Occasionally she would drop off a metahuman that would eventually make it in their direction, but otherwise their jobs never really overlapped. But here she was: standing in the office of one Sandra Barrett*. She was the highest-ranking DEO member in the base, and as such quickly took to processing their new arrival.</p><p>The tanned woman was eying her critically “And you want to follow this case why?”<br/>“Because I want to know who—or what—we’re dealing with.” She replied.</p><p>The DEO agent gave a slight frown, clearly unimpressed with her reasoning “That’s what processing is meant to do. We evaluate extranormal threats and phenomena and deal with them accordingly. This is no different. If the CBI needs to get involved, we’ll tell you. But otherwise the girl is no concern of yours. As it is she’s barely a threat to national security at all.”</p><p>Her fist clenched “I grant you that she doesn’t seem malicious, but that girl set off every alarm in this building. How could I not want to learn more about her?”</p><p>“Because our initial intelligence is beginning to show that she isn’t powerful enough to cause that much disruption on her own.” Barrette lifted a file from her desk drawer, her eyes only lightly scanning its contents “The girl has demonstrated several powers. Telekinesis. Teleportation. Empathy. She claims she has more, but we haven’t verified them. But our scans are quite clear on the matter. Her power output can only exert so much energy. Certainly not enough to cause that disruption. Our experts are inclined to believe that she was merely swept up in what they are calling a “dimensional shifting anomaly”.” The woman closed the folder with a quick snap before turning her eyes to Nightshade “Despite her rather disrupting entrance, she’s barely any more threatening than your average metahuman. Less so, actually, given how she seems rather docile and stable with her abilities.”</p><p>Nightshade’s shadowy hair flowed in mild agitation “Did she tell you about her magic?”<br/>Sandra’s response was tight “She did. Although like other things with the ‘magic’ label, such abilities are difficult to categorize without extensive evaluation.”</p><p>“Then you know that a consultation with a magic user would be prudent. Particularly in this case, since I can confirm that her abilities are somewhat similar to mine.”</p><p>That seemed to catch the woman’s attention “Is that so? Well that will make things much easier. I’ll make a note to list her magical abilities under SHD-06 until further notice. That should speed up her process quite a bit.” She made a dismissive wave of her hand “Now that that’s out of the way. Go back to your duties. I’m sure the chief wants you run a patrol or something before the day is out. I’ll be sure to tell our arcane experts they may want to look at your file for a reference.”</p><p>At this point Nightshade actually stood up “You really don’t understand, do you? That girl has a demonic air about her. The DEO has never encountered a being like her before, if there was ever a time to involve me—a shadow magic user who has encountered demons in the past, now would be the time.”</p><p>Sandra’s gaze was hard, her voice coming out in a frustrated growl “I don’t like your tone Eve Eden.” The starring contest continued for a few more seconds sighing in mild resignation “You know what? Fine. I’ll show you what we already know. I don’t particularly like dealing with you over something that is clearly being handled.”<br/>With that Sandra grabbed the file again and tossed it on her desk in a clear invitation. “Go on.”</p><p>With a thankful nod, Nightshade almost instantly turned to her diagnostic scans. They showed she was only half-human. But her other half was indeed demonic. Or at least what could be categorized as demonic. While her results were inconclusive, current DNA analysis showed she only shared 13% to other demonic creatures they had within their custody. But they categorized her as a half-demon anyway.</p><p>That made sense. Despite having captured several demons and other supernatural entities in the past, demons were scientifically regarded more like a genus than an actual species. This genus was then organized in variants and subgroupings, who were themselves categorized based on phenotypical and DNA similarities. But despite this, “demon” was still listed as a race on most forms, with the only qualification for classification being that subject must have a substantial amount of what their scientists labeled the “base demonic genome”.</p><p>Still, their lack of knowledge on demons as a whole was obvious. They only had 4 demonic sub-classifications available on the form, and Nightshade almost rolled her eyes at how almost all of the classifications applied to the more bestial demons. Things that appeared more like an animal or an unthinking beast than anything resembling the much more dangerous demons. The kind that can talk, think, walk on two legs and even shapeshift. And those demons weren’t even in the listing.</p><p>The words ‘DMN-Unknown’ stuck out to her, and Nightshade had to remind herself that these forms only applied a purely scientific analysis. There are several anecdotal records of humanoid demons. Intelligent ones too. But few, if any, were ever captured. Much less studied. Still, it was disappointing to learn that they had no idea what type of demon sired her.</p><p>Her eyes scanned all of the following pages with disappointment. Most of its contents only gloss over the bare minimum of her heritage, saying nothing about things like biological temperament, dietary preferences or even probable shape-shifting abilities. It was not an understatement to say the U.S government, despite acknowledging magic and magical creatures, only knew so much about the supernatural. Especially in this case. This biological analysis had several noticeable gaps, with several sections being left either unfinished or with a note attached telling personnel to not even bother trying to fill it out. For this reason, Raven was also being classified as Level 5 SOI (Subject of Interest). With that sort of designation, blood samples were likely already being sent to DC—possibly even making its way to those who dealt with the Black Room* Program.</p><p>Nightshade scoffed “You think this report shows that you “got it handled”? Half of it is empty!”</p><p>Sandra gave a look that almost seemed like a sneer “I don’t know if you noticed honey, but several reports on our non-human subjects are half-empty. We only just recently mapped out the majority of the Martian genome, but we still know only a little on Kyptonians, Thanagarians, Durlans*,---hell, even the Atlantean genome isn’t completely understood. It’s a big universe Nightshade. Is it really that surprising?”</p><p>As if punctuate her sentence, she began absently twirling her pen in thought “With any luck, we will have more comprehensive knowledge on most of those species by the end of the year. Ever since Atlantis joined the UN, the U.S has benefitted from their shared technology. Including in the field of genetics.”</p><p>“None of that applies to this child who we know almost nothing about.” Nightshade stated.</p><p>“Know nothing? You haven’t even looked at the entire report yet.” Sandra quipped.</p><p>With her face set into a distinct frown, Nightshade turned to the last page inside the file: the page that detailed her initial questioning and psychoactive evaluation. It said her mother came from Gotham, that she came from a dimension known as Azarath and—</p><p>
  <em>Mental Status: Stable but delusional. Was raised by a cult who raised her to believe she would herald the end of the mortal realm. (Ref: XCF Interview 000056347 for full transcript). Further psychiatric evaluation needed.</em>
</p><p>“She’s….delusional?”</p><p>Sandra nodded “Honestly not too surprising. If Azarathian cultures are anything like our, most cultures would ascribe evil to anyone with a demonic heritage. This culture just made sure she believed she was the descendant of their Satan-equivalent. He’s the epitome of evil, spawns sins, destroyer of worlds, etcetera. Odds are we will have Jaimison take a look at her. She’s good with troubled kids. Otherwise she’ll just be sent to one of the DEO’s facilities. Give her some therapy. If she shows any additional potential, it will be filed and appropriately followed up on.”</p><p>Nightshade gave a small sigh, before handing the file back to Sandra’s waiting hand. “I still want to follow up on this girl’s case. See if maybe I can help in dealing with her.”</p><p>Sandra rolled her eyes “Help her? It sounds more like you want to contain her—which we are already doing, by the way. That being said, if you want to get even more involved then I certainly won’t stop you from trying. Just know that due to the girl’s circumstances, her case will likely be sent all the way up to our director. That means if you want to do anything or even see anything pertaining to her, you will have to go through him.”</p><p>At this Nightshade stood up, her hands already engulfed with dark energy “So be it. Don’t think I am intimidated by your director’s reputation. If I know there is more than meets the eye on something, I will do all I can to keep an eye on it. This girl is no exception.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Both Dakota Jamison and Sandra “the Bear” Barrette are both characters already established in DC comics. Both are agents of the DEO. </p><p>The Black Room Program was a government project seen in some of the Justice League: Dark comics. It’s purpose was to collect powerful mystic artifacts, and safeguard them from those who would abuse their power. </p><p>Durlans are shapeshifting race from the planet Durla, which was ravaged several decades ago by a nuclear war. They appeared in one of my early story drafts before their role was mostly scrapped. But it should be noted that Durlans, or rather their tech, has appeared on Earth (notably China) in the past according to several comics. So I decided to list them in as an alien race that has landed on Earth in the YJ universe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven is asked several questions by Dakota Jamison and Nightshade. Zatanna tries to determine the source of the magical disturbance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not particularly fond of these interview-type scenes since they usually become a vehicle for info-dumping. But if done right they still be used to flesh out characterizations and establish relationships. It can also serve as good practice for extended dialogue exchanges. As for whether this qualifies as a good chapter, however, is up for debate.</p><p>So I would appreciate feedback. Feel free to tell me if the dialogue feels stunted or if the scene seems a bit too vague to be engaging. Or if the interview scene became tiring after a while.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>| DEO Base, National City</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>| 2016 March 23, 8:17 AM</strong>
</p><p>“So, you believe that you are to be the portal of this “Trigon”. And that he is going to use you as a means to enter Earth and basically conquer this entire plane of existence?”</p><p>“Yes. Although he will be more inclined to destroy everything in his way as opposed to simply conquering.”</p><p>The native American woman raised a brow, jotting down a couple notes her clipboard. “And the people who taught you these things. These “Azarathians”, are they human?”</p><p>The girl in front of her held a frown “I already explained this. Yes. They are all human. Completely.” She had been forced change into a separate set of clothes, with her tattered cloak and leotard being exchanged for a simple shirt and shorts.  They put a metal collar on her too. To inhibit her powers until they could trust her, they said.</p><p>The older woman gave a slight hum “Oh I know you already answered some of these questions, dear. But it is good to be thorough. Now let’s get back on topic. These Azarathians, did they hurt you in any way. Either physically or emotionally?”</p><p>At this Raven looked taken aback, and would have accidentally blasted a random object if not for the collar, which gave an unsatisfied beep at the attempt.</p><p>Noticing this, the woman gave a slight nod, the motion causing her short brown hair to sway “I also see you weren’t lying about your emotions dictating your powers. Am I safe to assume that’s a "no", then?”</p><p>“The Azarathians never hurt me in any way. They sheltered and protected me. Gave me an education. The best. I was tutored by the greatest scholars the temple could offer.”</p><p>“I see. And what did they teach you?”</p><p>Raven lifted a hand, using her fingers as she went through her mental list “History. Mathematics. Philosophy. How to read and write several languages. Magic. Meditation techniques. I was beyond eager to absorb whatever knowledge they were willing to give.” Raven said.</p><p>At this point the woman took a minute or two to write down he answers, likely intending to test her knowledge on these subjects at a later date “Is it safe to assume they also taught you about Trigon and his prophesy?”</p><p>“Yes, Ms. Jamison. It’s why they bothered to train me in the first place.”</p><p>The older woman gave a small smile at her responce “You don’t have to call me Ms. Jamison while we’re in here, Raven. You can just call me Dakota.”</p><p>Raven clicked her tongue “Right. So…Dakota…are you going to help me?”</p><p>“We certainly will. We just need you to answer our questions first.”</p><p>Raven gave out a sigh before the older woman continued “So you were allowed the best education they could give. Did they require anything out of you for this education? Did they have you engage in rituals or ceremonial celebrations? Public outings perhaps?”</p><p>“All they required is that I control my emotions and dedicate myself to my studies. Otherwise I wasn’t exactly encouraged to go outside much. I wasn’t allowed to partake in their magical rituals either. And Azarath isn’t big on celebrations. They were pacifists who believed they should abstain themselves from material pleasures.”</p><p>More writing, more nodding “Ok then. Were you allowed to play with other children?”</p><p>“No. Playing and socializing meant I could develop emotional attachments.”</p><p>“Did you want to play with them?”</p><p>There was a slight pause “Maybe at first, but my meditation sessions neutralized most of my wants.”</p><p>Dakota’s pen began flurrying across the page in response “I think I am beginning to understand your upbringing. Were you allowed to interact with your mother at all, or was she too considered a source of emotional attachment?”</p><p>“That is correct. It was only when my meditation training was considered substantial that I was allowed to see her for a few outings.”</p><p>“Hm. That is unfortunate.” The pen was now resting on the table, and Raven couldn’t help but notice the interested gleam in her eye “Now to the topic of your arrival. Did these Azarathians force you out or did you arrive of your own accord?”</p><p>Raven crossed her arms in annoyance “As I said once before, I left on my own. Although I think the monks tried to prevent me from leaving. And I believe I made my reason for leaving clear. I am here to warn you about Trigon.”</p><p>Dakota let her face show a small smile, although Raven didn’t think it was because she was happy with her actions “Well that is very brave, Raven. You have been very cooperative with us, and we won’t forget it. I do believe we can offer you some help. Me and my superiors are quite intent on providing you clothing, housing and other basic needs. We also believe we can help you learn and understand your powers better. We will also be providing you with someone you can talk to—someone specially educated in cases like yours.”</p><p>The woman peeled back one of her sleeves to glance at her watch “I would like to go into more detail with you, but unfortunately I have other duties I need to do. But I will be sure to check up on you again. But before I go, would you like engage in a few academic tests? I would very much like to see what exactly these monks taught you and see how intelligent you are.”</p><p>A frown was given in response “I don’t think you are actually asking. But yes. I will. Maybe then you will begin focusing on the right thing. That thing being how a demon lord is trying to come to Earth.”</p><p>Dakota was already heading for the door “Someone will talk to you about Trigon. Later. Right now, you are to wait in this room for a while before you are given your own quarters.” A card was fished out of one of her pockets before it placed in a receptacle. A small and audible ‘beep’ was given before the door swung open, allowing the prim lady to access the nondescript hallway. But before Raven could hear the clacks of heels going down the corridor, a new voice appeared.</p><p>But with the door now closed all Raven could hear was muffled noises of an unknown conversation. It sounded level. Nothing indicated that tensions were high or that they were concerned over anything she had been saying for the past day. It was just the same authoritatively calm drones of a people who assured themselves that today’s events were being handled appropriately.</p><p>If it wasn’t for their metallic architecture and state of dress, Raven would almost think she was back at Azarath’s temple. They certainly treated her like it. Raven was to wear what they mandated and wanted her to abide by their routine until she can be trusted. Except not even the oldest of monks would hold themselves with so much…. rigidity? Authoritativeness? Power? </p><p>The monks always held an air of serenity, even in times of crisis. But here emotions were everywhere. She may not be able to feel them right now, but their faces constantly changed. As did thier tones of voices. Yet somehow their overall countenance remained resolute with some sort of confidence or pride of some sort. It was not the kind of emotions the monks would approve of.</p><p>But she knew that when coming to Earth in the first place. Things are different here. Here, Raven was almost always spoken down to. With adults often lacing their tone with saccharine sympathy. Here, adults wore clothes that hugged their skin instead of loose-fitting robes. Here, people let their emotions run free to the point she almost feels overwhelmed. And they have technology that was currently preventing her from reaching her powers, something she didn’t know was even possible before today.</p><p>In truth, the only reason she allowed them to collar her was because she was certain she could get it off if she wanted. But several attempts to overload the collar resulted in nothing but angry beeps. This technology was far beyond what she could ever imagine.</p><p>An exasperated huff almost escaped her lips before the door opened again, this time allowing another a Caucasian woman to come through. Her hair was no longer living shadows, and her skin was no longer deathly pale, but there was no mistaking that uniform. A black uniform and a pair blue thigh-high boots with a gold trim. “Nightshade.”</p><p>“Raven” She acknowledged. “I read the transcripts of your interviews.”</p><p>Raven gave a sardonic glare “So are you the one supposed that is supposed to talk to me about Trigon? Or are you just as skeptical as the last one?”</p><p>“Yes and no.” Nightshade levelly replied “Our database only has one entry depicting the demon known as Trigon. Ancient Sumerian. And the tablet was mostly damaged. But they mention how an aspect of him once arrived on Earth, only to be beaten back a by a great warrior who was blessed by ancient gods.”</p><p>Raven clenched her fists “He had several names.”</p><p>Nightshade tilted her head slightly “Including “Satan” it seems. And “Drez”. And even “the Great Darkness”. Your list makes him sounds like every other evil deity humanity has created over the years.”</p><p>“Half of those names were misnomers. Where humans either ascribed him the wrong name or Trigon deliberately took on another’s identity. It’s not like anyone could stop him.”</p><p>Nightshade’s throat gave a thick swallow “Right…Although in truth, I’m not here to talk about Trigon. I’m here to talk about you and your powers.”</p><p>A flicker of interest crossed over her features, with Raven allowing her spine to noticeably straighten in her seat “I already explained my abilities to the others. But I suppose I can explain them in more detail since you are another magic user yourself. Although I don’t know how much arcane vernacular you know.”</p><p>“I know a great deal. Certainly more than Ms. Jamison” Nightshade stated “But let’s see if we can clarify a few things.”</p><p>Nightshade clasped her fingers together, her face taking on a stern veneer “You stated that you use ‘soul magic’. Does that mean you manipulate the soul of others?”</p><p>“No. The only soul I use is my own. It has more than enough energy for me to draw on.” She bit her lip in thought. “Although in theory, I suppose I could if I wanted. But such acts were considered sacrilegious unless it was for the purposes of healing.”</p><p>“So you do have a soul, then?” Nightshade pressed “You don’t need or desire soul energy from others?”</p><p>Raven felt her fists tighten on their own accord, and her voice came out at a lower pitch “No…and I have no desire to bathe in blood of the innocent either, in case you were wondering.”</p><p>She huffed “If you were a bloodthirsty beast, I doubt you would be here. Or me, for that matter. That being said, there are several accounts of demons acting docile around humans in order to sustain themselves off of their energies without conflict. It’s more of a subject of pragmatism for them.” She gave Raven an odd look, with her face kept decidedly neutral—not unlike the girl before her “I just want to understand the nature of your abilities and determine if they are dangerous to others. So let’s continue. Can you use magic that isn’t connected to your soul?”</p><p>“Yes. I can also call upon the energies of Azarath. I am connected, so to speak, to that particular dimension. I determined that fact the moment I arrived here.”</p><p>This explanation seemed to resonate with Nightshade, with her eyes taking on a shade of understanding “I am knowledgeable of connections like those. Am I to assume Azarath is a source of power for you?”</p><p>“Yes. As someone who was raised there and benefited from its teachings, I can call upon Azarath as a source of power without much penalty. I usually use it as a source for healing energies when my own magics are not sufficient.”</p><p>“Can you use Azarath’s magics for other feats?”</p><p>Raven’s mouth opened and closed for a second, as if contemplating how to phrase her response “Azarath was never meant to encourage violence. So I never try to use the energies offensively, but I suppose if I wanted I could create shields and wards. But I have a feeling it wouldn’t respond well if I tried to use its energies to cause harm.”</p><p>“You ‘suppose’ you can create shields and wards? Meaning you never tried?”</p><p>“No. I try to be self-reliant with my abilities and only call on Azarath when I absolutely need to.” Raven curtly replied “I strive to be reliant on no one but myself when it comes to my abilities.”</p><p>“Hm. Yet healing is not all you can do. You also mentioned that you can teleport. How is this done?”</p><p>“Another one of my abilities. Your scientists would label it as dimensional warping, but it’s a bit more complex than that. I am capable of extending myself. To slightly become more. Or rather, I can reach out to other places and have them become a part of me. But only a tiny bit.” Seeing that Nightshade had her brows furrowed in confusion, she continued “I am basically a walking portal.”</p><p>She blinked a few times, her hands briefly unclasping as she tried to commit the response to memory. “Ah. And I assume this ‘portal’ ability only works for you?”</p><p>Raven nodded her head “I theorize I may be able to transport others to locations using my soul-self. But I never really tried it. Plus, there is no guarantee the people I transport will be unaffected. My soul is very…vast. It will take a lot of effort for me to transport someone without them becoming lost. But if I can store items, then I am sure I can store people.”<br/>“You stored items in your soul?”</p><p>Raven gave a mild shrug “Only temporarily. Most objects tend to get destroyed instantly unless my soul is in a tranquil state or I exert my awareness on it. Or they just become lost to my darkness. But if I keep them to the outer confines, a person should be ok. I think.”</p><p>“What about mind control, mind reading or other forms of mental manipulation?” Nightshade questioned “Can you do any of that?”</p><p>Raven paused, with her eyes continually shifting as she lost herself to deep thought “I can’t really enter minds. Or at least not the way psychics do. Most of my manipulative potential stems from my empathy. You see, I don’t just feel what others feel. I can manipulate the emotions of others. Control what they feel.” Her face twisted “But it always makes me sick. Literally. The last time I tried to do it I puked. Absorbing emotions is easier.”</p><p>Nightshade frowned at the explanation, but quickly recomposed herself “Do you have any other noteworthy abilities?”</p><p>Raven tilted her head for a moment “Aside from my telekinesis? No.”</p><p>Nightshade’s took a quick intake of breath, her nose slightly flaring on the exhale “I see. Well, I think I asked enough questions.” She didn’t even offer a word of parting before she rose from the table, the chair giving a slight screech as left.</p><p>Raven turned in her seat “That’s it? No questions about if I used my empathy when meeting you or if I can secretly call the energies from hell?”</p><p>Nightshade didn’t even turn as she approached the door “Thus far your cooperation tells us you are not likely to be lying. But as for whether or not you are being truthful about what you have told us…” She turned “I will determine that as we begin exploring your abilities tomorrow. I have officially been assigned to be your instructor and that permits me to personally oversee any ability tests you may receive. We shall see if everything you told us was accurate.”  </p><p>
  <strong>| The Watchtower</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>| 2016 March 23, 8:34 AM</strong>
</p><p>The holographic globe dominated the room, the iridescent blue glow brightening the otherwise dim room. The globe was stationary, paused. A feature that was only enabled because of the room’s lone occupant who stood before the giant orb with her signature performer’s outfit.</p><p>Zatanna resolutely focused on the globe, hands outstretched as if giving biding it to remain still. Her eyes were aglow with mystic power, and this power even extended to the tip of her magician’s wands, which was clasped in her right hand.</p><p>“Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!” She cried.</p><p>A large red dot appeared over the United States, easily covering most of Wyoming, Idaho, and Colorado. The same results the Watchtower picked up a few days ago. But it was not what she wanted.</p><p>“Laever eht ecruos fo siht rewop!”</p><p>The dot remained, and even when she prompted the hologram to show additional information with a point of her finger, the computer showed the same results as the last time:<br/><em>Energy Type: Magic, Radius: Roughly 500 Miles, Additional Information: None </em></p><p>Resuming her stance, she refocused her power to try again “Etacol eht retsac fo siht tnerrot!”</p><p>Nothing changed. The dot stubbornly remained stagnant on the map, with the damning glow not even attempting to shrink to a more precise location. The scan results didn’t change either, with the computer unfailingly showing that there was no additional information to be found.<br/>Perhaps she needed a different approach? She took a step back, her hands now spread as if waiting for applause from a crowd or welcoming the next stage of her act. “Wohs em tahw desuac siht evaw fo cigam!”</p><p>Her spell actually got some results this time, although it was nothing like she was expecting. She received visions of a pitch blackness that took her breath away and a feeling of panic. But it was quickly swept away with a torrent of feelings unending, reverberating within her like a—</p><p>She started, her body quickly jerking to the straightest position it could muster as she tried to comprehend her sudden shortness of breath. It almost felt like she woke up from a bad dream, with her body tingling with the remnants of fear and anxiety.</p><p>Her breath came out in labored breaths, and she realized to her shock that her body felt like lead. As if she was somehow entering rigor mortis while still being alive. Her arms moved toward herself with great effort, as if her muscles were made of metal wire. But when she did manage to get them in front of her, she was startled again when she realized they were trembling. It was a sensation she was seeing with her own eyes, but it didn’t feel like she was trembling at all. </p><p>And was it always this quiet?</p><p>The disconnect lingered over her mind like wet cotton, and Zatanna couldn’t help but compare the experience to that time her father lead her through a particularly difficult séance to contact one of the several spiritual realms. It was to teach her the dangers of looking for that which should not be seen, he said.</p><p>Thankfully, he ended that lesson with instruction of how to recover from the effects and the memory had her almost reflexively attempting to break her focus away from her form. To disconnect with the physical sensations of her body.</p><p>She was to close her eyes and focus on breathing. To mediate. To pay attention to nothing but her sense of being, and the feeling of air entering and exiting her lungs. And to not open her eyes until she feels as if her body was her own once again.</p><p>So that is exactly what she did, her body continuing with the exercise until she could open her eyes again. She was still tired and drained, her mind feeling as if she took a series of written tests. But she was able to look at the world again without her body’s overwhelming panic imposing itself on her psyche.</p><p>The holographic globe was still there, the results remaining unchanged from the last time she saw them. But the holographic interface was still slightly different. The time….it was now 9:12 am. She had been here for over 30 minutes?</p><p>The idea made her swallow thickly and raise a gloved hand to wipe at her face. She felt something wet streaming down her face. Sweat? Tears, perhaps? It would not be unexpected given the situation.She brought her hand away from her skin, expecting to find patches of clear dampness on her hand coverings. But what she saw instead had a gasp lodging itself in her throat.</p><p>What stained her hands was not sweat or tears….it was blood. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zatanna's spells translated:<br/>Locate epicenter of sorcery! (which was used in Season 1 of Young Justice)<br/>Reveal the source of this power!<br/>Locate the caster of this torrent!<br/>Show me what caused this wave of magic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Intervention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven talks with another super powered child. Meanwhile, Zatanna is preparing for a ritual in the Tower of Fate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter takes place around the same time as Young Justice's episode of Intervention (Season 2, Episode 18)--hence the name.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>| DEO Base/Sector 16, National City</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>| 2016 May 30<sup>th</sup>, 4:17 PM</strong>
</p><p>Her new place of residence, as it turned out, was filled with others like her. Well, not like her, but somewhat similar. They all had powers, and Raven quickly learned that this facility was meant to house and study what Ms. Dakota delicately called “superpowered individuals”.</p><p>Their days consisted of a strictly held regimen. One where every child rose by 8am and curfew was enacted at 9pm. Most of the day was spent being educated by man with a scar over his eye, the monotony of which was only interrupted by their designated meal times. But the part of the day that was simultaneously the most anticipated and the most despised was when 4 o’clock hit and they were escorted into the depths of what the officials called Sector 16.</p><p>It was reinforced, lead-lined, and laced with every type of power shielding that they could think of. It was the only place where their inhibitor collars were removed and the only place where the sector’s inhabitants could let off some steam. Although most days it was just a glorified training area.</p><p>There was a finger snap in front of her face, courtesy of an elastic arm from a young man on the other side of the room “So your instructor hasn’t arrived yet?” He yelled.</p><p>Her monotonous face almost scrunched in mild annoyance, Jack* has been a persistent thorn in her side ever since she arrived here “No. Now go away. You have practice of your own, remember?”</p><p>Undeterred by her abrasive response, the blond boy smiled before his lengthy arm hoisted the rest of his body over to her location “Now don’t be like that. I just want to converse with a fellow ward of the state. Besides, Mr. Scar-over-his-eye is off evaluating another member of the gang today. Which means I have the day off to fool around.”</p><p>As if punctuate his sentence, his too-long body began coiling around her chair—but he never touched her skin directly. He learned the hard way that she did not like being touched. Just like he learned that any real attempt to entrap her would only result in her teleporting away in a swathe of ethereal blackness.</p><p>With him perched over her space like an overgrown snake, he pointed to the windows of an adjacent room. Several balls of fire were being shot at a series of targets lined at the wall by a black-haired youth, his eyes glowing with an angry ferocity “Ya see, his royal highness was bitching about being transferred from one sector to another. So our instructor thought he needed a way to release some steam today. Burning targets seems about right.”</p><p>He stretched his arm several yards away to reach his water bottle “I don’t know what he’s complaining about. Sector 12 was a dump compared to this place. Although I suppose back then we actually had more time outside seeing since we were in a desert and all. Still, the food and board here is <em>way</em> better.”</p><p>He smiled toward her “But what about you, birdie? Do you dig this place?”</p><p>“I don’t feel too strongly about it. While I may have some issues with them, they still have taken the time to work with me. Even if they insist I work with them in return. I suppose this 'training' is the least I can do in repayment.”</p><p>Jack's smile instantly turned into a frown, and his body-coil slightly tightened “Y’know…you sound exactly like what my instructor wants us to be. A thankful child fully intent on “repaying” our dear old government for taking us away from our previous lives. Was your previous life really that bad?”</p><p>Raven’s eyes narrowed, her senses already having picked up on the boy’s latent feelings of frustration “I wouldn’t say it was awful. Quite the opposite in point of fact. But I did disagree with how they did things. It’s why I came here.”</p><p>She took a glance at the other children in the room, each experimenting with their powers or engaging with their instructors in some form or fashion “I just don’t see a reason to bemoan my current situation. Not when they give us a certain amount of leeway to engage in our abilities freely like this.”</p><p>Jack exasperatedly gestured to the rest of the room “You consider this free? It's a glorified chicken coop. Jesus, were you really <em>born</em> in government custody?”</p><p>The look she gave him was blank, but telling “Yes. Although I was born under the custody of a different government before I came here. But regardless, I don’t see why I shouldn’t make the best of this situation. Like you.” Her eyes peered at him “I rarely see<em> you</em> railing against the system. You just laugh, cajole, and mess around when you are able.”</p><p>He sniffed “Yeah, but that’s because I know it can be worse. I could end up like miss Queen, who wasn’t even allowed to come out with us today. Or—god forbid—Ace. I almost never even see her, but I know they don’t let her go anywhere without her special headgear.”</p><p>Raven knew the girl. Well, knew <em>of</em> her. She has seen her around the hallways. Small, trimmed black hair, tan skin, and sorrowful opaque eyes that continually stared into nothingness. She was indeed forced to perpetually wear a special set of headgear when she wasn’t wearing an inhibitor collar. Something about her powers being uncontrollable and dangerous, they said.</p><p>The brown band was laced with wires and other electrical material, and clasped on the girl’s head like a vindictive vice. Her training was always done in a special room, and every time she was in one of the hallways, it was always accompanied with two guards who wore special white helmets.</p><p>She remembers all of these details because of how her palpable sorrow. A sadness so strong that even without her empathy, Raven knew the girl known as Ace was a lonely soul. It was sad—and it was for that reason that Raven tried her best not to look at her for too long. There was little to be done for her.</p><p>Nightshade’s voice punctured her thoughts “Raven, it’s time to begin our exercises. We will be practicing your teleportation abilities again.” She gave a stern glare to Jack “Provided that your...’acquaintance’ clears the area.”</p><p>The boy demurely unwound himself before straightening his posture “Sure thing ma’am.” He made sure to keep himself appropriately proportioned as he walked away, with his face still sporting a dissatisfied frown.</p><p>Raven rose from her seat, only now taking the time to look at the state of her instructor. She was sporting a few bruises on her left arm and a bandage covering her right hand, the blood tarnishing the white straps with its wine-like color. “Fine by me. Although if you want, I can heal those injuries before we start.”</p><p>Nightshade blinked at that, as if surprised she would offer such a thing, before regaining her composure “Uh…not right now. Instead, I want you to focus on this creature.” She gestured to the covered cage that occupied one of the tables behind her. The black cloth was plucked by the older woman, revealing in the cage’s confines a small, white rabbit. “You said you were theoretically capable of transporting others when you teleport, right? Well, I think practicing with an animal first will be beneficial before we try it out with humans.”</p><p>Raven was already focusing herself as approached the cage, her powers already starting to channel themselves into her being. She was going to do as she was told, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for the fluffy animal. The poor thing had no idea what was coming.</p><p>
  <strong>| Tower of Fate</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>| 2016 June 5<sup>th</sup>, 11:45 AM</strong>
</p><p>“You need to clear your mind of distraction, child of magic. Otherwise all of this preparation would have been for nothing.”</p><p>If Zatanna didn’t know any better, she would think Dr. Fate was getting irritated with her. “I <em>am</em> clearing my mind, but it would be easier if you weren’t talking.”</p><p>They had been at this for several hours. Dr. Fate was surrounded with Egyptian hieroglyphics, his great magics pulsing through them like a self-assured destiny. The magic was flowing throughout the chamber, and the golden stones of Nabu’s place of power shimmered in predestined union in their attempt to prepare themselves for Isis’s ritual.</p><p>In order to make sure it was successful; this aural cleansing was necessary. It was not the sort of magic Zatanna preferred, or was even proficient at—hence the need for Fate’s assistance.</p><p>His magics were to serve as a guiding beacon and a thorough decontaminant. It burned through her veins, flushing out anything that didn’t coincide with the ritual’s intent. The magic in her body, which she used to bring happiness, joy, and security, was either being burned out or transformed.</p><p>It was being fizzled out like flames being snuffed by a preeminent storm. She couldn’t use some of her more advanced spells after this, but that would be alright. She could reorient herself when all was said and done. Plus, its not like she used those type of high-tier spells anyway. Her fighting style was based on versatility, not raw strength. Still, the idea of being hampered this way for the next month was a persistent nuisance. Zatanna didn’t like restraint. It was actually one of the things her father—</p><p>The voice of Dr. Fate boomed “I said to clear your mind of distraction, Zatanna. If we fail now, we do not have enough time to try again.”</p><p>She huffed, and then took a deep breath. She needed to do as instructed and clear her mind. It was a foreign feeling, but one she needed to ensure. For now, at least, her mind could not be filled with optimistic wonder or endless possibilities. Or even love for any form of human expression. It had to be still, tranquil and quiet. When she exhaled her breath came out like an invisible string of ribbons, tugging on the lingering airs of radiant and multifaceted suggestions. Those wisps of ideas and various idyllic expressions. Moments of not-quite thoughts that would inspire, or create, or express. Like the air escaping from pandora’s box.</p><p>Her body was to be a receptacle for something else. A specialized storage unit. Meant to house magic that filled her placid mind with forgotten hymns, ancient rites and esoteric symbols from a civilization that was brought to ruin. With her physical form absolutely thrumming with Fate’s magics, Zatanna almost felt numb. Almost as if something greater than herself wanted her body to remain still and tranquil for all time.</p><p>Fortunately, as if sensing the encroaching commandment of his energies which sought to enforce complete order, Dr. Fate ceased his actions. HIs spell dissolved into golden particles, and Zatanna found herself easing her breaths. “That’s it?”</p><p>“That’s it.” He said. “This preparation must be done gradually. We will repeat this purification process every day until you complete Isis’s ritual. Now, show me how much you have learned from my translations.”</p><p>Another breath escaped her mouth, her eyes staring at the ground that seemed to be made of a combination of gold and sand. “I already studied the manuscripts several times already. I think I have the spellcraft down.”</p><p>The eyes of her lost father leered down at her “And yet the last time I told you to demonstrate, your spells barely reached the ears of the any ancient Egyptian deity, much less the one you seek to call upon. Where you not in my place of power, I doubt your chants would have had any effect at all.”</p><p>Her hands bunched together into a set of fists before loosening “Well I think I will show you better results once I have the time to collect myself.”</p><p>The older man remained silent, likely contemplating her words. “Very well. I shall return in five minutes.”</p><p>Dr. Fate turned to leave, the retreating form of her father’s form causing Zatanna to frantically call out “Wait! Just because we can’t practice doesn’t mean we can discuss other things.”</p><p>She knew it was irrational, but it was in times like these that she felt like she was with her father. Even though she was painfully aware that the only thing she was really interacting with was an ineffable Lord of Order.</p><p>He turned in silence, his mask revealing nothing of his thoughts. But in acknowledgement he took a few steps toward her before swiping his arm in the empty space, the action spurring a flat image to spear in the space between them. It was a city. Golden and shining in its radiance. Quite a feat considering how they were located in a place that seemed to perpetually bathed in the golden glow of fate. “This is Azarath. Whatever happened months ago, it originated from here. Although I have yet to determine how.”</p><p>Her interest was instantly piqued. That blast of evil magic came from this place? She peered at the image, taking note of the cloaked denizens who were depicted calmly walking their clean streets. Almost all of them were completely covered, with their eyes and mouths being the only things visible form under their pointed hoods. Probably had something to do with all of the bird imagery that lined their architecture. She also noticed glyphs embedded into several stones, and how several residents were casually floating. Some of them were merely hovering above the ground, but others were elevating themselves to high terraces and sky gardens. Magical knowledge was a given.</p><p>“Awfully serene, don’t you think? I don’t know how anyone managed to summon….whatever-it-was and not have anyone notice. Or were these people complicit with that event somehow?”</p><p>The masked figure nodded his head “Not likely. If my research is correct, these are descendants of the Cult of Azar. I knew them as extreme pacifists, not even willing to combat those who would do them harm. Their ultimate goal at the time was to find a dimension to call thier own. To isolate themselves from a world that was continually being polluted with strife and discord. It seems they succeeded.”</p><p>He paused for a moment, his eyes carefully surveying the still image in front of him “Unless they were corrupted, they are more likely to either cast out or contain evil rather than use it. And I have already checked for corruption.”</p><p>He extended his hand, and beside the image of a city was an intricately crafted seal. It was circular, and laden with ancient glyphs. Some of which was even enochian and galeic.</p><p>“Their protective seal still holds. It cuts off Azarath from the rest of the cosmos and protects the realm from evil. Even the lords of hell would have a hard time breaching it. But the mere fact that that seal exists at all means Azar’s teachings still hold.”</p><p>Zatanna blinked, still looking over the design of the seal. She has never seen something so intricately crafted. “Azar?”</p><p>“The spiritual leader of the Azarathian people. She is as much a concept as she is an actual figure of Azarathian culture. It is from her that Azarath derives its pacifistic beliefs that places value upon all life. She is also a being of great power.”</p><p>“And how do you know all of this?”</p><p>The stony eyes of Dr. Fate didn’t even deign to look at her and was far more concerned with studying the image “While your scrying and location spells were fruitless, mine were not. My rituals told me a name that was somehow connected to the magical even that caught my attention. From there—” Several books faded into existence, each open and flipped to specific pages “It was all a matter of research. Sifting through ancient legends and cross referencing them with my knowledge was relatively easy. But the most challenging part was figuring out where they disappeared to. Thankfully, one of my older relics was able to assist me. It has produced the images that you have seen. Further evaluation has all but confirmed that they are indeed the followers of Azar.”</p><p>His voice lowered, and Zatanna was sure that if she were to somehow lift the helmet, she would find a frown on his face “I cannot break the seal without causing massive disruption, but I do believe that I can reach out to Azarath’s residents so that we may commune. With any luck they will be willing to answer questions.”</p><p>Zatanna’s lips pursed, and her eyes drifted to the various forms of parchment that still hovered near Dr. Fate. She saw that some that were written in Greek, others in Adamic, and surprisingly enough—Lyrn. A language that didn’t exist in human societies at all and was only spoken by spirits that were said to reside ‘at the edge of existence’. Even her father only managed to collect three books in that language.</p><p>She was startled out of her thoughts when Dr. Fate abruptly snapped his fingers, the sound echoing in the endless chamber and forcing the images to dissolve as if it was mist “It has been five minutes. Now, show me how you intend to remove the Blue Beetle’s scarab.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jack, and a few other characters alluded to in this chapter, is actually a reference to the Justice League: Unlimited’s Royal Flush Gang. The rest of his “gang” consisted of Ace, Ten, Queen and King (who was blowing off steam in the adjacent training room). Their real names were never given, but we know from the relevant episode that they were indeed kept in a “Sector 12” in the Arizona desert and that they were all once under government custody. Even the unnamed man with a scar over his eye is a reference to the figure seen instructing the gang in the government facility.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Intervention (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven goes through some tests for her powers while Dr. fate approaches Azarath to discover what they know about the disturbance from months ago.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those who want a time reference:<br/>Raven arrived on Earth on March 22nd 2016. This is shortly after the episode titled “Satisfaction”(Season 2, Episode 8) where the original Roy wakes up and goes after Lex Luthor. The chapter and episode of “Intervention” (Season 2, Episode 18) starts on May 30th and ends on June 14th, the same day Zatanna cleanses the scarabs of reach influence.</p><p>The aim of the game at this point is to begin accelerating things so Raven can go out and about, which I can't really do believably since she is in the hands of people who have an extensive bureaucratic process. My current goal is compress several of my planned chapters into eachother so I can establish and develop the Raven-Nightshade connection, Raven's power limitations/weaknesses and why she is allowed to encounter the Team in the first place.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>| Sector 16, National City</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>| 2016 June 5<sup>th</sup>, 6:03 PM</strong>
</p><p>No matter how many times Raven went through this, the feeling of plastic suction cups on her bare skin always made her feel vulnerable and uncomfortable. Well that and the fact that she was currently hooked up to a rather menacing looking machine that she couldn’t even begin to comprehend.</p><p>A disembodied voice spoke from a speaker “Lift the weight again, please.”</p><p>Her face remained passive as she did exactly that, her muscles not even straining as a black power covered the massive amount of metal before her. It was laced in a white outline, the contrast of which occasionally straining the eyes of anyone who stared at it for too long. And those that tried to look only at the white outline often compared it to looking at the sun—too bright to look at without damaging one’s eyes. The black and white weight was hoisted into the air with barely a thought, and Raven saw fit to let it remain there for however long they wished.</p><p>Which, as it turned out, was a fairly long time. She remained eerily still for several minutes, not even bothering to stand up from her sitting position. But if anyone could read her thoughts right about now, they would know she was trying to become more at ease with the situation.</p><p>Granted she didn’t feel threatened or anything. But everything about these “research tests” made her feel a bit uneasy. She was forced to wear a white shirt with white pants. She wasn’t allowed to bring anything in or out of the room. And the most unsettling part? She had no idea what all of these machines did.</p><p>Nightshade told her it was to measure her psionic waves and brain activity, but she still had no idea <em>how</em> they did that. The advanced machinery gleamed in the corner of her sight, its various lights, buttons and switches only serving to make it look exceptionally alien. The walls were maddeningly monochromatic with their pristine whiteness, and that lead her to the most unnerving thing in the room: the mirror.</p><p>They never told her about the mirror. But Raven knew there were people looking at her from beyond its reflective surface. If her intuition was right, she should be looking toward right at one of the scientists. Preferably in such a manner that she could feign eye-contact.</p><p>With her being as uncomfortable as she was, it was only fair that they were put off too. With any luck, she would be staring into the eyes of the old man who arrogantly called himself “the leading mind on super human energies”. She thinks his name was Arthur?</p><p>She didn’t see how his expertise would help anyway. She was no super human, but a half-demon. However similar they may appear to be, the differences between the two was significant.</p><p>The weight looming in the center of the room was more than 2 times her height, and if the feeling of her telekinesis was any indication, it was about the same weight as the giant boulders she used for concentration practice back on Azarath.</p><p>“Raven? Would you please begin jogging on the treadmill? We want to see if you can still continue lifting the weight if you are doing a physical activity.”</p><p>-X-</p><p>There indeed scientists behind the mirror, each wearing the standard white coats befitting of their station. A few were writing clipboards, but the majority were paying attention to the various holographic interfaces that litter the room, each depicting a different set of data.</p><p>The first displayed her basic bio:</p><p>
  <em>First Name: Raven</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Last Name: N/A</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Race: Half-Human, Half-CLASSIFIED</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Point of Origin: CLASSIFIED</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estimated Age: 8-10 Earth Years</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mental Status: Stable</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Additional Notes: Due to the nature of her powers, personnel are advised to not cause emotional distress. Her apathetic disposition is not to be taken as mental unwellness without specialized psychiatric evaluation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Powers: Telekinesis, Flight, Empathy, Teleportation, Magic</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Important Notes: Powers are emotionally influenced, use caution when subject is emotionally distressed. Personnel are explicitly forbidden to perform research or tests that cause emotional distress unless approved beforehand. Research and tests are summarily expected to be cancelled if the subject becomes emotionally unstable. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Current Power Designation: Delta-05, Further Evaluation Requested. Dual designation for emotional distress is pending.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inhibitor Collar Programming Type: Homo Sapien Normalization (HSN), Adjusted with Custom Parameters</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Evaluation Notice: Due to the collar’s experimental programing, officials are expected to remain vigilant for potential mental and physical complications within the subject. Drastic health complications are to be met with protocol HC-036.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Warning: Due to the collar’s experimental programing, it is not guaranteed that all of the subject’s powers are neutralized. If the subject is seen using super powered abilities, procedure UPI-0036 or UPI-0048 is to be put into effect depending on the subject’s intent or cause of disruption.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Other Notes: REDACTED</em>
</p><p>The screen immediately next to it measured energy wavelengths, a few were dedicated to reading Raven’s brain emissions, and others still were dedicated to measuring Raven’s vital statistics. But a few were nothing but gibberish. Lines of useless code and a chaotic collection of numbers of symbols. You see, the thing about magic and technology is that they don’t mix well. But it would be more accurate to say one does not translate well into the other.</p><p>It was a common knowledge that if a computer either encountered something it couldn’t read, or encounters something it (mis)interprets as being something else, then the entire system can get botched. It makes programs and algorithms become nothing but a cascade of faulty computer logic and erroneous data. And that data will continue to move through the system until it comes out as faulty data at best, or something completely unintelligible.</p><p>Or in simpler terms, the computers work completely fine. Its just the fact no one understands, and therefore hasn’t coded in, values for ‘magic’ that technology can comprehend. It is a perpetual X-factor. A factor that has several types, varieties and sometimes even changes on a whim through what many hypothesize to be the result of exponential dispersion for certain particles. Or so it is believed.</p><p>In theory, it should be possible to study magic to the point that it can be somewhat measured and understood. In the minds of leading experts around the globe, “real” magic the result of a set of natural laws that has yet to be understood. And this seems to hold true, after all, several man-made machines now have the ability to sense and detect magic. So it should be possible to analyze it, right?</p><p>“She doesn’t appear to be getting tired.” One woman said.</p><p>“That’s a moot point.” Another said. “Some of our devices still can’t find a useful algorithm to measure her power’s energy potential or even determine what type of energy it holds. We only have surface readings.”</p><p>An older man readjusted his glasses “We can analyze and postulate on what we already have. We have more than enough scenarios and readings to go on. But our superiors want us to better understand this girl’s limits. If she can lift 3,000 pounds like its nothing, then perhaps we should have her lift things that we normally reserve for those who have super strength? Have her start lifting things in tons instead of pounds.”</p><p>The woman scoffed “Just because we have recorded several testing scenarios, doesn’t mean our technology ‘saw’ everything. As a general rule, if a machine can’t understand it, then the machine can’t see it.”</p><p>“Well our machines clearly saw something, it just—” They looked at the holograms, the lines of blurred numbers and symbols remaining stagnant “Doesn’t know what it is. I grant you it may not have seen ‘everything’, but I wouldn’t say it saw nothing either. We should try reprogramming the formulae again and see if we can’t make more sense of it.”</p><p>Another voice spoke up, this one gravelly enough that it could easily be identified as belonging to a older man. One who was probably in his 40s. “I think a better idea is to have her interact with differing energy types. See how her barriers hold against electricity, plasma, radiation, ultraviolet light, etc. Those are things our machines can understand, and we can measure them against whatever we are seeing here.”</p><p>“That may be true, Dr. Light*.” The woman quipped. “But I don’t think we will be allowed to. In order to commence such experiments at any significant velocity, we would have to put through a formal proposal since her powers can’t be classified as ‘energy based’. That means we have to wait at least a week before they even begin considering it, and honestly—given how finicky they are on potential health complications for this particular subject, I think they will be more likely to reject the proposal outright. At best they would only approve conventional voltage tests. But things like radiation would be off the table.”</p><p>“Hm.” He hummed. He looked at the holographic screens again, his eyes attempting to filter through the collect data for anything useful “I suppose that’s true. But I will still write up a proposal draft. Just in case.” His eyes squinted upon seeing something of interest, his fingers continually swiping and zooming in on a few graphs. He wasn’t entirely sure, but if he was correct, there may be a way to have her lose control of her abilities using a very specific supersonic frequency*.</p><p>It would be temporary though and require the use of several million decibels of white noise. Not exactly something that could be easily produced. Still, perhaps they could use this knowledge to add in another temporary stun feature to her inhibitor collar?</p><p>He looked past the charts and into the two-way mirror, his eyes lingering on the lightly jogging form. Aside from her rather esoteric skin color, she did not look particularly impressive. She had a slight build, an angular face and muscle mass that was barely above the human average. It was something he highly suspected was the result of her oh-so-classified and mysterious genetics.</p><p>And yet….she put him on edge. A regular human girl running on the treadmill would be sweating and probably giving a light pant at this point. But this girl only seemed marginally fatigued. He also couldn’t help but notice how quickly her running form has improved over these past couple of weeks. No longer did she run like it was her first time doing actual exercise. Now she ran as if she has received prior training. Her breaths were almost continually measured, her muscle strain was minimized and most fascinating of all, her scans showed quick adaptation.</p><p>Her lungs were already attempting to maximize their inhalation capacity. Similarly, her neurons were already forming optimized synapses that would only enhance her running ability further. These changes were actually completely normal by human standards, courtesy of a human body willing to change and fine-tune itself when put under extreme strain through exercise and fitness. But these changes usually trigger over the course of several months of a rigorous training schedule, not over the course of a couple of weeks with only minimal physical activity.</p><p>Granted she did not appear capable of super speed or anything like that. But give her the proper training and she can easily close the distance between herself and a professional in a relatively short period of time.</p><p>By itself its not all that scary. But the girl seems to—how can he put it?—have a keenness about her. She stares at him through the mirror constantly, and not in the blank way Ace does on accident. No. She knows, or at least suspects, that she is looking at him even though he knows she can’t possibly look through the two-way mirror.</p><p>Just as peculiar was her penchant for knowledge. She may know jack diddly squat about American history and political science, but she is capable of writing essays about the cultural customs of the Khmer empire and the fall of Rome. Her instructors insist that it is simple the result of having an atypical education that prioritized esoteric knowledge, but he knows better. He has seen her browsing history and book requests lists. Children should not be looking up atlases for ancient Babylon!</p><p>He had no idea what her other half was, but he honestly wouldn’t be surprised if one of her parents was some deep space alien. Something that was roughly humanoid but still had mostly predatory instincts. She was a freak, in any case.</p><p>He stared at the still floating weight, where the black and white glow was quickly becoming infuriating. It was clear they were not going to discover anything interesting this time around due to technical limitations. If so, then why not try to discover something new?</p><p>He lifted a finger to the main operating pad, his skin only lightly tingling when his finger press on the holographic button that fed into the testing room’s microphone. “Ah, Raven? We can clearly see you can hold the weight even when you are running using your standard abilities. But is there any other way you can lift it? Remember, you can use anything in the room that isn’t part of our expensive equipment.”</p><p>His colleagues send him a bewildered set of glares but most of them turned their attention to the subject once they were done bickering. He really didn’t expect anything to come out of his outspokenness. But if nothing else they can get an idea for how creative this girl can get when faced with a problem.</p><p>She could try cutting and lifting the floor, for instance. But the metal’s protective shielding (not to mention its sheer density) meant this likely would not happen. Or she could try making her powers into some sort of construct. Not all that interesting but they could at least confirm that she could make constructs powerful enough to lift a massive amount of pounds. Whatever the results, or lack thereof, they can at least say they tried to find something useful.</p><p>He blinked a couple of times when the weight was lifted again, this time only being surrounded with a dark purple outline. His shock almost deafened him to the beeps and notifications from various machines, as well as the surprised murmurings from the other people inside of the room.</p><p>Well, well….this little freak also had conventional telekinesis by utilizing psionic energy. A quick glance at the screens all but confirmed this, with his own personal screen being littered with several notifications alerting him to usual activities that could be seen in her brain scans.</p><p>Eagerly readjusting one of the room’s cameras, Dr. Light refocuses on the subject in both excitement and dismay. He could already hear his peers buzzing in the background as they began preparing new ability reports and recategorization proposals, the room slightly buzzing as fingers began rapidly typing on various holographic devices. But observing the subject for any fallout was just as important. And even though he wouldn’t admit it out loud, he felt fascinated with what he saw.</p><p>Sweat beading down her face, her eyes determinedly focused on the floating object, a heaving chest that spoke of immediate exhaustion, and an extended arm that was trembling in midair. This was perhaps the first time he has ever seen her exhausted, and the sight have him a slight twinge in pleasure.</p><p>She was trembling now, and breathing even harder. The great weight even began trembling in her psionic grasp, with the purple glow even starting to flicker. How long has it been now? Only a minuet or so, surely. He saw her begin lowering the bulky weight slowly, her arm steadily guiding its decent. That won’t do.</p><p>He turned the speaker once again. “You must continue lifting the weight for as long as possible Raven. The whole point of this testing period is so we can determine the limits of your abilities, and you are doing a good job in showing us that. So please, continue lifting the weight like a good girl.”</p><p>The hunk of metal stopped its unsteady decent, shakily floating back to its original height—and Dr. Light raptly watched every labored breath she took.</p><p>
  <strong>| Tower of Fate</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>| 2016 June 13<sup>th</sup>, 11:46 AM</strong>
</p><p>Interdimensional travel was not an easy affair. It required tremendous skill and power, and a particular sensitivity to spatial-temporal shifts, and some dimensions were more difficult to reach than others. Of course, Azarath was one of those dimensions.</p><p>It was exceptionally isolated and guarded and as a testament to that fact, even Dr. Fate had no idea of its existence until recently. He was surprised that they were actually able to do it—succeed in their lofty goal, he means.</p><p>The Cult of Azar Dr. Fate knew of years ago always planned on participating in a mass exodus away from Earth. But they didn’t want to go to just any far off location. Instead, they strove to reach a place so thoroughly hidden in time and space that they could never be disturbed, and so they could be in a place where they more easily attain enlightenment.</p><p>In reaching a land at the edge of magical realms, the faithful hoped to remove themselves from temptation and materialism. But above all else, they sought a place where they could meditate on the nature of the universe. To reflect the essence of creation unto themselves and ease the pain of those who suffer. A lofty goal, to be sure. But not at all uncommon for a religious group at the time. He honestly expected for them to perish in their endeavor.</p><p>And yet here he was, preparing runes and all manner of arcane scripts so he could approach them. His lips were set in a stern frown as he looked at his hand, the gold-flecked gem* making a feeling of mild disgust to rise within the stoic sorcerer.</p><p>What he held was the product of their hubris. A gem that is now unimaginatively called a “Sin Gem” by the majority of modern spellcasters. In their attempt to purge themselves of sin, the Cult often participated in rituals to magically transfer their sins from their souls and transplant it inside an object. In so doing, they created artifacts of great power capable of tapping into ancient leylines---and each were fully capable of corrupting anyone who touched them. The one he held no was a sin gem that held the essence of greed.</p><p>The last recorded use when an alchemist used a greed gem in an attempt to ravage the UK’s economy at some point in the 19<sup>th</sup> century. Something about transmuting cheap metals into gold in massive amounts. But such mild disruption paled by comparison to the chaos the gems have caused in the past. The lust gem was sought after by foolish lovers who wanted a so-called magical ‘love charm’, and has lead to many cases of political infighting. The wrath gem was sought after by warriors on account of the power it gave, only to frustrate them to the point of unruly conflict. And the envy gem…that gemstone alone was the one that caused the most trouble, always ending up in the hands of magic users of all sorts only to end up tainting them with feelings of discontentment and bitter desires.</p><p>There was a reason he had to intervene and end their practice. However well-intentioned they were, they created something mankind simply wasn’t ready for. He destroyed all the gems he could, but several were already put into circulation. Thankfully the damnable things had a tendency to hide for several decades, fading or storing themselves in the very leylines they are able to tap into.</p><p>But regardless of their origin, their creation at the hands of the ancient cult meant that they could be used as a scrying tool in addition to harvesting the great power necessary to enable the opening of an interdimensional gateway. This would be especially true if, as he highly suspected, the very monks who created the gems were still alive.</p><p>“Hear me, paths of endless fathoms, for I intend to seek the land where others have fled. Behind the veil. Through the endless wryd and boundless skies. I tug at the threads of the realm and ask that you bade me entry. For I am Dr. Fate, and I intend on seeking Order.”</p><p>As if bade by ancient law, the sky was split open with a great white light. It was still in the shape of his ankh, but instead of imposing itself on the air like a glorified seal, the light of Azarath’s passage pierced this plane of existence like a steady a stream. As if to emphasize its different approach, the appearance of reality wafted around the ankh’s edges, as if it was nothing more than a cut cloth or a drifting mirage. Like reality was nothing more an illusion to be cast away.</p><p>It did not match his own sterner approach to magic, but it would serve its purpose. With a quick stride he entered the rift, the altered ankh gently closing behind him inaudibly like a faded memory. Then he was met the crisp air of aethereal nothingness, with magical currents soaring around him like a great storm.</p><p>But his spell worked. Before him lied the great seal of Azarath, bathing him in its wisteria glow. With the seal before him pushing at his form with a definite firmness, Dr. Fate is again reminded of how much this former cult has grown in terms of knowing the arcane.</p><p>“I am Dr. Fate. I have come to you from Earth so that I may ask you some questions. I have reason to believe that a great disturbance to the cosmos has likely originated form this location. So I ask that you give me counsel.”</p><p>In response the seal dimmed slightly, apparently knowing or at least acknowledging that he did not come as a threat. But aside from that minute detail, the seal still thrummed with defensive energy.</p><p>The Lord of Order waited, intently starring at the glimmering seal. He had a feeling they would not keep him waiting long. Regardless of how the cult had aged, they were doubtlessly aware of his existence and the power he wielded. They should know that he was fully capable of breaking past this seal if he really wished to.</p><p>What appeared to be smoke erupted from the seal, seeping from its vibrant lines like an emergent cloud. Coalescing into the form of a grey-hooded figure, Dr. Fate felt his shoulders straighten as he adressed the flickering image of the monk. “I greet you, monk of Azarath. Introduce yourself so that I may know to whom I am speaking.”</p><p>The faded image gained more detail, allowing him to see that this monk was an old man, his face complete with a defined set of wrinkles and a trim grey beard “My name is Coman, High Magistrate of Azarath.”</p><p>The faded image peered at the eyes hidden behind Dr. Fate’s helmet, his serene face taking a slight frown “I see you still have bad habit of stealing bodies from those who still yearn for life.” He noted.</p><p>The sorcerer didn’t even blink “He knew of the price. As well as why I need to maintain constant vigilance.”</p><p>The monk sighed in resignation “But it was a price you coerced him into. Why else does he resound with sorrow and weariness?”</p><p>The stare of Dr. Fate hardened “Enough Coman. I am well aware for how much you disparage my means of acquiring hosts. But that is not why I am here.” He let his stare linger on the monk, making sure to punctuate his next sentence “You will tell me what has left your dimension.”</p><p>The old man raised an eyebrow “You veiled threats are not anymore impressive now than they were back then, Lord of Order. But I must ask, why are you so intent on learning about this…disruption?”</p><p>The eyes of Zatarra glowed white and his voice boomed “Do not play dumb! Whatever left this place sent waves of disruption through several planes of existence! It was felt through several dozens, if not hundreds of dimensions! Never mind how it rattled the current balance of Order that has predominantly reigned supreme throughout most of the cosmos!”</p><p>The form of the golden-clad sorcerer hovered menacingly, an angry ball of magic forming in his hands like purging suns. But the face of the monk did not change. It was one of things he both disliked and admired about the ancient cultists: their ability to truly not have any fear at the concept of pain, suffering, or even death. If they were to meet what they considered their end, they would not raise any resistance. For raising resistance meant causing harm—something to which they were diametrically opposed.</p><p>Which meant this display of power would accomplish nothing.</p><p>The Lord of Order found himself recomposing his stature, attempting to arrange himself so that he could once again speak to the monk in a manner befitting of diplomacy. “Surely you must know that this is no trivial matter. Otherwise I wouldn’t even be here.”</p><p>This gained a nod from the aged man “Indeed. In fact your arrival was foreseen the moment the Gem left.”</p><p>Dr. Fate tilted his head, a mixture of anger and even bewilderment entering his tone “A Gem!? Is this what caused all of this disruption?” He clenched his fists in equal amounts of frustration and righteous fury. “I thought you all learned a lesson the last time you began creating those insufferable artifacts. At best they were a foolish attempt at spiritual purity, but such concentrated fragments of mortal sin can only bring about suffering when left in the hands of mortals! And you dared to create one that was massively more potent?!”</p><p>The old man raised his hands in a placating gesture “You misunderstand, I am not referring to a sin gem. Such things have not been made on Azarath for ages now. But the…how shall I call it? Manifestation? A conglomeration of the damned and the lost? She is more than just a gem, at any rate. Much more.”</p><p>“She?” Fate intoned. “So, this thing has a consciousness?”</p><p>After a slight pause, Dr. Fate gave a slight exhale, but made a point to give Conan a pointed glare “Did Azarath create this gem?”</p><p>“No.” He replied. “Her conception started on Earth. We merely intervened and ensured that she finished her formation on Azarath. So that she may exist, and live, and hopefully cause no harm. We had hoped—and attempted to ensure—that she would remain here.” His mouth almost turned into a wry smile “But it seemed fate had other plans.”</p><p>“I would be careful of that assessment, mortal.” Dr. Fate said. He gave the man a once over with his extrasensory sight, attempting to find any signs of deception. He found none. It wasn’t like them to lie, but then again, he was sure they would do anything to preserve anything considered “life”.</p><p>“How do I know that you are not lying to me?”</p><p>The monk gave him a solemn look “Because we know how far you would go to maintain ‘Order’. You may be open to reason most of the time. But we know that if you feel the balance between order and chaos is drastically threatened, you would resort to anything to ensure that threat does not come to fruition. If we were indeed harboring that threat, there is no doubt in my mind that you would break into Azarath with a vengeance. Even torture would not be beyond you, even though you would not take joy in it. And as much as I have faith in my years of training and in Azar’s power…”</p><p>He rubbed his neck nervously, the action blaringly signaling the monk’s first emotional response since this conversation began “I don’t think anyone would hold out for long. We couldn’t even attempt banishing you—the potential for harming your host would be too great. Not that it would work against you anyway.”</p><p>His response hanged in the air, the steely stare of the Lord of Order barring down on the monk as if contemplating his preeminent judgement.</p><p>But at last, the condemning voice of Nabu rang out. But not in a way that spoke of his doom. “If you knew it would grow into something this powerful, it should have been destroyed.” He condemned. One the one hand he wanted to thank them for intervening. Who knew how much chaos would have been sown if they hadn’t? On the other hand… “Although knowing what I do about your beliefs, I suppose such things were beyond your capabilities. As always, your cult’s well-meaning intentions bely your unintentional follies. But such is the way of mortals.”</p><p>He gave a glance at the powerful seal behind the vaporous figure, its powerful glow signifying the far-reaching heights the Azarathian people reached “But I have seen worse follies. Mankind often has a hand in the creation of its own destruction. I suppose it is just fortunate that this time it attracted the attention of a society of pacifists instead of some power hungry madman.” He turned his steely eyes toward Coman. “Know this, I will respect what was undoubtedly Azar’s intentions. But I am displeased with how Azarath harbored this great threat.”</p><p>Realizing that he intended no harm, the monk regained his serene composure “She may not become a threat at all. The Gem was handled in a such a way that her threat was negated as much as possible. However…” He gave small sigh “Her potential threat was well-known by us.”</p><p>The man reached into the folds of his cloak and brought out a blood-red jewel about the size of his palm.</p><p>Dr. Fate recognized the item instantly “A ramat stone*?”</p><p>“Yes. As I am sure you know, these items are exceptionally useful talismans since they are capable of storing a being’s essence. This one—” He raised the stone “Is filled with the essence of the very Gem you are so interested in.”</p><p>He fiddled with the gemstone, the large ruby being rolled around his wrinkled hand “Azar instructed me to give this to you. But be advised, the essence contained within this stone is…fragile. That is to say, it’s a bit outdated. It was created years ago, when the Gem was first expressing her power.” He tilted his face slightly, as if in deep thought “I suspect it can only be used once. Whether it is used to track the Gem, seal her away, or some other purpose, will be up to the wielder.”</p><p>With this the man extended his hand toward the Lord of Order, the opalescent jewel shimmering in the ethereal light. The notion of this being a peace offering was not lost as he accepted the stone, not even bothering to utter another word as he turned his back on the monk’s fading illusory image.</p><p>Within barely a minuet, Dr. Fate once again found himself in his tower, surrounded by nothing but an endless expanse of cosmic patterns. With the stone feeling placid in his hands, the Lord of Order found himself taking a breath as he took a moment to ease himself.</p><p>His host has been incessantly worried. Both about what they would learn and how Nabu would have extracted that information. But mostly he was worried about his daughter. Her damaged state when she attempted to scry for the Gem did not escape their notice. That she was able to find or experience anything at all was an incredible feat all on its own, but what they were dealing with….well, it was beyond the comprehension of most magi. What traveled to Earth that day made ripples throughout the cosmos, and Dr. Fate—as intrinsically tied to the concept of Order he was---knew a major potential disruption when he felt one.</p><p>Zatanna could have easily forfeited her mind to arcanist’s derangement if she wasn’t careful (or lucky).</p><p>It was precisely for that reason that Dr. Fate chose this date to approach Azarath. Zatanna would be in Bialya for the greater portion of the day, and scarab cleansing ritual would give him an ample excuse to not have her travel with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dr. Light is man who probably needs no introduction since he appeared on the Teen Titans TV show and in several comics. Just know that some of his origins have him begin as an ARGUS scientists and I used that for inspiration.</p><p>The “gold-flecked” gem is a reference to the DCUO item that is part of the Azarathian Sin Gem collection. I have mostly stuck with that game’s lore description of the items but there are changes. However, comic readers may realize that the Azarathian practice of expunging sins from their bodies is actually a callback to Trigon’s original origin where he was the product of the Azarathian people’s banished evil that they expunged from their own souls.</p><p>The Ramat Stone is a talisman Raven actually had in her possession in the comics. She gave it to Donna Troy as a means to locate her if she turned evil and a means to preserve a portion of her good self as a fail safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Summit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven discretely meets with Nightshade to discuss Trigon. Amanda Waller meets with politicians to discuss recent events and the future of U.S security.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not know how this ended up being as long as it was. But I am not going to question it either.</p><p>If any of my readers have any question on Raven’s abilities, limitations or mindset; now is the time to ask. There are admittedly a few ‘quirks’ to her powers which will be expanded upon later, but I just want to see what you guys think of her abilities thus far. Also feel free to commend on what you think of raven and Nightshade’s current dynamic.</p><p>In fact, feel free to ask me any questions about any of the characters. This chapter should mark the end of what I nicknamed the “introductory chapters”, but if needed I can add one more to clarify a few things.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>| Sector 16, National City</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>| 2016 June 13<sup>th</sup>, 11:016 PM</strong>
</p><p>Dream walking was a common practice on Azarath, but Raven is still shocked to find how empty the dreaming really was. Well actually that’s inaccurate. The dreaming was still full of stuff. An endless array of shapes, colors, feelings and even concepts. All being formed, morphed, destroyed or amalgamated by an unconscious will.</p><p>It was just no one was really all that aware in their dreams. They all felt…faded. Like they were not really there or were somehow on autopilot. But their feelings were still there. An unpredictable medley of horror, anger, embarrassment, joy and everything in between. They were all unfiltered, all appearing and disappearing with seemingly no reason.</p><p>She is now beginning to understand why her teachers were so intent on her mastering the art. But it still felt odd to have no one to meet. No monk willing to offer her lectures in a space that could replicate any memory. No passing citizen’s dream willing to offer her a view of the spaces outside of Azarath’s temple. Even the occasional odd spirit or dream creature would be appreciated, even if they constantly tried to pry into her unconscious as was their nature. The dreaming was meant to reflect the mind. To express what would often never be expressed otherwise. Those bits of madness, mania, repressed emotions and even memories or waking experiences that were not explored enough in the conscious day.</p><p>But such things affected her emotional state, and thus, she was taught to never let her mind stray. To never be lulled into that unconscious expression. She still experimented, of course. Was encouraged, even.</p><p>But she can’t say she ever used her abilities like this. Raven extended her hands, and focused her mind on remembering Munin, Nightshade’s shadow homunculi. The wispy shadow-bird was smuggled inside of Raven’s soul-self, hiding inside of a rabbit’s shadow.</p><p>The peculiar creature cawed out Nightshade’s thoughts, serving as a form of discrete communication between the two. But the birds, Nightshade reasoned, are just homunculi formed from thought and night force*.</p><p>With that basic knowledge in mind, Raven tried to recreate the essence that was “Munin”. It was an artificial creature, but it still came off as loyal. It was reflection of voiceless darkness, but the creature was influenced by Nightshade’s will and emotions.</p><p>A dark mass swirled in front of her, the wispy ink only barely starting to form the vague shape of a bird. But soon it coalesced, solidifying into something more distinct as Raven applied herself. The key to this sort of formation was to give the dreaming guidance, but not force it. But she also had to focus her mind inward, attempting to seek out a presence that she now carried within herself.</p><p>A caw greeted her ears, and Raven found herself looking an avian creature that has wisps of ebony fire drifting off its barely existent feathers.</p><p>It certainly looked like Munin. But it could just be a recreation. A particularly detailed recreation, but still. When the dreaming is overly forced it created exactly what the caster had in mind—even perfectly replicating the blanks in personality. If the caster never explicitly thought of it, then it doesn’t exist. Such constructs therefore had noticeable gaps. They had unnatural pauses, or weird quirks when put in situations the caster simply never thought about. Which is to say nothing of the random deformations that came from such dissonance.</p><p>But this ‘Munin’ was currently pecking at the imaginary ground and pitter-pattering on the ground, likely attempting to gather its bearings. That’s a good sign. While she hadn’t been imagining bird habits, the dreaming was able to pick up what behaviors were connected to the idea of ‘bird’. But that still wasn’t enough indication of the dream creature’s intended identity.</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to lead me somewhere?” Raven asked. At her voice the bird pierced her with a white-eyed stare, the empty glowing eye pointedly capturing her attention as it gave a loud coo and took to the air.</p><p>So it knew how to fly too, then.</p><p>Taking a mental note to remember how to wake up, Raven began treading after the careening fowl that was deliberately(?) leaving behind a trail of black feathers for her to follow. They were steadily flowing down from the highest ether, daintily cascading before her impassive eyes like gusts of cotton on a nonexistent wind.</p><p>Raven pointedly tried to ignore the sight that was flowing in the corners of her vision, intentionally passing by the dreams of living people without even a nod of acknowledgment. It wouldn’t be right of her to intrude on people’s dreams. She also couldn’t afford to lose her focus when traveling like this. If one became lost in the deep part of the dreaming, they simply couldn’t wake up.</p><p>But that didn’t stop from seeing glimpses. At first, she saw the usual dreams of a peaceful populace. Dreams of success, of happiness, of some sort of wedding with faces she couldn’t focus on. But the more she traveled after Munin, the more the dreams turned into something of a darker nature.</p><p>Most of them were standard nightmare fair. Supernatural monsters, glimpses of dismemberment, falling off of tall buildings. But some of them were more familiar to her. She saw it on the television. She saw people revealing themselves to be machines, images of small green aliens masquerading as politicians, and a great moon-sized orb hovering over Earth while it shot several projectile missiles.</p><p>She remembered that day. Everyone was being told to take sanctuary in their homes, and every television channel was being forced to tune in to the local or national news stations. Even with her inhibitor collar, the tension and fear in the room was palpable. Even the stern one-eyed teacher had his glued to the news coverage, watching with baited breath as he awaited any information that would tell them of the planet’s eminent demise.</p><p>Some dreams actually showed her glimpses of what they feared. Of Dr. Fate’s shield cracking and allowing missiles to bombard entire continents, of Earth’s militaries failing to neutralize all of the Warworld’s additional weapons. But the most prominent nightmares of all involved insect-themed ships rising out of the oceans, heralding an extraterrestrial danger that no one was too sure how to deal with.</p><p>The only thing more constant than their fear was of the black feathers, still falling even as the landscape began to change from passing nightmares to an alien landscape.</p><p>She saw giant brown mushrooms, and it was somehow lighter. It also didn’t feel like a dream. It was too detailed. Looking up she saw an eclipse in the sky, but the heavens themselves were still bathed in perpetual sunlight. But that light did nothing to dampen the gangly forest that was starting to form.</p><p>The forest had no leaves, and what trees could be seen had no discernible form of bark. Instead they looked like gangly strands of flowing sludge. Like the forest itself was little more than an oil painting. Munin was perched in one of these trees, preening its nebulous feathers in a show of absentmindedness.</p><p>Raven can’t say she’s ever been to this part of the dreaming. Although that’s not saying much since the land was never-ending and ever-changing. Raven addressed the bird “Is this where Nightshade wants to meet me?”</p><p>The bird merely looked at her as it ruffled its feathers, seemingly content to just wait around. But it did give a slight caw of affirmation. Or at least she thinks so. Raven can’t really say she knows bird-speak all that well. “I’ll that that as a yes, then.”</p><p>She took another look at her surroundings. While the landscape seemed reminiscent of what would be found in artworks like Starry Night or The Scream, she could still sense something beneath the surreal veneer. It was roiling, piercing. Allowing Raven to feel the slight pangs of unease and spin-chilling fear. It made her hair stand up on end, and she concluded that it would be best if she didn’t touch anything while she was here. She didn’t really like the idea of waiting here either.</p><p>Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long.</p><p>“I am surprised how quickly you showed up.”</p><p>Raven turned her head, only feeling mild surprise to find Nightshade approaching her in the form of frightening shadow. One where her eyes glowed with an ethereal light, and her open mouth showed hints of fangs and sharp teeth.</p><p>But like a mirage, that image quickly vanished to replace that form with the Nightshade she knew all too well. She had her hands on her hips, and her eyes gave Raven her typical appraising look. Like she was trying to find any signs of deception or ulterior motive. But it was quickly replaced with her standard serious expression. She always seemed ready to get down to business. “Now that you are here, walk with me. This place tends to go easier on those it becomes familiar with.”</p><p>Raven gave a gesture toward the landscape “So what am I sensing? Is—”</p><p>“The fears, insecurities and anxieties of mankind. As well as the remnant emotions of bordering realms which have no convenient name. The Land of Nightshades borders the darker side of the dreaming, and is therefore privy to most of what can comprise a nightmare.” Nightshade turned around, lifting a hand as an open invitation to Munin “Although we are merely on the border of those places now. I think Munin escorted you here quite nicely.”</p><p>Raven caught up with the older woman, observing how Munin practically preened at his master’s praise “He did. I wasn’t accosted by anything and didn’t get trapped by anything either.”</p><p>“That is just as much due to your dream walking abilities.” Nightshade stated “Most people would not have been capable of remembering Munin, much less following him—and that includes me.”</p><p>“Really?” The confusion Raven felt only lasted for a second, but it had her powers lashing out at the paint-like scenery. Before she knew it the area her powers hit morphed, the stringy tree molting into a dark mass of gurgling muck. For a moment Raven thought she saw the reflection of hand beginning to reach out. But the sludge was forcefully reconstructed into its previous shape by Nightshade, who commanded it with a strict sweep of her darkness-cladded arm.</p><p>She looked startled, and it was with a little reluctance that she repositioned her arm back to her. “…Make sure you keep your emotional outbursts to a minimum. I prepared this place specifically for this meeting, but I have no idea how your magic will affect things.”</p><p>With that explanation in place, the two continued their walk into what Raven mentally dubbed a “nightmare forest”. It all felt unusual. The ground didn’t make a sound as they walked, and with every step Raven felt the pinpricks of fear picking at the back of her mind. Thankfully her mental barriers were nothing to scoff at. It also helped that she was distracted by curiosity “So you don’t dream walk at all? Even though your familiars are tied to the dreaming?”</p><p>Nightshade absently ran a finger through Munin’s feathers. “I actually wouldn’t call my homunculi familiars, even though they serve a similar function. They are honestly closer to constructs than anything else. Also I’m not even sure I summon the same homunculi every time. I just…reassemble them. Although the nightmare real does help animate them.”</p><p>She gave a sideways glance to the smaller girl, and Raven noted not for the first time, that her emotions always bordered on concern when she did that. “But to answer your question: no. I can’t dream walk. Or at least not in the same way you can. My mind is not that lucid on its own and the only reason we are here is because I performed a ritual in my homeland.”</p><p>“So I guess that only leaves one question: why am I here. We were talking fine through Munin in my soul-self.”</p><p>Nightshade ceased her stride, the action causing Raven to follow suit and stop her movements. “Because I want to see what you think is a threat. Because I want to see if you are really as talented in dream shaping as you claim. And because I want to have a serious talk with you face to face. But that can wait for a bit.”</p><p>Nightshade decided to sit on the ground, and Munin promptly opted to land itself next to her feet. “How about you tell me about your tests?”</p><p>Taking the lotus position, Raven eased herself into the situation “My tests are going well. I did as you suggested and let them learn of what you call my ‘psionic’ abilities. But I can’t say I enjoyed how they reacted to it. Especially that Arthur guy. He’s a creep.”</p><p>Nightshade almost smirked at that. She always suspected Dr. Arthur Light of being either a sadist or mad scientist. Or both. The guy was always way too keen on pushing his subjects to their limits. “He is quite the character. But do you even know what psionics are?”</p><p>Her response was monotone “From what I understand it supposed to refer to psychic potential. The force of mind over matter.” Her brows furrowed “But I still don’t understand why it isn’t recognized as magic. Magic has deep roots in the manipulation and reflection of the mind. ‘Psionics’, as they call it, is a natural expression to that. It’s just not as rooted in the spiritual despite being part of the mental.”</p><p>Nightshade gave her a slightly confounded look. It took her a few moments to think it through, but eventually she found a sufficient reason to that logic “I take it this part of the Azarathian worldview, then? That everything pertaining to the self is connected to magic?”</p><p>“Not just the self. But in plants, the stars, human faith, dreams” she swerved her head to look at her surroundings “Basically everything. Although we do acknowledge that there is a separation between magic and certain parts of reality.”</p><p>“Well on Earth—and most of the galaxy really—know psionics to be more of a scientific phenomena. That’s why it can be measured with advanced machinery and the like. Do all Azarathians have telekinesis?”</p><p>“Only some of them. Allowing the mind to access the material plane is a feat not every monk can achieve. But some monks who do achieve it, but have not trained their minds sufficiently, can only lift light objects or snuff out candles.” Raven swallowed “I, on the other hand, always had a strong mind due to my father and my training.”</p><p>“That makes sense.” Nightshade admitted “You may be approaching it from a unique angle, but ultimately you can qualify as psychic.”</p><p>“That’s magic too.”</p><p>“Not in the magic way though. That sort of magic is usually associated with prophesy, foresight and communication with spirits. The term ‘psychic’ in this world usually refers to those who have really strong minds and have abilities like telepathy and telekinesis.”</p><p>The look Raven gave Nightshade was blank, but she could still decipher bits of frustration with how her eyebrows gave a slight crease “I still don’t understand the difference. Several sorcerers have strong minds capable of those feats.”</p><p>“That is true but—” Nightshade bit her lip “It’s just different. Not only are we capable of analyzing it but we can often trace it back to biology. Science.”</p><p>The young girl tried to digest this information, giving a nod. But Nightshade suspected she still internally found it confusing. “The important part is that officials can understand it. Therefore, they will feel more at ease about you. But how about we discuss something else? Like your psychiatric sessions?”</p><p>If possible, Raven expression became even stonier. “They are frustrating, though its not like they know that. They ask about my mother, my upbringing and how I am adjusting to my new accommodations. They also ask me about my father, and why I believe what I do about him.” Her nose wrinkled in distaste. “They have not explicitly expressed their doubt about his existence. But I know they think I made him up. Or rather, they think Azarath made him up.”</p><p>Nightshade looked at her in understanding “That is not unexpected. Just continue playing along for the time being.”</p><p>Raven looked at her quizzically “Play along?”</p><p>“For the most part, people do not believe in magic. And those who do believe in magic are either practitioners or are people who believe magic is just an ‘alternative science’ that is just not well understood yet. Which means your prophecy of Trigon’s return? It’s just a fairy tale to them. Make believe from a fanatical cult.”</p><p>Nightshade gave a thick swallow, and her face noticeably contorted slightly in a show fear. “I don’t think they could believe in Trigon even if they wanted to. Much less the face that you are his—” There was a poignant pause, and Raven felt a wave of incredible unease run through Nightshade’s body “Daughter.”</p><p>Another pause. “That’s part of what I wanted to talk to you about. I think you should downplay that part of your heritage. They may believe that you are part demon, but they are only to categorize you as a delusional headcase if you continue spouting how Trigon is a threat.”</p><p>“But he is a threat!” Raven insisted.</p><p>Nightshade’s voice was stern “I know you think that, but the others just won’t believe you. If you continue saying that so openly then I can’t really help you prepare for his potential return.”</p><p>Raven bit her lip and her hands began fiddling with eachother. They were small actions, but they somehow made the girl look guilty “So I just…. lie? Just tell them I don’t believe in Trigon anymore and that I was brainwashed or something?”</p><p>Munin, intrigued by the girl’s rare emotional response, began pecking at her feet. It was fiddling with her shoelaces, the vast majority of which was coiled and knotted in lace monstrosity. That inept show-tying combined with her general small appearance made Nightshade think of a lost child. “Have you….ever lied before?”</p><p>Raven looked at her with her black eyes that almost looked like a dark shade of purple in the right light “A few times. I usually feel horrible about it and accidentally blow something up.”</p><p>Nightshade almost balked in surprise “You say you can’t lie, but you the whole reason we are here is because you didn’t tell anyone except for me that you were capable of dreamwalking.”</p><p>“Obfuscation isn’t lying though.” Raven argued “I just occasionally withhold information if I think it’s prudent.”</p><p>“That’s just lying by omission.” She stated.</p><p>Raven tried to shoo away Munin “If you would like to view it that way. Point is: I don’t tell people falsehoods. It just feels wrong.”</p><p>Nightshade wanted to argue but stopped herself. Regardless of how she framed it, it was still proof that she was capable of deception. Plus, the claim matched with her experiences thus far.</p><p>Dreamwalking, for instance, could be considered a form of magic since the dreaming is a magical realm. People couldn’t say she lied about having psionic abilities either since she explicitly stated that she had the power of telekinesis when first questioned. They just did not foresee the form, or rather, forms—plural—that she was capable of using. Never mind the fact that Raven apparently didn’t see the difference between her psionics and magic, apparently.</p><p>Nightshade could work with that. “Alright. Then continue obfuscating. Just abstain from talking about Trigon as openly as you have been. If the men in white get the impression that you are becoming less and less effected by Trigon’s supposed mythology, the more likely they are to give you more freedom. Might even be able to transfer you some place where we can plan out extended public outings. From there, we will have a lot of opportunities to deal with the issue at hand.”</p><p>Given her circumstances, such permissions would likely take months or even years to acquire under normal conditions. But if a trusted agent in their employ was willing to act as a handler, then that would be another matter.</p><p>But that could be handled at a later date. “But for the sake of understanding Trigon’s potential arrival, I want you to show me what he is capable of.”</p><p>Raven’s head snaped to attention, Munin’s picking completely forgotten as the girl eyed Nightshade with a barely perceptible skepticism “You want me to show you what he is capable of? As in, demonstrate his destructive potential?” Her face hardened “I don’t think you understand what you are asking. I don’t know what will happen if I release even a fraction of my destructive power.”</p><p>“But you forget, Raven” Nightshade extender her arms and gestured to the surrounding area “We are in the dreaming. The nightmare part of it, specifically. In a place that I specifically prepared so you can show me what you fear. So that your terrors can be made manifest without the dreaming being overly affected by it. It’s part of the reason we are so close to the Land of Nightshades in the first place.”</p><p>Nightshade rose from her seat, and Munin took this as its cue to perch on her shoulder again “Whatever happens here, it will only be remembered in this place. In this section of non-reality that is caught between two dimensions. So, show me.” Her eyes crinkled in mild humor “Assuming that you can, of course. It depends on how skillful you are at forming dreams like you claim to. Or a nightmare in this case.”</p><p>Raven was unimpressed, but her explanation still made the girl stand up to survey her surroundings once more. The fear that was prickling on her mind before had disappeared, and was instead just…sitting in the trees. It was still there, being held behind the bark that was perpetually smeared in abstraction. But it somehow still felt ready to reach out.</p><p>Raven closed her eyes in concentration and extended one of her arms to the bright eclipsed sky. Within a few moments the sky darkened with storm clouds and the fear within the landscape was beginning to seep out and tinge the ominous sky with a red tinge. The sky cracked with crimson thunder, and even though Nightshade expected the cold chill of an oncoming storm, all she felt was an almost unbearable heat. Like she was somehow in a furnace. The booming red thunder had chills racing up and down her spine, with the cracking charges only serving to herald an oncoming calamity.</p><p>But she saw other, small figures flying through the air. Familiar figures. Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, Hawkman, Atom, etc. The Justice League was in full attendance, their various glowing hands and stern looks showing that they were preparing for battle. At the head of the group was Superman, standing proudly like the American symbol he was.</p><p>The next thing Nightshade knew, he was engulfed in a blood-red laser that pierced him from beyond the chaotic storm. His body flashed for a second, his skeleton viable even from this imaginary distance. And then he was dust.</p><p>He was just…gone. Not even able to put a fight or even see the enemy.</p><p>But as if a vengeful god was satisfied with the Man of Steel’s death, the clouds began to part and the air somehow became even heavier as an invisible power began pushing down on everything around it.</p><p>A giant figure stepped out those clouds. Several stories tall, red skin and adorned in what would normally be an unimpressive set of armor that only covered his hips and upper thighs. But there was no denying his power. His glowed with an unfathomable intensity, shimmering with the power of destruction. His posture was strong and proud, and was surpassed only be his seeming invulnerability as the Justice League began shooting at him with everything they had. Energy blasts, superhuman punches, magical volleys, an assortment of lasers—all of them didn’t seem to do anything. These attacks, which could decimate tanks or even small armies, didn’t even seem to graze him.</p><p>At most, they annoyed him. The horned figure sneered at their feeble resistance, his hand swatting at the flying figures faster than she could blink, and the action was accompanied by a red spray. A shower of blood that burned itself into cinders due to the being’s immense ambient power.</p><p>When those that were left began distancing themselves from him, likely attempting to stay out of his reach, the massive demon shot them a deadly glare. A glare that sent the very same lasers that all but atomized Earth’s greatest hero.</p><p>The air became even more oppressive the longer Nightshade watched. But she couldn’t turn away. She was compelled to watch what could only be called a slaughter as Trigon began incinerating the world’s greatest defenders one by one.</p><p>The more she watched, the more difficult it was to breath. And even though she couldn’t see what was happening around her, she knew from the smell of sulfur and burnt flesh that the land was in flames and being reduced to cinder.</p><p>Before she knew it, there was nothing left but the towering demon. There were no other heroes coming to save them. They were all dead, with not even ashes to serve as reminders. And then the legendary tyrant demon conqueror began to walk away, the ground shaking as he walked and the burning storm worsening with every infernal breath he took.</p><p>But she was still scared. Frozen in place by an invisible force that all but screamed Trigon’s essence. An essence that only minutely reminded Nightshade remember her first encounter with Raven. Just that feeling of oppressive power, damnation and a willingness to destroy. At least Raven was good at hiding it. Mostly.</p><p>But at last Trigon’s visage disappeared among the clouds and smoke, his presence finally lessening its influence on her mind. But she somehow still had trouble breathing. Looking down at herself, what was left of Nightshade’s breath was caught in her throat.</p><p>Her arms, legs and most her torso was all turned to stone. It was only now she realized that her limbs felt like lead, and that her lungs were beginning to burn with each attempted breath as the petrification slowly but surely began crawling up toward her neck.</p><p>A panic overtook her body as she futilely squirmed and struggled. She strained what left of her muscles, had breath rushing through her mouths and nose, and began craning her neck in every available direction in a vain attempt at escape.</p><p>But eventually the stone began reaching her neck, seeming to take a perverse joy in how it was all but strangling nightshade as she took her last and final breath. Her face was frozen in an almost-scream, her neck accidentally twisted in such a way that she was looking toward her side.</p><p>She wished she was still looking at the sky.</p><p>The surreal land of the Nightshade realm was replaced with her Kansas town, the street littered with the petrified remains of her close friends and family---each sporting their own expression of terror and fright. Some has their face twisted as they screamed. Others has their faces marred when their petrification captured their ugly sobbing.</p><p>Just when Nightshade though these rampant feelings of despair would consume her, it all vanished like dust in the wind. Something that almost prompted her to wail, for what else could she do to express her grief?</p><p>But that dissipation of all she had ever loved was not the result of Trigon’s imaginary whim. It was just the end of the nightmare, and Nightshade was once again looking at the familiar terrain of spindly trees and an ever bright sky.</p><p>Nightshade quickly turned around, her gaze quickly focusing in on a guilty-looking Raven who still had her arm slightly outstretched. She knew she could form dreams. She knew she had knowledge of a demon known as Trigon. And she knew that the girl was abnormally powerful.</p><p>But those were not random people she was looking at. They were her friends, her family. So how did she know that?!</p><p>“What else do you know?!” She roared. She drew power to her fists in an angry and fearful surge, shooting a blast of pure night force at the girl who quickly levitated herself out of the way.</p><p>Her surge of power began calling out to the surrounding area, with shadows beginning to dance and reach from every nearby shadow of the forest that was quickly beginning to darken as Nightshade shot blast after blast after the quick moving creature.</p><p>This may be the dreaming. But they were by <em>her</em> realm, <em>her</em> territory where Nightshade’s powers were at their most potent.  She was the last of the royal line of Land of Nightshades and she would defeat this creature!</p><p>A dome began to form around the area, the black darkness beginning to take shape the longer Nightshade remained in distress. But Raven didn’t seem particularly panicked.</p><p>Concerned, yes. Her face showed a little distress, but it wasn’t something that spoke of panic. She continued to fly around, deftly dodging Nightshade’s attacks with surprising ease. What few shadow blasts that close were promptly deflected by an ebony shield Raven generated form her hands.</p><p>Nightshade called the ambient power around her even more, trying to pick and pluck at the girl’s subconscious and begin manifesting her fears. If she couldn’t harm her conventionally, then she could get her mind to do it for her. The Land of Nightshades was the land where people’s greatest fears were reflected back at them, so this should be possible.</p><p>But nothing happened. She called and called, but what latent magic was able to reach Raven’s mind was being repelled or pried off with ease. Nothing of the realm was capable of reaching inside its depths. So she had mental barriers? She should have guessed. If she was capable of dreamwalking then that meant she had mental discipline.</p><p>With a yell she continued her assault, shooting even more magic at anything that moved. The young girl was beginning to slow down, her eyes occasionally darting toward an incoming attack she rushed to deflect. She extended her arms a few times, likely trying to conjure a fragment of a dream to aid her defense. But that was not going to happen with Nightshade’s strangle hold on the terrain.</p><p>The one-sided battle continued, and Nightshade even landed a few blows on the girl purely due to her massive spread of attacks. But while her blasts pushed her back and even gave her began tearing away at her clothing, the attacks didn’t give her any bruises or any other form of notable damage.</p><p>Instead, Raven’s form began to flicker and fade. And then it clicked: Raven wasn’t really here. She was dreaming, and this form of her Nightshade was seeing now was only a mental projection of her sense of self.</p><p>This realization made Nightshade falter, the shadows around the area fizzling out in her nervous fit, and Raven saw her chance. “I’m sorry.” Raven shot out a blast of her own, and Nightshade brought her arms up to form a paltry defense.</p><p>But instead of feeling any form of damage, Raven’s blast instead surrounded Nightshade, and the older woman felt herself falling through a cold and empty space. When her feet finally hit the ground she was greeted with the sight of aging stones and crumbling ruins.</p><p>With a few disorienting steps, Nightshade began looking around. She knew this place.</p><p>It was her family’s estate. Or used to be, at any rate. Whatever this grand castle used to look like was worn down by destructive forces and reduced to nothing but a collection of dark rubble and half-standing ruins. She was standing in what used to suspected to the west wing’s main hall.</p><p>Looking outside of a broken window, Nightshade looked at the familiar dour landscape of the empty realm. Always dark. Always bathed in perpetual darkness. Within nothing but a collection of dark, ink-like trees populating the landscape. There were never stars.</p><p>She never told Raven about this place, and yet she undoubtedly sent here for a reason. Probably so Raven herself could make an escape and wake herself up. With the sudden displacement allowing Nightshade to settle her nerves, the woman let out a long and labored sigh.</p><p>With each breath Nightshade’s fear was being pushed further and further away, and the leftover effects of her terror were starting to fade away. It was only when she was calm that she noticed a piece of cloth stuck in her thigh-high boots, and it stuck out like a sore thumb.</p><p>Nightshade grasped it. It was white and shimmered with a magical light, and while Nightshade was no expert on the dreaming, she knew what a dream construct was when she felt it. It even had the ends of its fraying threads turning into a golden dust the longer she held it, slowly but surely fading away like fairy dust.</p><p>Removing one of her gloves, Nightshade noticed that it felt like cotton. Like what Raven’s uniform is made out of. Had she ripped this off of her person? Her dream projection? She turned it over to see a messily scrawled message: It took me a while to find your empathic signature. I hope this place makes you comfortable. I didn’t know the realm was so receptive to your presence.</p><p>The calligraphy was terrible, and the message itself looked like it was written in black slime instead of proper ink. As if accentuate that point the message began to smear as the writing material began to slug its way toward the direction of gravity.</p><p>Like everything else pertaining to this imaginary cloth, the message was beginning to fade away. Reduced into dust, and then nothingness as the laws of reality began to push it away. Was she capable of doing this on Earth, she wondered. Or was it only possible here because of how this realm bordered the dreaming? It was probably the later (she hoped).</p><p>She had…overreacted. When Raven began forming the nightmare she didn’t expect it to be as potent as it was, or to affect her mind as much as it did. She even forgot about how her affinity for realm combined with Raven’s knowledge would enable viewer consonance—she formed the nightmare specifically so it could take Nightshade’s mental input. Hence why she saw familiar faces among the fabricated stone statues.</p><p>Although that phenomena opened up the possibility that several other things seen in the nightmare was due to Nightshade’s mental input: the heroes in the sky, the apocalyptic atmosphere….Trigon himself. But that didn’t seem like Raven’s style. Plus, viewer consonance can only be invoked so much before the fabricated dream breaks apart. The whole point of viewer consonance was to fill in the blanks of a nightmare, not generate the whole thing.</p><p>But at least Raven took her to where she needed to go. She used this place to prepare for her meeting with Raven and still had some business to take care of. Walking along the ruined rug, Nightshade found herself pushing past a set of large mahogany doors.</p><p>What was left of the castle’s library largely consisted of a rotting roof and entire piles of half-burned books, but for the most part the place still served as a useful place to find knowledge.  Unfortunately one would have to sift through several damaged collections of parchment to find anything useful, and because of the latent properties of books’ construction, that meant nothing could be removed from the realm either. If anyone tried it would just dissipate into ethereal dark matter and never be recovered.</p><p>But there were several tomes of note here. Including tomes that explicitly detailed Trigon.</p><p>At the thought of that name Nightshade gave a visible shiver. She didn’t voice this aloud, but she been hoping that Raven was mistaken. That Trigon was not her father and that tales of the omnipotent demon lord were false. But research in this library told her differently.</p><p>There were indeed records about Trigon in this library. Most of them were not on open displayer either, but were tucked away in storage books that held pocket dimensions or secret archives hidden in one of the library’s many shadows. But they were all fairly consistent, despite how little there was to go on. He was a demon lord with no peer. A conqueror or worlds and dimensions alike. Constantly described as being a towering figure with crimson skin, white hair, black horns and eyes filled with hellfire. That he was capable of shooting beams that could erase a person from existence and had strength that could rival gods.</p><p>Raven’s nightmare all but matched what was recorded here and even showed phenomena that the documents completely overlooked. She supposed it was possible Azarath had similar documents and indoctrinated her to believe in this figure of Armageddon as her father figure, but somehow…she doubted it. And just to be sure, she came here to prove it.</p><p>Nightshade strode across the decaying chamber, heading toward a space she had personally taken over in one of the far corners of the massive room. It was laden with esoteric scripts written in chalk, and has several books scatted across the empty floor, each bookmarked and scribbled in with Nightshade’s personal notes.</p><p>She had used it to prepare a part of the dreaming for their meeting, and to allow Nightshade to allow the ability to enter the realm of nightmares with complete lucidity and complete physicality. But only for as long as she remained on the realm’s borders. It was also prepared so that it can be used in an informative ritual once she convinced Raven to use her power in that area.</p><p>In that sense her plan went without a hitch. There was no way the land didn’t pick up on Raven’s magic once she began dream shaping. But she could have just as easily ruined it when she used her own magic as excessively as she did. That might ruin things.</p><p>With that in mind she kneeled before the array of arcane markings, her lips already forming syllables of an esoteric language most humans did not know even existed. “Yest kisnib kloshak uraugt hetnet. Ost enib jurum ket no tek eren! Est! Est nurouk!”</p><p> The aim of the ritual was simple: determine Raven’s true identity. While there was always the possibility that Raven was telling the truth, as she always seemed to do, high class demons are notorious for keeping their identities secret. Names have power and demons are sensitive to spells that directly invoke their name. If “Raven” was just an alias, then this ritual will likely shed light on what her real name is.</p><p>But this ritual could also produce other results. While most English translations of this ritual would say it would reveal a “name” it could just as easily reveal a title or epithet. Something that was irrevocably tied to her identity and being, and therefore magically relevant. Assuming this ritual worked at all, of course. She may have screwed everything up.</p><p>The chalk was beginning to dissolve into white smoke, their puffy wafts focusing themselves into a tight ball while she continued her second set of chants. The smoke continued to focus itself, the nebulous mass eventually becoming so concentrated that it looked like a crystal ball was beginning to form in the middle of the air.</p><p>That wasn’t much of an exaggeration either since she was petitioning one of the many spirit realms to look into Raven’s identity. With orb nearing completion, Nightshade opened her eyes and began peering toward the ball’s center. Trying to see something—anything—that could answer the questions that struck fear into her heart.</p><p>At first nothing seemed to be happening. Just the continual movements of what could easily be mistaken as mist or fog. The movement of natural precipitation. But the more she focused the more her mind began to buzz, affected by some sort of paranormal force.</p><p>She continued to focus further, her eyes determinedly never leaving the center of smokey orb—even as it began to darken to that familiar shade of ominous black that she saw not too long ago. It even began showing the after images of crimson lightning strikes.</p><p>She focused harder, the buzzing in her head now becoming a cacophony of whispers that she couldn’t make heads or tails of. Her head began to pulse with pressure, and the voices began to get louder and louder. As if they were each desperately trying to tell her something important. She thought she heard snippets of English, incomplete phrases that only barely registered in her mind. Each registering in her mind through hushes whispers and hoarse voices.</p><p>
  <em>Gem of—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soul Ascending—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heart of Darkness—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She is the Nexus—</em>
</p><p>They were discordant, disarrayed. A mess of overlapping voices. The pressure in her head got worse the more they spoke, but she knew she was close. The voices got louder with each second despite their continued murmurs and pressure built and built.</p><p>Then, as if the community of ethereal beings reached a consensus, the voices ceased and a single, clear thought came to her:<em> Daughter of Darkness</em></p><p>
  <strong>| Washington, D.C</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>| 2016 June 19<sup>th</sup>, 9:30 PM</strong>
</p><p>It was small meeting, but one that several interested parties made sure to attend. Be they generals, a handful of senators or special lawmakers. This meeting, as short notice as it was, was not one to ignored. Especially not with recent events.</p><p>The Warworld was quite literally hanging over everyone’s heads and the government recently released a report to high clearance personnel concerning the Kroloteans. Certain things needed to be discussed.</p><p>The conference room was dominated by a large meeting table, and each prepared seat was paired with a carefully constructed dossier. A variety of imposing figures sat at the table, the majority of whom were frowning as they read through the given files.</p><p>But none held more attention than General Wade Eiling, who was standing at the head of the table “We have reason to believe that the existence of the “metahuman” gene has been leaked.” An image showed up on a projector, showing a small green alien restrained onto a metal table and speaking an unintelligible language. “Interrogation of captured Kroloteans have all but confirmed that that outside extraterrestrial forces are now beginning to take interest to our planet and our population. They have already established several bases throughout the world, and continue to infiltrate high government positions. I am sure I don’t have to remind everyone how they even impersonated Secretary General Tseng.”</p><p>A murmur of agreement started, and several heads began to nod.</p><p>“And to make maters worse, this newfound interest is not just the result of scientific curiosity, but is in fact a side effect of Earth entering the galactic stage.”</p><p>The image changed, this time showing the Justice League “While they were tight lipped on the details, the Justice League has informed government officials that they were accused of crimes in a different sector of the galaxy. They have left the planet to stand trial on—” The general looked at his noes “A place called Rimbor.” His eyes hardened “With their alleged crimes and their arrival toward Rimbor for a public trial, it is all but guaranteed that Earth will encounter future alien threats.”</p><p>Another image, this time showing footage of the reach’s fleet rising from the oceans. “Something that is quite troubling, now that we know earth is apparently too ill equipped to detect an entire damn armada entering orbit and then promptly hiding under our oceans!”</p><p>The figures of the room were stoic. They already knew this. It’s why the U.N was all but determined to kick them off of the planet.  Furthermore, there were already talks across the globe to prepare and enhance existing alien invasion countermeasures. Congress had already preapproved the research and development of several projects, including an incentive to gather more talented individuals for U.S service.</p><p>“But aliens are not our only problem. We need to talk about the Warworld.” Another image changed “The U.N has not made a decision on how to deal with it yet, but I think we all know what is going to happen. The nations of the world will put forth a motion to make it a U.N asset only, and member nations will send their finest scientists to study and evaluate this weapon of unprecedented destructive power.”</p><p>He snorted “But I think we all know every nation worth their salt will attempt to steal or commander the thing. Even if they get away with bits and pieces of it, we have to be prepared for the possibility that our enemies will begin developing their technologies at an unprecedented rate due to their attempts to reverse engineer Warworld tech. For the sake of national security, we have to ensure the U.S remains technologically superior.”</p><p>He grabbed a giant set of files, the manilla envelopes practically bulging from an excess of forms. “These are a collection of plans and proposals on how the U.S can appropriate and use Warworld tech. Obviously these are highly confidential and goes against the spirit of the U.N’s eminent decision, but we simply can’t leave our nation defenseless against on oncoming technical revolution. So we need to be three steps ahead.”</p><p>The folder was making a round around the table, with several differing proposals entering the hands of interested parties who were briefly looking them over. “The details have mostly already been planned out. I suggest we look over these proposals, select the ones with the highest potential for success, let it go through military officials to iron out the wrinkles, and rush them to congress for approval. Time is of the essence here, so we need to—”</p><p>The door started banging, the noise startling a few of the room’s occupants. The man nearest to the door opened the door, about to shout how this was a confidential meeting. But the look of the frazzled young man, who clearly wore a lieutenant’s uniform, stopped him.</p><p>“Where is General Eiling?! We need him immediately, it’s an emergency!”</p><p>The man in question answered promptly “I am in here. What is it?”</p><p>“It’s the Warworld, sir. It’s…well, it has left Earth’s orbit.”</p><p>There were screeches of wood throughout the room as several figures rose from their seats, and the general felt his eyes widen in shock. “Everyone stay calm! Our military is undoubtedly already on high alert. If it is determined any of you are in danger, someone will be sent to escort you all to an underground bunker.” He shot a lieutenant a look “But first: a question. Is the Warworld projected to come back to Earth?”</p><p>The soldier nodded his head. “We don’t believe so. Current intel believes that the Warworld is being lead to some place outside of our solar system. Possibly to another part of the galaxy. But we still need to put on high planetary alert.”</p><p>The room calmed a bit at that information, but Eiling immediately took on a serious disposition as he rushed out of the room with a stern expression. By the time he stepped out of the room, he was already barking orders at any military personal that were nearby.</p><p>With him gone, the room was left in an uncomfortable silence, each inhabitant feeling varying degrees of unease and anxiety creeping through the room. But after a few moments of awkward standing, people slowly began to return to their seats. No one was touching the paper in front of them, nor where they paying any attention to the data shown. It was just a tense science, punctuated only by various people lacing their fingers together or resting their heading on an open palm.</p><p>Some of them took a deep breath. But eventually someone broke the ice. He was an older man, as demonstrated by his white beard and grey eyebrows. But his round glasses and light suit identified his as Senator Warren Eden*. He was known advocate for prohibiting sidekick acidity until they reached the age of consent. “Since the Warworld is a…developing situation. I suppose we can skip over the majority of this meeting. We can look over these proposals at the end—just in case the Warworld comes back.”</p><p>At this a woman stood, her serious disposition balanced only by her slightly larger appearance to anyone in the room. “I suppose I am directing the rest of this meeting then.”</p><p>Amanda Waller resolutely took her stand at the table’s head, and made it a point to command attention by leaning on the expensive wood “As mentioned earlier in this meeting, our threats are not purely extraterrestrial. With the existence of metahumans exposed, our experts say it is safe to assume other countries will begin researching metahuman potential.”</p><p>She fiddled with the projector’s remote, scrolling through several slides and graphs before it landed on a pcture of a man shooting fireballs out of his hands. “The world has always been aware of superpowered individual. But until this moment, only the U.S had any idea on how and why people gained these abilities—and that information was a closely guarded secret.”</p><p>She reverted to an image of a Krolotean “But that information is nothing compared to what these gremlins found. To say our genome technology is exponentially growing due to forcefully extracted information is an understatement. It is practically being revolutionized. The problem is that the U.S is not the only place these beings landed.”</p><p>A map was shown.</p><p>“Rhelasia, Asia, Bialyia and China are all places where Kroloteans are suspected to have landed and set up operations. It is only reasonable to assume, therefore, that other countries are seeing similar development. Combined with the leaked existence of metahumans, our experts believe we will see a significant increase in the active metahuman population, and metahuman incidents. But it gets worse.”</p><p>New footage showed up, showing the destruction caused by giant green plants.</p><p>“For those who are unfamiliar, this incident in 2010 was caused by a group called the Injustice League. They used a combination of Poison Ivy’s abilities, technology, kobra-venom and mysticism to create the destruction you see here. But the main issue at hand, is this:”</p><p>New footage started playing, showing the Joker interacting with what looked similar to holographic technology. But the formation was wrong. The things he was interacting with were mostly circular, not rectangular. And the information displayed on it, as far as they could see, only showed locations where the plants were causing destruction.</p><p>“These plants were controlled by advanced nanotech capable of controlling organic life. Intel shows us that this technology is being further enhanced and developed by several countries. Which is to say nothing  on our own developments…Point is, odds are good this advanced technology will be used to alter, trigger or control metahumans in the future. It won’t be on such a grand scale, but we do foresee this technology being used in metahuman weaponization.”</p><p>She grabbed another set of files. It was not as large as the first, but it was just as imposing. “I have looked through previous programs and actions taken against superpowered individuals. With that I have put together a set of proposals on how we can adapt to this projected onslaught of metahuman development. Among them include programs to further train our own metahuman individuals and a reformed draft of a 1990’s program code named Task Force X.”</p><p>
  <strong>| Washington, D.C</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>| 2016 June 20<sup>th</sup>, 8:37 AM</strong>
</p><p>It has been almost seven days since she last saw Raven. She was being cowardly, she knew. But she hasn’t figured out how to approach the girl yet. Not since their fight. Well, more like one-sided assault.</p><p>From what she’s seen through the DEO’s computer system the girl seemed to be doing okay, but Nightshade sill couldn’t bring herself to face her right now. Someone else can take over her training for the time being. She had been on missions left and right, even taking on missions that were not explicitly assigned to her by the CBI. She should appear as nothing more than an overachieving worker.</p><p>So it came as surprise when she was told to report to DEO headquarters. She was dressed in her formal civilian clothing. It was nothing fancy, just a pencil skirt with high heels and short blazer. But it made her look like one of the many bureaucratic personnel that can be found at the capital. As far as the public concerned, she was just Eve Eden.</p><p>The headquarters of the DEO was just as impressive as any other building in the area, dominated by white pillars and marble steps. The inside was just as lavish, with the lobby being adored with expensive furniture and pristine modern architecture. But the lobby openly showed how unopen it really was. Every door except for the bathroom was made of metal and guarded by a security panel. No one was allowed in unless they had security clearance.</p><p>She approached the front desk, an introduction already forming on her lips but she was cut off “The Director is already expecting you.” A card was gently placed on the desk, already filled out with her name, face, and security designation. Her Nightshade ID card would technically be valid here, and offer a much higher clearance, but it seems the powers at be knew and respected that she wanted to enter as a civilian.</p><p>The attendant gave her a sweet, welcoming smile “He should be in his office on the top floor.”</p><p>Security card in hand, Eve let her feet carry her to the first guarded door, her card immediately clearing once she scanned it. She walked down the clean tiled halls, not even paying attention to the ambient décor, until she reached the elevator. Another scan, another cleared security checkpoint.</p><p>The doors opened, and Eve was taken aback at what she saw. Or rather, <em>who</em> she saw.</p><p>Her voice was cold “Senator.”</p><p>“Daughter.” The aged man replied. After ignoring Eve’s sneer at how she was adressed, the man gestured one of his grey-suited arms toward his side.  A clear indication to join him in the elevator. “I normally wouldn’t do this, but I think you would be very interested in what I have to say.”</p><p>With a prominent frown, the woman obliged. Pointedly not looking at him as she pressed the button, she asked “And what, pray tell, does Warren Eden want to discuss with me?”</p><p>Imitating her behavior, the man readjusted his spectacles “It’s less of a discussion and more of a polite warning, actually. You should be grateful too, since this is supposed to be classified information.” He gave her a sidelong glance “But given the subject matter, I know you will be furious if I didn’t tell you this ahead of time.”</p><p>“And you are going to do this where there are cameras?” She asked, giving a slight nod to the elevator’s ceiling</p><p>His eyes crinkled in mild amusement, not that Eve was able to see it “The director owed me a small favor. Besides, he dislikes Waller almost as much as I do.”</p><p>At the mention of that name, Eve’s sharp eyes widened significantly. But her pride prevented her from fully facing the man. “And what does that ruthless woman want now?”</p><p>In an odd show of consideration, the older man paused. But the next words out of her mouth sent her into a slight shock “She wants to bring back Task Force X.”</p><p>“She wants to what?!” She gasped.</p><p>“Did I stutter?” He curtly replied. “Apparently she plans of changing the set up significantly, but the premise is generally the same: superpowered individuals taking on highly classified missions.”</p><p>If possible, Eve adopted an even more dour frown as her hands shook with rage. That program was a disaster. While it was technically a success at the time, the program needlessly cost lives—both professional and civilian. Which is to say nothing with how it utilized villainous individuals who promptly went rogue with every emergent opportunity.</p><p>“Given your history with them I figured you should be informed. I doubt they will put you back on the member roster—in fact I will personally ensure that—but the proposal is already making rounds on capitol hill. It will likely be struck down by the ethics committee or the committee for internal defense. But Waller isn’t known to give up easily.”</p><p>She glared at the elevator panel, inwardly cursing how slow the damn thing moved. “Anyone with half a mind will strike it down. If not on moral grounds, then on the basis that is a security threat.”</p><p>“Well developing technology may change that. If it is not approved now, it may be approved in the future.” The elevator finally gave a ‘ding’ as it reached its intended destination, the alternate panel requesting card certification before it opens the doors. “In fact, I suspect recent government concerns is part of the reason for why you are here.”</p><p>After swiping her card, the doors finally opened. She was prepared to begin her trek when she felt a heavy hand grasp her shoulder.</p><p>“I know you don’t like me and I don’t like how you developed in life…But I still want you to be safe. Whatever you discuss in there, be sure to use your smarts and keep your wits about you. There is a layer of unease beneath this patina of civility, and I imagine the intelligence community will be forced to reckon with a troubling future. You included.” With those ominous words being voiced out, he released his grip. Taking a step further back into the cramped spaced, he readjusted his suit as he pressed the button for the lobby the moment Eve began taking her leave.  </p><p>She didn’t stop to consider his words. For she had similar thoughts herself. One of the perks of being part of the CBI was how she always in the know about government concerns. Its why her missions were largely dominated by alien captures and surveillance of political personnel.</p><p>She reached a rather impressive set of black doors, the name “Mr. Bones” being boldly emphasized on the side. She gave another swipe of her card but raised an eyebrow when she was prompted to give a finger scan. Promptly pressing her thumb on the provided panel, she heard the distinct beep that told her that she was free to enter.</p><p>This is not the first time she visited this office, but she can’t say she was didn’t find the room’s figure at least a little intimidating.</p><p>Director Bones was not just a quirky name. It was an apt descriptor. Because any onlooker who looked upon the figure sitting at the room’s large desk would say they were looking at a walking and talking skeleton. No, seriously. He looked like a skeleton.</p><p>Anyone who looked at him would see a skull, exposed vertebrae, etc. When combined with his black suit and a smoking cigar, the man was quite an intimidating figure. “Ah, Eve Eden. Please have a seat.”</p><p>The woman obliged, taking a seat on one of the plush chairs situated in front of the desk. It was this time she noticed the “Do Not Touch” sign situated at his desk, no doubt a reference to his deadly touch. Despite his appearance, Mister Bones was not an animated skeleton. He just had transparent cyanide skin that made him look like one. From what she was able to gather, his deadly touch was the reason the man always wore a set of gloves.</p><p>“Cigar?” He asked.</p><p>Her nose wrinkled “No thanks. I don’t smoke.”</p><p>He gave a small hum “That’s a shame. I don’t judge though.” After knocking his own cigar onto an ash tray, he immediately reclined in his desk chair as he lightly lifted a form from his desk “I’ll get right to the point then. The powers that be want us to up our CBI training program.”</p><p>She feigned surprise “And how does this deal with me?”</p><p>Bones tilted his head, the only emotional indication of acknowledgement since his facial features were basically invisible “Because our boys have already identified several potential trainees within our custody and one of them—” He slid the paper toward her “Happens to be an individual you have been personally training.”</p><p>Eve was only mildly shocked to see Raven’s face on the file, with each additional notes section being filled to the brim with un-redacted text.</p><p>“Normally we would put her in specialized classes with the others, but we find that one-on-one sessions with a mentor yield better results than subjecting them to a generalized curriculum. Although she will still receive standard education.”</p><p>He continued “We are especially interested in how she apparently has mental barriers.”</p><p>“Mental barriers?” She inquired.</p><p>He nodded, his eyeless expression boring into Eve’s notice “Yeah. Turns out the main reason her psychic telekinesis came as a surprise is because her brain was actively rejecting psionic scans. Which means her brain was rejecting intrusion.” He took a long drag of his cigar “There were even tests done within the last week to see if she could reject mental intrusion. Did you know that she was even capable of resisting Ace’s powers for few minuets?”</p><p>“You put her against Ace?!”</p><p>He raised his hands in a placating gesture “We had protective gear in place! We also gave her a bit of a break from testing and education since it left her abnormally fatigued.”</p><p>With a small exhale, signified by a billow of smoke, he fixed the woman with his best attempt at eye contact “But that’s the only thing of interest. Her body is incredibly adaptive and capable of being built up quickly, is abnormally intelligent, and she has a decent power set. Hell, ignore her abnormal beliefs and we can even add ideal disposition onto the list. Do you know a 10-year-old who is capable of holding a poker face? Because I don’t.”</p><p>She firmly placed the piece of paper back on his desk “So we are just training kids now? Making child soldiers?”</p><p>The skeletal man leaned forward “Don’t be melodramatic. Several CBI agents have been trained while in their youth, they just are not formally employed or sent on missions until they reach 18. If you want to throw the child soldier claim around, go point at every hero who has a protégé.”</p><p>He rifled in his desk for more paperwork, this time brining out an innocuous looking form. “She’s <em>going</em> to be trained, one way or the other. Her biological and mental peculiarities can be worked around and accommodated. I’m just giving you the opportunity to personally oversee it since you have such an interest in the girl.”</p><p>He raised a boney hand to his face “Although speaking of superheroes….if you complete this form you will be given the option to operate as one. Your record will say you are put on extended leave, but you will still be in contact with us and the CBI. Superheroes are by and large allowed to operate as they see fit. Child heroes too. Experts say it can also serve as useful field experience. Although you will be expected to only handle comparatively minor threats. Thugs, two-bit villains, etc. We don’t anyone dying.”</p><p>Eve grasped the form. What crossed her face could only be described as dumbfound as she registered what she was looking at. A guardianship form. “You want her to become my ward?”</p><p>“Basically. We already know you are more than capable of providing for her, and in the event that you need more money you will be given a hefty check each month. We’ll just say its part of your vacation pay or label it as coming from the superhuman aid program. That will be going through some reforms shortly, but at the end of the day people agree parents of superpowered children need financial aid. Helps take care of their unusual needs and all that. Naturally, both of your files will be kept confidential. That’s basically how it is set up for everyone who signs up anyway.”</p><p>She didn’t even look at him, far too engrossed wit the stack of paper in her hands. She can’t say she was comfortable around the child. Quite the opposite, actually. But she was still a child, and children really shouldn’t be forced into the life like this. And Raven still expected her help—and Eve assured her repeatedly that she would.</p><p>She gave a thick swallow of unease, her brain attempting to rationalize her experiences with the girl thus far. She was unnervingly talented. She tended to be truthful. She didn’t know how to tie her shoes. she could form nightmares that could bring her to her knees. She hated lying….and she was the child of the most terrible being known to ever exist.</p><p>The paper began to crinkle in her hands, and she as sure that if Mister Bones has a visible face, she would see the man raising an eyebrow. “Are you…..ok, Eden? I was informed you tended to be more composed.”</p><p>“I am <em>fine</em>.” She snapped. “I am just…displeased at how things are going.”</p><p>The skeleton head gave a nod “Ah. You know, despite not being on the best terms with your father you sure do have similar opinions.”</p><p>“But that doesn’t matter in this situation, does it?”</p><p>The director didn’t move, his silence speaking more volumes that a confirmation ever would.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Eve looked up “Can you please pass me a pen?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Night Force was created by DC comics. While the name may refer to Baron Winters’s supernatural team (of which Raven was a member), Nightshade also referred the Night Force as a type of energy.</p><p>Fun Fact: The Land of Nightshades is actually listed as being part of the Nightmare realm on the DC multiverse map. There is also some debate on whether or not it is related to the Shadowlands. But for the sake of this fanfiction, just know that the Nightshade dimension is only bordered by the Nightmare realm and is not part of the dreaming itself.</p><p>Senator Warren Eden is a figure from DC comics. In some alternate dimensions he is shown to be a corrupt official.  But he has also been shown to occasionally be at odds with Amanda Waller.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Time Skip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven is operating as a hero and meets up with a friend. Nightshade returns home to finally have some down time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The events of this chapter only happen a few weeks after the Season 3 finale which ended on February 28th, 2019 (Team Year 9). Raven is a hero, Nightshade is mostly-absent guardian, and I can finally start showing Raven going out and about.</p><p>Please feel free to tell me if the writing style is a bit dry or if they have anymore questions regarding Raven.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>| Wallowa Mountains, Oregon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>| 2019 March 1<sup>st</sup>, 9:36 PM</strong>
</p><p>Raven couldn’t say she liked long treks through the wilderness, but this is where she was led. Somewhere in this swathe of moonlit mountains and woodlands was a palpable source of fear. Panic from a collection of people who clearly did not want to be here. Possibly from a group of lost hikers or….</p><p>She leaned closer to the ground, inspecting a collection of footprints that were imprinted on the ground. It rained recently, so the footprints were rather distinct. Four adults. Seven teenagers. Allowing her hand to hover over the muddy prints, careful to make sure she made no actual contact. Her hand tingled as a series of emotions flooded her consciousness and Raven felt herself intake her usual sharp breath.</p><p>Fear. The lingering weight of exhaustion. A bite of anger and frustration. But it held the weight of a feeling that only came with age. Shock rattled her mind when she felt a tug on her wrists. They hurt. Rubbed raw and chaffing. Determination pierced the forefront of her attention. And she felt a sense of relief when she felt her head twisted itself to a specific direction. Then her chest throbbed as sorrow gripped her lungs. Snot was dripping down her—stop.</p><p>Raven opened her eyes, taking a moment to inhale a deep breath of fresh air. With a quick refreshing of her mind that only came from years of practice, Raven took to the air and began flying. People were dragged here. They were likely bound by rope. And they were likely heading north, as that was the direction she felt her head twist toward.</p><p>She flew a few kilometers through the air, her dark body suit conveniently blending her in with the night sky. There was not a lot of wind, and Raven was trying to see if these people left a trail for to her to follow. She was looking for flattened grass, disruptions by the creek, track marks from a vehicle, etc. It was admittedly not her best skill, but her empathy still served as decent barometer to determine where people are. Especially in mostly deserted places like this, where the only people in the area are usually travelers, tourists and the occasional ranger—each of whom usually stuck around the main hiking trails.</p><p>The more she flew in her current direction, the more Raven was able to sense the empathic signatures of her quarry.  She had more land to cover, but she was certain they were being held at the next ridge. Making it a point to make herself less obvious, Raven slowed her speed and began descending toward the tree line.</p><p>She was likely being overly cautious, but it was not unheard of for supervillains to have bases hidden out in the wilderness. With their bases being hidden away from the majority of civilization, these bases often became useful as hidden stockpiles, out of the way safehouses, or storage centers when the villain in question had no conventional smuggling methods available.</p><p>In which case, she had to be mindful of surveillance cameras and sensors. Carefully navigating through the trees, Raven finally began to pick up some empathic details.</p><p>There were at least eight people present. An unknown number of them were scared—likely victims. The others were mostly calm. They were also….lower?</p><p>It took a few minuets to find it, but eventually she spotted the entrance. It looked like a sewer grate, old and rusted to the point of near-corrosion. The cement that kept it in place had several cracks on it and covered in various stains, but the mass of swept leaves immediately beside it showed that someone has recently been in the area.</p><p>There was a sentry or two down there, no doubt. But that was hardly a problem.</p><p>Taking a moment to get herself centered, Raven felt herself phase out of reality with minimal disruption. Azarath always taught her to respect existence, to acclimate one’s self to surroundings so that their presence was at ease with the universe. The aim was only use just enough magic to achieve the desired effect. To exert neither too much magic, nor too little. And to use magic in such a way to leave as little damage to the surroundings as possible. All so that they may look through or travel the cosmos with the fewer the ripples.</p><p>So when Raven felt herself enter the cold black space of the dimension between realities, she knew nothing would be left in the place where she was once was—not even a faint magical signature. Nightshade said that this was an esoteric practice, even among magic users, and that most see no real reason to master the skill nowadays. But it was the near ultimate achievement of control for Raven.</p><p>Taking a breath to make an opening, Raven found herself looking upward to peer at the base’s interior. From her place on the ceiling she saw the top of a bald man’s head, his feet lazily perched on a nearby table. Overall, the place didn’t look impressive. Most of the furniture looked worn out, with several cushions in the nearby couch having several holes in it. Most of the tables looked either rotten through or scratched up to hell.</p><p>Taking a moment to listen to her extrasensory feelings, Raven closed the portal. With a feeling of opening a familiar door, another portal came into existence. This time was greeted with the sight of a rotting ceiling. But her empathy was picking up the fear of the room’s inhabitants. Clearly, this time. There were five people in that room, four of whom were all clustered together in what she estimated to the corner of the room.  They were all tired.</p><p>Rising from the portal in complete silence, she quickly found her quarry. There were indeed four teenagers in the corner of the decrepit room, crudely bound and gagged inside what looked like a glorified dog cage. The other, an unseen enemy, felt like he was by the door. Beyond the crates and empty cages that obscured him from her view.</p><p>She hasn’t been noticed yet, so Raven quietly levitated herself toward the ceiling to look at what sort of enemy he was dealing with. He looked thuggish, as several goons tended to be, but his blonde buzzcut just made him look like a punk. Combined with his burly physique and what appeared to be a high-grade knife strapped on his thigh, and Raven concluded that he may be a problem.</p><p>Particularly since she didn’t want anyone to know she was here.</p><p>The intimidating man was currently riffling through a wad of cash in his hand, the table nearby being filled with similar stacks of green paper. They count their finances in the same room as their captives? Definitely not a sign that this was a professional outfit. Combined with the state of this place and the paltry security measures in the place, and Raven concluded that she was dealing with a lowly gang of human traffickers. Just a lowly bunch of common thugs who wanted to earn a quick buck by selling off teenagers to anyone willing to buy.</p><p>With metahuman trafficking being as popular as it is, even untested teenagers can bring in a tidy profit. Whether they test positive or not, villains and unscrupulous groups the world over would be more than willing to use them as test subjects. Or just harvest their organs.</p><p>But their clear ineptitude clearly showed they not anything close to being a solid operation, and the lack of even the most basic security tech meant they were not connected to any big player. Which meant they likely left a ton of evidence around—be it on unencrypted messages or files laying out in some obvious file cabinet somewhere. Speaking of which…The man had a blue iphone laying on the nightstand.</p><p>Lifting a gloved finger, Raven saw the device become enveloped in a purple glow as it soundlessly made its way to her hand. Tucking it inside one of the pouches on her belt, Raven descended to turn her attention toward the captives.</p><p>The cage was within the man’s line of sight, which meant if they made even a single disruption he would notice. Staring intently at them, Raven began siphoning out their fear.</p><p>Quickly noticing their altering emotional state, they all began looking around in muted surprise. They locked eyes with her quickly enough, although none had the emotional impulse to act on it. But they understood she was there for them. Watching with blank stares that none of them really understood, they all felt numb as they watched Raven maintain her keen gaze as she pulled out a small inconspicuous vile that was barely the size of her pinky.</p><p>It was actually just filled with water, but its main purpose was to serve as a receptacle. A material anchor. Waiting until the vial glowed with a supernatural light, Raven pocketed the item before opening a portal inside the cage. With her emotional suppression in place, none of them even gave so much as a yelp when the black void enveloped them.</p><p>Teleporting herself with them, Raven barely acknowledged the cold space as she made her way to the nearby city of Enterprise. The buzz of emotions, even this late at night, was distinctive and Raven found herself feeling grateful that police departments are open 24/7. If she did this durring the day then her empathy would be getting pummeled right about now.</p><p>Opening a portal in a nearby alley, Raven found herself looking at a small group teenagers, their feelings of panic returning to their consciousness as they began struggling in their binds. It probably didn’t help they still had no idea where they were.</p><p>With a wave of her hand that has their ropes unraveling in a dark purple light, Raven gestured down the alley. “Calm yourselves. The police station should be in that direction.”</p><p>Two of them bolted immediately, their unease and previous experience fueling their speed. But the others offered her a thankful nod before turning away.</p><p>“Hold it.”</p><p>They paused, their heels still poised to begin running.</p><p>She took out the phone from her pocket. “This belonged to one of the kidnapers. Give it to the police. And ah…I would appreciate it if no one mentioned me.”</p><p>Immediately after she said the words she inwardly grimaced. She should have said that before the other two bolted. Talk about a moot point. But after the two girls registered her words they immediately started jogging after the others.</p><p>Now it was just a matter of waiting and observing. She would not leave the area until she sensed them reaching their intended destination. But so far all of the girls were well on their way. She felt their relief, their lungs heaving with fresh open air, the burning hope that swelled in their chests once their feet began hitting the ground. None of them seemed likely to change course. It was not uncommon for those she rescued, mostly illegal immigrants of those from low income families, to avoid the police station entirely. They would much rather take their chances on their own, and would approach either a hostel or wait at the nearest bus station. But that doesn’t seem to be the case this time.</p><p>She felt a familiar presence approaching.</p><p>“Whisking away another set of victims, Rae? Right before disappearing into the night without saying hi?”</p><p>She turned around to meet a smirking young man with a red head of hair—although it was noticeably buzzed down. “Arsenal.”</p><p>The man with the cybernetic arm smirked “I gotta say, you and I keep on meeting in the strangest places. But I don’t mind meeting up with you.”</p><p>He was lying. He was feeling a small rush of satisfaction that only comes after completing a goal. “Which is your way of saying “I was looking for you”. How did you even track me down?”</p><p>His smirk never left his face “Deduction. Your teleportation allows you to operate in an obscenely large radius. But your tracking capabilities are at their strongest in places when the population is either small or spread out. But of those areas within your operation radius, there are only a handful of places that actually deal with prominent trafficking routes.”</p><p>He nodded in the precinct’s direction “Your modus operandi also has you almost always dropping off your charges near a police station. Always at night. All I had to do after that was wait in one of these towns for a few weeks and I had a feeling you show up.”</p><p>Raven leaned on the alley wall, her hand cocking on her hip. “A few weeks? That’s an awfully long time for you. Especially in a place like this. Enterprise isn’t exactly known for its rampant crime.”</p><p>He shrugged “Easy little bird. I only come to this town at night for patrol. I have access to zeta tubes, remember? I spend most of my day kicking ass or tracking down out-of-the-way scum like you. So its not like I was camping out here. I just….checked in every night.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Ok so maybe 20% of it was luck. But still, the deduction helped narrow down my choices.”</p><p>Raven huffed, running a hand through her hair “And why did you want to find me, exactly?”</p><p>“I want you to teleport me to Salt Lake City in Utah.” Arsenal replied.</p><p>This caught Raven’s attention. If he was asking her then that likely meant he didn’t want to be tracked through zeta tube activity. That or there was simply no zeta tube near Salt Lake City. Although that is unlikely. Raven gave him a blank but nonjudgmental stare “Again, why?”</p><p>Arsenal sighed, but his hard face made it clear he was set in his ways “I have…personal business in one of the neighboring cities. And I think you can help me out with tracking a scumbag who is hiding out in the area.”</p><p>Letting out a breath, Raven straightened herself out. It wouldn’t be easy going from Oregon to Utah, but it was doable. “Alright. Let me focus for a minuet or two. I’ll get you there.”</p><p>Arsenal gave her a thankful smile as she went into the lotus position, entering that familiar levitating form. In a breath or two her eyes opened, her glowing white eyes unseeing as she projected her extrasensory mind outward to someplace beyond.</p><p>Her mind traveled far, passing by a throng of mostly sleeping people, the majority of which emitted feelings of calm or peace. Beyond trees that sang of natural hymns. Through man-made streets that rumbled with the echoes of focused drivers. A muddled tapestry of emotions and auras, where places can become stained or drip with active sensations.</p><p>She pushed farther, whisking past places she had never felt (or seen) but still somehow feeling like she was getting closer to where she needed to go. She always imaged it was similar to runners knowing when they are just about done running a mile even though they are not traveling in a familiar area. It just felt about the right distance. Conceptually.</p><p>Her consciousness was now some place where there was a decent population. One with a serene blanket of unconscious dreamers. It was a place when, where she breathed out the name Utah in her mind, the astral plane gave a small but distinct hum. All accentuated with sense of familiarity and home.</p><p>This was it.</p><p>The her that was in the alley raised her cloak, the shadows enveloping her and her nearby companion in a gentle embrace. Then it felt like they were flying in nothingness.</p><p>It was a place of herself that she carefully cultivated. A place within at the edge of herself, away form her inner demons and other dangers. A place where any emergent emotions were plucked and thrown away like weeds. An empty place her magic has trimmed and melded into an imperceptible void. One that had no echo of a voice, no hint of emotion and no semblance of will besides her own.</p><p>It was the complete opposite of the rest of her soul, and as such this place was precious. It was what she built and maintained with every meditation session. Her own little garden of nothingness. One with no distraction. No temptation. No wonder. One with no mirth or joy. One with no sadness or despair. It was quite literally, her inner calm.</p><p>But now someone else was in it. It was not like the other times where these additional presences were rushed out as quickly they were taken in. No. Arsenal was here, and he was nothing but empty.</p><p>Raven felt his countenance press on the edge of her mind. But not from the outside going in. But from the inside trying to go out, and in, and pressing over there, and pushing back. It existed therefore it should be out there, but it was not. It was here. In this place that should be full of emotion, thoughts, dreams and soul. But it was empty. Constrained. Suffocating.</p><p>Arsenal was calm through the whole ordeal, noticing nothing unusual as the familiar darkness shrouded his senses. Blind to how his own being pushed, prodded and poked at the edges of a not-mind space that was not supposed to be there. Trying to join the rush that laid just beyond the expanse. Knowing naught of the evil and pain that lied just beyond.</p><p>But that is not how things are supposed to be. This place is supposed to exist because she says so. It had to exist because if it didn’t all hell would break loose. The barriers were strong, her mind long since trained to prime form to reinforce and guard this place. This place that lied at the razor’s edge between reality and her spirit-self.</p><p>But now another was inside, the essence of a being seeping out at dimensional walls that were used to repelling forces from beyond its confines and not within.</p><p>Her mind stained, reinforcing barriers and constructing defenses from that place while still transitioning herself to the location she wanted to go to. That place full of sleeping people that she connected to not too long ago.</p><p>It was doable. But it was difficult. They need to travel farther.</p><p>More energy ran through her being, more and more magic being spent to guard the necessary barriers, the necessary divisions. This place would not break. It would not yield. She could last longer than this.</p><p>Longer and longer. More and more strain. The shadowy edges were becoming taut, the endless expanse showing a horizon never seen. If the blackness started to become glassy then she would need to cut this journey short. Otherwise there would be consequences. Mostly for Arsenal. It may be artificial. A construct that she can repair at a later date. But she needed it to be strong.</p><p>
  <strong>| Salt Lake City, Utah</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>| 2019 March 1<sup>st</sup>, 9:51 PM</strong>
</p><p>She reached the end of their journey and she eagerly embraced the release. She grasped at the dimensional edges, taking less time than usual to reflect upon their essence before she opened the portal back to the mortal realm. Arsenal stumbled out like he was pushed out of a cave, and Raven felt herself coalesce into her naturalized form before leaning heavily on the nearest wall.</p><p>She panted. Heaved laborious breaths. Her form quickly beginning to form sweat now that it had the body to do so.</p><p>Arsenal looked at her alarmed “Hey! You alright!? I thought that—”</p><p>“I’m fine!” She snapped. Taking a moment to collect herself, Raven straightened out her posture, making a show of brushing nonexistent dust off of her waist. “But this pushed me to the edge of my limits.”</p><p>Her limits for inner control, more specifically.</p><p>The redhead gave her a concerned glare “I thought you could transport yourself here without much difficulty.”</p><p>She gave a small huff, mostly because she was still out of breath “<em>I</em> can. But things get difficult if there is another person added into the mix. The more people I have to transport, the more difficult traveling becomes. Particularly if we need to travel a long distance. Like here.” Air rushed through her nose as she took in a large inhale.</p><p>She released it as a steady exhale as Arsenal carefully examined her, his masked eyes betraying nothing as he crossed his arms. “Well. You can’t exactly help me out while you are like this. The guys I planned to track down are out in the wilderness and you don’t look fit for such travel.” He reached inside his belt, bringing out what looked like a black phone.</p><p>He took a few moments to press some buttons, his face lighting up in happy surprise as he showed her the map he brought up, a blue dot showing their current location. “Well lucky us. We’re in Salt Lake City. Which happens to be a city I have a safe house in.”</p><p>She gave a small smirk in his direction “You? Or Green Arrow?”</p><p>His jaw ticked in mild irritation “<em>Mine</em>. Green Arrow has to rely on the League or other associates to set up his bases. I don’t.”</p><p>He placed a hand on her shoulder, nodding upward to the rooftops above. It was something of a standard procedure among superheroes to stay above street level when possible. Primarily because most cameras tend to be located down there. Street cameras, corner store surveillance, lawn sensors, etc. Rooftops in comparison have relatively few cameras, and most of those tend to be located close to entryways.</p><p>After Raven gave a slight nod in acknowledgement, Arsenal raised his cybernetic arm. It quickly shot out a grapple hook, and he securely grasped Raven by the waist as he hauled her upward.</p><p>When two pairs of boots landed on concrete, he immediately gestured toward the west. “Come on. It’s not too far away from here. Just a few blocks down. Awfully convenient, yeah?”</p><p>There was only a short pause before they took off running. One could not jump between rooftops without acquiring the necessary momentum after all. But even as the two began running, Raven inwardly thanked Nightshade for putting her through physical training.</p><p>She was able to run at a steady pace, her cloak flapping in the nightly wind as she catapulted herself from one roof to another, having no fear of falling between any of the tall buildings. She also noticed that she was keeping pace with Arsenal. Or rather, he was keeping pace with her. She knew for a fact that he was faster than her. But for the time being he seemed to be content to travel beside her.</p><p>Which was a stark contrast to how he usually operated with her around.</p><p>“What would be your plan be if we didn’t just-so-happen to be near one of your safe houses?” She asked.</p><p>He huffed in amusement “I would have lead us to a motel room.”</p><p>Raven was unamused and promptly stomped on his foot, halting their progress.</p><p>“Ow!” He howled. He jumped on one foot as he grasped his injured toe. But he quickly placed it back on the ground. “Ok. Ok. But I wasn’t entirely joking about the motel. There are usually unused bedrooms in those and they usually don’t have the greatest security. So most don’t notice if a superhero lies in bed for an hour….or several. You just have to be careful to leave the room exactly how it was found.”</p><p>Raven gave an exasperated groan “Why does that sound exactly like something you would do?”</p><p>The young man began running again, Raven trailing not too far behind him. “Because that is exactly what I have done in the past. That or just literally camp out.” He gave a look toward the moonlit sky, a small smile gracing his lips “I have no problem sleeping under the stars. Although…” He looked at Raven “You’d be surprised how many dilapidated houses and empty properties I have slept in.”</p><p>“So you’re a prolific squatter?” Raven snarked.</p><p>Arsenal placed a hand on his heart, as if wounded “I’ll have you know that squatters use empty properties as actual homes. I’m a nomad in comparison.”</p><p>Arsenal skidded to a halt, his boot scuffing against the concrete as he slid to a stop. Raven followed suit. “What is it?”</p><p>“We’re here.” He stated. He walked to the building’s edge, pointing a finger downward. “Top floor. Give me a minuet.”</p><p>With a single step Arsenal dropped off the side of the building, the only indication of his indication of his disappearance being the groan of a nearby windowsill bearing his weight. She heard him messing with a lock as she began approaching the ledge, curiosity beginning to peak her interest. She almost gasped in surprise when Arsenal’s head popped back up, wearing his usual cocky smirk. “Come on in Raven. Mi casa es su casa.”</p><p>He disappeared with a whoosh of wind, and Raven found herself looking around awkwardly before she gripped the edge to lower herself. She saw an open window a little farther down, requiring nothing but a small drop for her to perch herself on what looked to be a decrepit windowsill. She did so, quickly stepping inside what she suspected to be a penthouse.</p><p>What greeted her eyes was instead a dingy apartment. Ratted out curtains, walls with crumbling paint, a wood floor littered with rat pellets and debris. The air was stale and smelled faintly of rot.</p><p>It was a dump, and Raven could not hide her disgust. “You know, when you said ”safehouse” I thought you meant a secret base. Or at least a well-kept dwelling. Not this. I’m pretty sure the two-bit base I just raided had better upkeep.”</p><p>Arsenal, who already took to sweeping the floor, perked his head at this. His voice was laden with skepticism. “You actually <em>raided</em> a place? Not just go in, re-abduct the victims, and leave as if you were never there?”</p><p>Raven quirked her head, heading toward the couch that at least looked reasonably clean despite the surroundings. “So I didn’t take out the offenders. What matters is that I helped the victims and those who were being hauled off to who knows where.”</p><p>Arsenal gave a low hum in acknowledgement. But even as he returned to sweeping Raven could feel his muted irritation. This was the same issue they usually get into. “Well whenever I raid a place I go after the criminals first. You know, to apprehend them. Or at least kick their ass to tech them a lesson.”</p><p>Raver closed her eyes, her exhaustion finally catching up with her. “And I respect that. But I’m not interested in being seen. Especially by such small fry. If I see someone who is actually a substantial threat, then I may attempt to engage them in combat.”</p><p>The young man crossed his hands on the top of the broom, letting his head lazily roll on his hands. “Except you won’t. If they are a criminal of any notoriety then they usually come accompanied by several active, likely highly trained, guards. When you see that you immediately back out of potential confrontation on the basis that it is too risky for you.” He raised his head. “Which is bullshit.”</p><p>He looked at her with a tired frown. “I’ve seen you fight before. When fighting is unavoidable you are fully capable of taking them down. You just don’t like initiating conflict for….some reason.” He sighed. “Which I don’t get. If you aren’t going out to fight crime then why bother putting on the uniform.”</p><p>The young girl rubbed her head. “Not this talk again Arsenal. I told you—”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. That it’s risky. That you can be hit from a ricocheting bullet, a strike from behind, etcetera.” He resumed sweeping. “Which is—once again—bullshit. If you believed you needed someone watching your back you would have joined up with me by now. God knows I’ve offered.”</p><p>Giving a wry smirk, Raven lazily stared at the ceiling. That offer was a perpetual feature of their relationship at this point. An ever-present road bump. An open door that she never bothered to walk through. “Going to rant about my “wasted potential” again?”</p><p>There was a small sound as the broom was laid to rest on the wall. Shortly afterward, she heard the shuffling of feet as Arsenal headed toward the trashcan with a full tray. “Normally I would. But I’d just be wasting my breath. Again. I just need to figure out why you are so intent on staying in the shadows.”</p><p>“So you can kick me out of them?” She teased.</p><p>He gave a small smile in return “If I need to. Sometimes little birds need to be kicked out the nest before they can fly.”</p><p>She peered at him from the confines of her hood. “You seem to forget that this little bird is fully capable of taking you in a fight. Don’t even try to kick me from my perch unless you want me to claw your skin off.”</p><p>He plopped himself down on a nearby chair, the piece of furniture groaning with the contact. “Heh. I don’t doubt that…much. I think you care for me too much to do any lasting damage.”</p><p>“Then proceed at your own peril. But what is this about tracking down someone? I believe you described them as a “scumbag” that wanted to track down?”</p><p>Arsenal’s face took on a more serious edge as he brought out his phone again. “Right. Well have you ever heard of Psycho-Pirate?”</p><p>“A henchman of Atomic Skull. Has been known to engage in robberies, assaults and the like. Uses the Medusa Mask to control people’s emotions.” Raven listed.</p><p>Arsenal nodded. “Well he’s back out and the mask is apparently back in his possession. But here’s the thing: he hasn’t been engaging in his usual crimes. But I know he’s been in contact with several high-class people in the area. Probably conducting business one someone’s behalf. But I haven’t been able to confront him because I have no idea where he is hiding.”</p><p>“So you want me to help you track him down.”</p><p>Stretching his legs, the young man took a look at a clock on the wall. “Well that and help me out with his emotional manipulation. This guy was able to send an entire group of employees to attack the good guys by instilling hatred in them. And he was able to incapacitate an entire team of heroes who were sent to apprehend him* by making them feel fear and anxiety.”</p><p>After taking note of the time, Arsenal turned his head to look at Raven lunging on the couch. She was remarkably comfortable, settling into the sofa like she was ready go to sleep. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was relaxed, and it made the young man give a small frown.</p><p>She was more tired than he thought. Although he knew that already. If she had the energy for it then she wouldn’t have run on the rooftops to get here. She would have flown. Or teleported again using one of her standard portals. “I think the guy does most of his business in the early morning, so we can sleep here for the night before we go out to track him. We can survey the city in the morning, see if we can find anyone who knows where he’s been. But if the trail runs cold, we can go to the city outskirts and see if you can find something.”</p><p>Raven gave small hum of agreement before sinking even lower inside the sofa cushions, apparently relieved to hear him say that.</p><p>Arsenal stared for a bit before he huffed “….Are you just going to sleep like that? Or do you want some covers?”</p><p>“Covers would be nice.” She didn’t even move a muscle.</p><p>There were a few moments of awkward silence. Neither of them moved. Neither of them spoke. Or at least not until Arsenal raised his hands in exasperation before walking away to get the desired item. “You know, you’re lucky you are a chick otherwise I wouldn’t be doing this.”</p><p>Raven gave a lazy reply “And you’re lucky I can stay over in a stranger’s house without my guardian putting up a fuss. Or hang out with you, for that matter.”</p><p>
  <strong>| Junction City, Kansas</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>| 2019 March 1<sup>st</sup>, 10:06 PM</strong>
</p><p>The CBI mainframe used a computer system that was similar but significantly different from the Justice League’s system. So when a zeta-tube activated near Fort Riley, there was no announcement of who was arriving, and only the whir of working machinery filled the empty bunker when Nightshade walked out of the golden light.</p><p>She only gave a quick glance at the nearby control panel. Standard procedure to make sure her arrival registered in the system and all that. Seeing nothing amiss, and also having no further duties for the day, the pale shadow woman immediately made her way to the nearest changing room.</p><p>She had stored her civilian clothes in one of the lockers there, and she desperately wanted to sleep in her own bed tonight. And she did have a public image to keep up.</p><p>As she began stripping off her titanium-based fibers of her outfit, a mild feeling of curiosity rush through her person. Would Raven be home today? And if so, was she doing one of her…<em>things</em>, again? If there was one constant truth in her life it was that Raven—or rather, “Rachel”—always put a small part of her on edge.</p><p>Now clothed in a respectable pair of jeans and a dress shirt, Eve generated a portal that would transport her to the city proper. After a few moments of dark air whishing past her senses, the super-agent found herself in a standard suburban garage. Complete with a blinking light and a haphazardly organized worktable. But despite its mostly-normal appearance, there were a few quirks this home made use of.</p><p>One of which was currently driving into her garage.</p><p>The sedan was exceedingly monotonous in appearance, but the image of Eve Eden sitting in the front seat hinted at its high-tech nature. A self-driving car combined with adaptive micro-optoelectronics* was a potent combination when it came to deceiving the general public.</p><p>Eve Eden, as most public records stated, was a civil servant and she was primarily seen driving into town to enter the Junction City Manger to work diagnostics on their information systems. In reality such diagnostics were performed by an automatic computer program provided by the CBI.</p><p>Her ward, Rachel Roth, was documented to have been taken in when she was found as abandoned eleven year old. Her biological mother* was reaffirmed as a missing person and now has a warrant out for her arrest on charges of child abandonment. Rachel now public school. But she had no friends and was a consistent loner. She is almost never seen in public on the weekends save for when she is spotted in the local library.</p><p>They were considered a very reclusive family overall.</p><p>But there were days when Eve was able to actually engage in suburban life—although it wasn’t often. In truth, it was Raven who did most the heavy lifting when it came to maintaining their public image. Interacting with teachers, actually being seen in buildings other than her workplace, etc.</p><p>The security pad by the door gave a few beeps as she entered in a four-digit code. When Eve Eden finally made it into the quaint looking home, she immediately locked the door before she headed to a hidden control panel in the wall.</p><p>It slid out of the wall like a fancy appliance, and Eve absentmindedly put in another security code as she looked into the familiar blue screen that denoted a CBI system. It wasn’t an impressive system by most high-tech standards, but it served its purpose. It was mostly used to set up the car’s schedule, regulate holograms, enforce basic security measures, and serve as a secure communications line.</p><p>Which is why when Eve inserted a few more codes, she learned two things.</p><p>One being that the car was set to only show an Eve Eden illusion for the weekend as opposed to showing both of them. Another was that Raven left as soon as school ended on Friday and has not returned.</p><p>The note Raven left was brief: Sensed something in Oregon. Investigating. Will hop states to do hero work. Will give personal status reports every 5-10 hours. Will return on Sunday night or Monday morning.</p><p>“Straight and to the point as always.” Eve muttered. The keyboard clicked as Eve’s fingers cascaded over the keys, and Eve saw the ever-familiar line of Raven’s ‘optimal’ status. Which meant she was safe, not compromised, and was mostly staying under the radar.</p><p>Giving a slight huff, the older woman put away the system as she made her way toward the kitchen area. God knows the last time she was able to enjoy a glass of wine on her own time.</p><p>The cabinets squeaked slightly they were opened, and Eve ended up taking much longer than usual to find her preferred brand of alcohol. But she eventually found what she wanted: a nice bottle of merlot. Now where were the wine glasses again?</p><p>She opened up one cabinet. Then another. Then another. Then…did someone rearrange her cabinets? She huffed in annoyance when the shrill sound of the doorbell was heard. Schooling her features to an amiable disposition, the black-haired woman walked past the pale tile to reach the front door that took her months to consider familiar.</p><p>When she looked through the peephole, her fake smile turned into a real one and she quickly opened the wooden door. “Adrian. It’s really good to see you.”</p><p>The surprised gaze of a blond man met her sight right before he returned the smile. He was the same age as her, but somehow the darkness around his eyes made him look several years older. “Hey, Eve. I didn’t know you were actually home.”</p><p>There was a cough beside him, and Eve’s eyes were directed to a red-headed boy who was standing beside Adrian with an irritated frown as he readjusted his glasses.</p><p>Adrian quickly motioned toward him “Oh yes. I also brought my nephew along. I thought since he and Rachel were peers in the same ‘specialized courses’ that he could help Rachel with her technical communications material.”</p><p>Eve gave a knowing nod. “I see. Well unfortunately, Rachel has decided to do some supplementary research this weekend. She won’t be back until Monday. But you two are more than free to come in. I’ve been wanting to have a chat with Rachel’s tutor.”</p><p>The man gave a small nod before ushering his nephew inside. “Well Rachel is a gifted student overall. She excels in most of her courses.”</p><p>There was a small moment of understanding as he glanced at her, and Eve made it a point to close the front door with a friendly smile.</p><p>Adrian nodded in slight approval before he headed toward the living room area. “She has taken excellently to learning about espionage tactics, counterintelligence theory and advanced combat techniques. But it must be said that her skill in technological communications---as well as holographic technologies—are areas where Rachel is having some difficulties. She’s actually falling behind. Way behind. She’s part of the lowest percentile, in fact.”</p><p>He situated himself on the plush sofa. After placing his elbows on his knees continued. “It’s not exactly unprecedented. But at a bare minimum Rachel needs to be aware what a hacked system looks like and how to perform some damage control. So I brought Daniel along this time around. He actually excels in this area so he may be able to help.”</p><p>Eve pursed her lips “I can’t say it is entirely unexpected. But I was hoping her studious nature would compensate for her electronic illiteracy.”</p><p>The look Adrian gave her was neutral, but he turned his blue eyes away when he began scratching he side of his head. “Actually, academic report aside. I actually want to ask you a few questions.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. So you know Rachel’s room? The one that has no windows?”</p><p>Eve gave a distinct frown before setting the wine glass down on a nearby table. “The one I distinctly told you to never enter without her or my permission? Yes.”</p><p>“Well I looked inside it.” He admitted.</p><p>Eve sounded cross “Which I told you not to do. Ever.” The woman took a deep breath before fixing him with a stern glare. “And? What happened?”</p><p>Adrian looked sheepish “Nothing much, really. But I opened her closet trying to find the notes I lent to her, and I ended up finding….a bird cage. A covered one.”</p><p>Eve stared for a moment, her expression something between worry and mirth. “Let me guess. You uncovered the cage to find—”</p><p>“A pair of adorable-looking blackbirds.” He quickly admitted.</p><p>“They’re ravens, actually. But I bet they said “turn back” to you in a sing song voice, right? As they looked at you with a pair of cute big red eyes?” Eve continued.</p><p>“Yes!” The man exclaimed. “And I thought ‘Aw, how cute’ and assumed you were teaching her how to make animunculi.”</p><p>“Homunculi.” Eve corrected.</p><p>“Whatever.” He shook his head. “But then they shifted into raving four-eyed, sharp-toothed <em>things</em>* when I came to get a closer look!”</p><p>She chuckled. “Well that’s because you didn’t leave when they told you to.” She took a sip of red liquid, apparently still pleased with the outcome. But by the time the glass was once again set on the table, Eve’s face was one of slight unease. “But yes, those things can transform at the most unexpected times. Don’t worry through, they’re mostly harmless.”</p><p>“Mostly!?” He sputtered.</p><p>She took another sip of wine. “Just don’t stick your fingers inside the cage.”</p><p>“So what are they?”</p><p>Eve looked incredulous for a second. “Didn’t you already answer your own question? They’re homunculi. They just tend to be….different when compared to mine. She’s still trying to figure out how to make them obey her commands.”</p><p>“Then why are—”</p><p>His nephew ran in just then, excitedly holding the item both adults feared. “Hey uncle, look! Look at how cool these birds are!”</p><p>The silver cage was proudly hoisted to the air, hosting a duo of black birds that were pointedly staring at the two adults. They were cartoonishly proportioned, with their heads being substantially larger than their small bodies. But both knew that could change in an instant.</p><p>They peered at the sitting people with their gigantic eyes, and by appearance alone most would consider them adorable. But neither of the stiff-sitting compatriots thought looking away from them would be a good idea. not before the situation was properly assessed.</p><p>Apparently finding their reaction acceptable, one cooed “He turned back.”</p><p>It almost sounded like a child’s voice.</p><p>“He took us though.” Another sang.</p><p>Then both spoke at the same time. “Can we stay here?” They chimed.</p><p>Eve relaxed a bit before offering her glass to Adrian. The poor man looked frazzled. As if he was dealing with a dog that he secretly hated but knew belonged to a close friend. He accepted the glass slowly.</p><p>“I suppose that’s...fine” She exhaled in resignation. Creepy though they may be, these birds never caused any serious issues.</p><p>She looked to Daniel. “You know you are not allowed in Raven’s room right?”</p><p>The young man frowned before he turned his nose away form her. “Well obviously I didn’t know that!”</p><p>She let his tone slide. “That’s fine so long as you remember that from now on. But—and this is important Daniel—did you see any 'rats' while you were in there?” She asked seriously.</p><p>Adrian looked aghast “She has rats too!”</p><p>“Listen, I don’t dictate Raven’s magical experiments. I just respect her boundaries so long as she respects mine—which she does religiously, by the way. And I have never regretted letting her operate however she pleases since she is so responsible. So I think letting her have a few pets around is perfectly acceptable.”</p><p>“But these are not pets!”</p><p>She took another sip of wine “Fine. You can either call them magical constructs or homunculi experiments. Take your pick.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those who want a mental reference to what Raven’s (current) superhero garb looks like, just think of her outfit as seen in Teen Titans vs. Justice League or Teen Titans: Judas Contract. It’s basically her Teen Titan TV show outfit but with leggings and minus the jewels on her hands. No chakra either.</p><p>Psycho-Pirate and his feats were featured in the Young Justice comics (“Face Your Fears”). He was taken out by Kid Flash who was able to shake off the effects of the Medusa Mask due to his sped up metabolism.</p><p>Adaptive micro-optoelectronics was actually mentioned in S1 episode called “Denial”. It was used with “phase shifting” to explain how Abra Kadabra was concealing himself from the Team. Their mechanics were never explained, but based on the name I think they manipulate light around an area to create false images.</p><p>Adrian Chase and Daniel Chase are both from DC comics. Adrian was the first Vigilante and a Checkmate operative. Daniel was a former Titan who mostly ran tech support despite having telekinetic abilities. Daniel was never confirmed to be Adrian’s nephew, but it was a common theory at the time.</p><p>Just a small reference to the birds found in Raven’s mind during the Teen Titans TV show (“Nevermore”). In a similar vein, the “rats” mentioned by Eve appeared in an episode called “Fear Itself” where they overwhelmed Starfire.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Emotion Dealing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arsenal and Raven track down Psyco Pirate. But the two are approached by a certain figure.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, so I know it's been a while. But here is another chapter for viewers to enjoy. Feel free to give comments or likes at your leisure. Or just lurk around.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>| Salt Lake City, Utah</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>| 2019 March 2<sup>nd</sup>, 6:26 AM</strong>
</p><p>“Find anything?” Raven asked.</p><p>Arsenal huffed as rummaged around the warehouse, the various boxes and metal crates doing little to improve his mood. “No. There is no sign of tampering and even though there is indication of recent foot traffic, there is nothing that points to that foot traffic being illegal or suspicious.”</p><p>This was the fourth warehouse they checked. If he wasn’t using one of these, then odds are Psycho-Pirate was either using areas outside of the city or was operating through a series of delivery runners.</p><p>“What did you say he was dealing in again?”</p><p>The young man huffed, his fingers still interacting with his metallic arm as he tried to scan the place for anything useful. “I don’t know. I assumed it was weapons, drugs or some other form of contraband. I figured his operation was in its infancy so I thought we could nip it in the bud.”</p><p>Raven absently wiped some lint off her cloak “Mind if I ask how you came to this conclusion?”</p><p>Arsenal’s eyebrow ticked in annoyance as he glanced at her. “I’m sure you can take an educated guess.”</p><p>“Lex Luthor is involved.” It was stated more like a fact than a guess.</p><p>His face hardened. But he apparently performed enough scans for him to turn toward Raven completely. “Well, yeah. Care to hypothesize even more?”</p><p>Raven’s expression didn’t change. “I can. But I am not sure you want me to. But if I can understand your thought process then I may be able to help you out.”</p><p>There was taught moment of hesitation, but it ended with Arsenal nodding his head. “Ever since Lex was outed at the U.N for his genetic misconduct, it only made sense that he would enact some damage control. Try to hide things, get rid of evidence, that sort of thing.”</p><p>He clenched his fists “But with my lack of resources, I could only do so much. The Tea—Other heroes affiliated with the Justice League came to the same conclusion and are actively monitoring his actions and following every lead they can. But they can’t be everywhere at once, and even their designated hackers can only find electronic clues. So I decided to personally investigate Lex Corps’ board of directors and other affiliates.”</p><p>He brought out his black phone again, the light of the screen occasionally changing color as he navigated to the relevant files. “I found out that some of them have been taking out large sums of cash for something. Several thousand dollars. I followed one and discovered Psycho Pirate taking the cash before leaving.”</p><p>The picture on his phone showed a dark alley. Likely taken in the middle of the night. But the car’s headlights gave more than enough illumination to show the villain’s tell-tale golden mask. He was reaching for a briefcase—no doubt filled with money.</p><p>“He didn’t give anything to the man. But I distinctly remember the man’s smile as he drove away. The man was smiling as if he was a kid in a candy store. I don’t know what they are receiving from Psycho Pirate, but it can’t be anything good.”</p><p>The young woman folded her arms “How do you know he is distributing goods? Why not a service? He could just be hired muscle. Or relaying and stealing information.”</p><p>The redhead shook his head. “Psycho Pirate is not particularly skilled in anything other than combat and emotional manipulation. If he was doing any of those things, he would have teamed up with someone more capable to help him out. There’s a reason he is usually just a henchman. Besides, if these people are trying to hide or steal something, they would not go to Psycho Pirate for that. They would go after Catwoman, Red X, Folded Man or even call up the League of Assassins. Not this guy.”</p><p>Raven pursed her lips. “So why Salt Lake? And why do you think he may be operating on the city outskirts?”</p><p>“Because this is where the villain was last sighted and because there are several swanky cabins and tourist spots near here. If I were him, I may conduct my business out there just because it’s away from the city. On the other hand…” He gestured to the warehouse. “If he is indeed dealing in something, then he would need a place to store it all. There are several places that could hold a lot of bulk material, but I can’t find any trace of illicit substances.”</p><p>He gave a small nod of resignation before promptly shooting a grapple gun to get to the roof access. It was opened in a rush as he entered the early morning sun. By the time he exhaled, he saw Raven appearing beside him from the corner of his eye, her black portal almost reminding him of those spots he sometimes sees when his head receives major trauma.</p><p>“So where to now?” She asked.</p><p>“You tell me.” He reluctantly admitted. “Looking at warehouses is clearly a bust. So unless we want to search at the more high-end parts of town, I think we should go far away and hope your empathic tracking can point us to a woodland hideout or something.”</p><p>Raven’s expression didn’t change “I am not opposed to searching either location. But tell me: what are the odds he is actually doing something out there?”</p><p>Arsenal’s hand slightly twitched, his face showing a clear sign of agitation “Honestly? I don’t know for sure. But I think it’s pretty low.”</p><p>Raven said nothing as she looked to the west, as clear an indication as any that she intended to head toward the more affluent portion of the city. But she made no move to head towards it, noting with a hint of concern that Arsenal has yet to begin traveling toward his objective. In fact, he seemed put out. Almost as if he was dejected or at least disappointed. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>He let out a huff, letting a hand run through his mostly nonexistent hair. “It’s just that I thought tracking him down would have been easier. I mean, it’s Psycho Pirate for Christ’s sake not some genius. Oh sure, I can track down Lex’s various goons all over the place, and even track down illegal caravans far into the desert. But this guy? I’ve suddenly hit a dead end I don’t know how to remedy it.”</p><p>He clenched his fist. “I know I am not supposed to succeed all the time…but it’s frustrating.”</p><p>Frustrating indeed. Tracking criminals who are physically traversing the wilderness is one thing, but in an urban environment? Both Raven and Arsenal were out of their elements here. With there being no physical evidence to be found, that meant they would most need to find a lead in the world of electronics. Wire transfers, hack attempts, deep web conversations, suspicious amounts of power being taken from local grids—Raven and Arsenal had almost no idea where to find that information. Not unless they went through certain consoles or accessed databases one by one. At least with entities like Lex Corp they could begin by looking into any high-ranking employee or affluent affiliates.</p><p>Her stare was nonjudgmental “So what if one relatively low-rate criminal happens continue his tirade for a bit longer? Someone is bound to notice if he continues operating or he will move on a different enterprise entirely. Which will in turn likely attract someone’s notice anyway. I can’t exactly see someone like him avoiding detection indefinitely.”</p><p>Arsenal took a few steps, not really being affected by Raven’s words. “I know that. I just thought that you—we—could track him down before he got his operation off the ground.”</p><p>“Well the day isn’t over yet.” Raven admitted. “But I am saying that if we find nothing it's not too big of a deal. Unless he is planning to bomb a hospital, then there is little harm in him getting away for another day.”</p><p>Arsenal crossed his arms. “It may be fine for you, but not for me.” As if readying his weapons systems, the holes in his bionic arm glowed an angry red. “Well then. Care to teleport us to the other side of the city? You can do that without much effort, right?”</p><p>Raven’s cloak gave a slight shake as she straightened herself. “I wouldn’t say it is without “much effort”? But I won’t keel over again if that’s what you mean.”</p><p>She began walking toward her companion, noting dully how the brightening sky was doing little to warm the chilly surroundings. But then she paused, her eyes immediately looking toward the edge of the building.</p><p>From what Arsenal could see of her hooded face, she seemed to be…perplexed? Curious? It was hard to tell. “What’s up?”</p><p>Raven did not opt to reply, instead floating over a nearby ally to look down upon the garbage-strewn strip of concrete and bricks. “There’s someone down there.”</p><p>Arsenal raised an eyebrow as he immediately bolted to the edge, readying his bionic arm in preparation for an attack. But instead of seeing a threat, the only person he saw appeared to be nothing more than a homeless person. He or she was covered in a tattered beige blanket, clearly worn from years of extensive use. The only indication that the person was wearing anything at all underneath it was the fact that this person could clearly be seen wearing a baseball cap of some kind.</p><p>Didn’t seem like much of a threat. But he reminded himself that appearances can be deceiving. “Doesn’t look like much. You think he’s trouble?”</p><p>Raven was silent for a moment before she started floating downward “Not likely. But there is something that is concerning me.”</p><p>His bionic arm dimmed as he watched Raven descend, surprise coating his features as she cautiously approached the unseemly man (woman?). Due to her empathy, Arsenal thought she would be able to tell immediately if a person was a threat or not. As she has on more than one occasion warned him when a person was filled with a feeling of malicious intent. Keeping an eye on the person in question, the redhead squatted as he continually kept a keen eye on the scene.</p><p>Raven began approaching the figure slowly, cautiously directing her mind to peer deeper into the person’s psyche. She was used to being vaguely aware of any person who was within a few blocks from her, their emotions being the ambient white sound that she was forced to wade through every day….But this person somehow didn’t register. He was almost like a blind spot, his physical visage emitting nothing but the hollow auras of sentient life. He would be easy to overlook if she wasn’t paying attention.</p><p>She could tell he was alive and not close to the edge of death. But nothing else. And it didn’t seem like the person was intentionally blocking her out. When she extended her mind to probe for mental defenses, she found nothing.</p><p>The huddled figure turned its head towards her as if finally registering her presence, and Raven was finally able to conclude that this person was man. A man with bleak, tired eyes and absolutely no facial reaction whatsoever at her arrival. And it was when peering at his face that Raven felt a creeping unease travel up her spine that she quickly had to stamp down on.</p><p>This man had no emotions. Or rather, the man was robbed of emotions. It almost reminded Raven of when she herself ate the emotions of the people she intended to save. But the emotionlessness here was different somehow.</p><p>When Raven peered at his eyes, or what various cultures believed was the “window to the soul”, Raven sensed the recoiling presence of his spirit. It writhed as if it was injured. This person’s emotions were forcibly ripped from this being, the soul dangerously flaying itself at the edges as its essence was stretched and extended to the point of exhaustion. Pain, happiness, tiredness, joy. Sadness, contentedness, melancholy. Every emotion was brutally taken, and now the soul was instinctively recoiling at any self-inflicted emotional stimulus as it tried to repair itself.</p><p>It was a much more brutal method than Raven’s approach. It was also the result of something that was most likely magical in nature. “Would you please tell me who did this to you?”</p><p>The man focused his gaze on her, and with her focus Raven was able to feel the slight stirrings of feeling within him. It ached, straining on the capabilities of a soul that was still trying to recover from what was most likely a harrowing experience—even it if it was a silent one. She wondered if he even had any idea what was happening when his emotions were being robbed from him. Probably not. It was not uncommon for a person to be put into a temporary state of depersonalization when things like this happen.</p><p>But his eyes focused on her and he gave her an answer with a dull voice. “The man with a golden mask. He said he needed it.”</p><p>Raven thought for a moment before her eyes opened in realization. “Do you know where this man is?”</p><p>He tiredly nodded his head “No. But he visits this place often.”</p><p>Raven nodded her head in acknowledgment before taking a look at his entire figure. “And would you like my assistance in healing you?”</p><p>She felt a spark of hope in him when she uttered those words, his inner being practically throbbing at the idea of being rendered whole again. In truth, such minor soul-wounds would likely heal on its own within a couple of days. But like a child who fell down and scraped his knees for the first time, such injuries can seem beyond awful and even life-ending if one had no prior experience.</p><p>It’s not like she blamed them. The soul was supposed to be sacred and precious beyond all measure.</p><p>But seeing as this was clearly caused by some sort of external manipulative factor, she could use her magics for something this comparatively minor. After all: Azarathians were masters when it came to the subject known as the soul.</p><p>Placing a gloved finger on his ajna chakra, Raven closed her eyes in concentration. Her sense of time morphed into a slow crawl and she deliberately tried to make her presence as non-threatening as possible. She was here for healing, nothing more.</p><p>She felt her magic seeping in, being neither too cold nor too hot, as it flowed to the deepest reaches to caress his inner being. It was slightly frayed. Cracked at the edges. But it didn’t reject her spell when it began to soothe and sing with its healing energies. She helped instill a feeling of calm. A feeling of surety. A reassurance of self. It made him feel like he was being put right again.</p><p>A shuttering gasp escaped him, feeling like he endured a long sickness that dulled his perception of the world that he was suddenly able to look at with the utmost clarity. And he could <em>feel</em>. He didn’t feel muted or like he was living in a waking dream he couldn’t connect to.</p><p>Determining that she has done enough, Raven retracted her hands, evaluating him for any peculiarities. “Are you ok? Do you feel nauseous? Nervous?”</p><p>“I’m…great.” He murmured. “Excellent even. That was...horrible.”</p><p>Raven held in her impulse to tell him that there were worse experiences. “That’s good. Now, about the man with the golden mask: do you think he will visit this place today?”</p><p>At the mention of the Psycho Pirate’s description, the man sat up straight. “Yes. He visits any place where people can get overlooked. I’ve seen him near the homeless shelter too.”</p><p>Raven’s frown deepened, and after seeing he was going to contribute nothing else; she began hovering again. “If that’s the case, then I suggest you go elsewhere for the day.” Hoisting her foot up, she rummaged inside of one of her boots before taking out a $20 bill. She presented it to the man without further explanation, giving a slight nod when his unwashed hands made contact with it.</p><p>He eagerly nodded his head “I’ll be sure to avoid this place for a good while, miss.”</p><p>With a slight incline of her head in acknowledgment, Raven began ascending toward Arsenal, who was still watching the scene with an increasing amount of curiosity and even the beginnings of impatience. All of which was accentuated by his bouncing leg. “So what that about?”</p><p>“Psycho Pirate has been visiting this area.”</p><p>His face brightened when he heard that information, his smile all but broadcasting how grateful he was for this stroke of serendipity. “That’s great!—and I want to follow up on that. But that doesn’t really answer my question.”</p><p>Raven had a look of thoughtfulness about her. “Well I’m not too sure myself, but I have some theories. It seems like he is absorbing an emotions from people.”</p><p>Arsenal looked slightly confused at this. “I can’t even begin to understand why he would be doing that. But I do know that if he visits this area often, we can wait around and ambush him whenever he comes by.” With that in mind, he began walking back toward the warehouse roof access, the action causing Raven to wrinkle her nose “We’re going back in?”</p><p>“Yep. If all we have to do is wait, we might as well get out of sight. Plus, it’s shady in there.”</p><p>The hatch groaned when he began opening it, and when he began stepping back in he made sure to glance at her. “Come on Raven. You never were the type to stand out in the sun.”</p><p>She shrugged before quickly teleporting to her desired destination, the action coming so smoothly to her that within moments she was looking up at Arsenal’s descending form as he made his way down the ladder’s steps.</p><p>It took him several seconds before he registered her presence, and he acknowledged her with a small nod in her direction. It took him little more than a few jumps on some railings before he was finally beside her, and his arrival was marked by the distinct clap of his boots hitting concrete.</p><p>Raven’s expression was still in her typical monotone, but somehow her eyes seemed particularly banal when they looked at him.</p><p>“Why is it that you seem irritated?”</p><p>Her response was measured “I’m not.” And she wasn’t. “I’m just thinking about the man I just treated. Has Psycho Pirate ever done this before?”</p><p>“Not that I know of. The guy has performed several crimes, usually by tagging along with someone else. And none of them report something like complete emotional drainage. The closest we got was people feeling disoriented because he used his mask and put them through an emotional rollercoaster.”</p><p>Raven averted her eyes, and the action made Arsenal give a noncommittal huff as started evaluating the surrounding crates. He looked at each of them, making sure to identify each label. “Crap. Looks like this is all industrial material.”</p><p>Raven sighed. “And why does that matter?”</p><p>“Because I was hoping I could find some fabrics or something soft like cotton. Make myself a nice little nook where I can wait in comfort.”</p><p>A silent breath escaped Raven’s mouth. This behavior was typical for him.</p><p>He gave a sidelong glance in her direction. “I would also make a space for you too, since you are going to be waiting for Psycho Pirate to drain someone.”</p><p>This had Raven snapping her head in his direction “…I’m sorry. What?”</p><p>He turns to her then, his arms casually crossed over his chest. “We know he is going to be visiting the area, right? To look for some poor sap that he drain? Well I figure that his “draining” will ping your empathy if you are relatively close by. Especially if you are concentrating. So instead of going out and patrolling every few hours—which will likely get us noticed—we can instead wait for him to drain someone. We can have the element of surprise, save our energy…”</p><p>“If by “we” you mean “you”, then yes. <em>You</em> will be able to save energy and maintain the element of surprise.”</p><p>His confident posture momentarily stiffened, and Arsenal suddenly looked contrite. “I’m sorry. Is this going to be exhausting for you? Or is this draining thing not something you can sense? I can change my plans if--”</p><p>“No. The plan itself is fine. Mostly. I was just…never mind.” She really should be used to Arsenal’s tendency to dictate their actions during their little escapades.  “I doubt his usage of the mask will escape my notice if he is close by. But I do not intend to simply let him emotionally drain whoever he wants. That being said, I have no idea what will happen if I attempt to disrupt his draining attempt. Assuming I can disrupt it at all, there could be some side effects.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>She brought up her hand, bringing up a single finger with each listed effect. “Like fatigue. Headaches. Internal hemorrhaging. Maybe even a nasty knockback effect depending on how violently my abilities are rejected.”</p><p>“Damn. So maybe we can do standard patrols instead—”</p><p>“All of these effects are unlikely, so I doubt you need to worry. You just need to be aware in the event something goes horribly wrong. Otherwise, your plan is completely sound.”</p><p>“Why bother attempting to prevent the draining at all? Can’t you just heal him like you did with the last guy?”</p><p>Her voice took a hard edge. “Besides the fact that affecting anyone in that sort of manner is appalling to me? It is because I want to know how my abilities match up to his. To see and experience how his medusa mask operates. I think it may be useful.”</p><p>Arsenal still looked concerned but was apparently satisfied with her answer. “Well ok then. Just be sure to tell me if something goes wrong.”</p><p>He resumed wandering the halls of uninteresting crates, his hand leisurely skimming the worn metal with something akin to melancholy. But she knew he would circle back eventually.</p><p>Raven watched his form for a bit before settling herself on the ground. Doing a meditative trance for a lengthy amount of time is not something she would do under normal circumstances. It leaves her too exposed. Too vulnerable. But it was a different story with Arsenal around. He will wake her if something goes wrong.</p><p>Sweeping her cloak with a slight flourish, she immediately began hovering above the ground. Clearing her mind of all distraction, she attempted to make her mindscape reminiscent of a tranquil lake. Calm, still, and capable of reflecting anything on its surface.  She was to acknowledge the emotions of everyone and everything around her, but not take them into herself. To be a mirror upon which the world could invest its spiritual image.</p><p>When entering such a state she tended to feel like she was…more. Untethered, but not in a way where she feels like an outsider. It felt like she wasn’t just her body that was bound to one section of time and space. Instead, she felt like she was almost everywhere.</p><p>A placid dark lake of reflection. An abyss peering into those who looked into her. She was there and around, but she was not with them. Not in the way others were. Their emotions touched and responded to each other. They engaged each other in a series of tangled knots and concaved pathways, ignorant of Raven who a mere ghost in comparison. An ethereal and passive observer who was able to survey the entire city from an outside perspective through a spiritual lens.</p><p>Sitting in front of a spectacle so enthralling that she could almost taste the emotions of the swathes of people she peered at. She took a breath in the physical realm, and emotions scintillated on her skin, tingling with the resonance of a bustling population. After a while, she became attuned to its viscosity. She knew where it began to cling and where it began to flow away like a river. Where it flared with intense bouts of anger and where it heaved and sagged from exhaustion and resignation.</p><p>But what she was here for, what she waited for, was to find that absence. That sudden emptiness that would come from a source she did not know. She had no idea how that instigating presence will feel emotionally, but she did know that before that sudden emptiness came there would likely be a sudden spike of shock or fear. Some instinctive indication that something was going wrong before they became a drained emotional husk. Or perhaps they were magically coerced into a state of tranquility? She really didn’t know how Psycho Pirate operated when he does such things.</p><p>She didn’t know how long she waited. There was the banal calmness that came with long stretches of observation, and she noted Arsenal’s occasional bouts of attentiveness, but otherwise, all seemed as it should be. There were splashes of animated excitement at the mall, stains of misery in forgotten corners and abandoned alleyways, blossoms of contentedness in most homes, and a veritable medley of emotions on the sidewalks as people went on with their lives. People were shopping, eating, laughing, languishing, dying, starving, and so much more. So, so much more.</p><p>But eventually, she did sense it---that wrenching sense of wrongness. Like a new color entering an otherwise cohesive painting, its sudden presence was very noticeable. It was yanking at someone that was in a latent mire of negative emotion. A place where desperation lingered on walls and tiredness was seeped into the air like a noxious gas.</p><p>She tried to reach out, to pry this force away. But she couldn’t touch it. Couldn’t interact with whatever ethereal force decided to put its hooks inside of this person. She knew it was there. Wanting, thirsting, hungry. She could even begin to see the oily slick aura of wherever it came from, slithering about like golden snakes. But she couldn’t touch it. Couldn’t wring them away with her will. The most she did was slow it down, the ghostly force of her grasp only marring the otherwise pristine golden visage of what she assumed was the medusa mask’s influence.</p><p>Sensing something amiss, or perhaps locking onto the emotions she hid deep within herself, the serpentine coils tried to reach out for her in turn. To grasp at a presence it could barely fathom. But it quickly gave up, focusing its attention on a meal that was much more attainable.</p><p>It began pulling at the being of its previous targets, the cords of his self being siphoned off and strained to the point of almost-snapping. It felt too tight. Too much was going out. The feeling of loneliness was gone, sadness gone, the feeling of my skin gone, the sensation of air is gone, the feeling of uncleanliness from the dirt on my skin is gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.</p><p>She woke herself up. “Arsenal!” She called out.</p><p>He landed in front of her with a thud. “Yeah?”</p><p>“He’s here.”</p><p>Seeing her gripping her cloak as a precursor to lifting it, Arsenal immediately stepped forward before Raven enveloped him in her distinct darkness.</p><p>They came out in an area that smelled like garbage and salt. In a place where cracked bricks served as an ugly backdrop to an otherwise beautiful day. If someone were to look to their right, they would see a sparkling mass of water. But all Raven focused on was the sight of a man in a pirate’s trench coat. It was impossible to misidentify that distinct black coat with a red trim.</p><p>He was currently hunching over someone, his hands firmly gripping at a man’s shoulder. His abject look of horrid blankness confirmed what Raven already knew.</p><p>Seeing him at around the same time she did, Arsenal yelled “Hey!”</p><p>Before Psycho Pirate turned around Raven made it a point to teleport elsewhere. There was only a soft swish of air when she disappeared, and by the time the villain turned around he was greeted with the sight of Arsenal pointing his arm toward him. “That guy has suffered enough. So how about you back away?”</p><p>The mask he wore immediately curled itself into a smile when it saw him. “Ah, a lone hero. I didn’t expect to run into you, but I suppose I am done with my harvests for the day.”</p><p>Raising an eyebrow at his peculiar words, Arsenal showed his arm laser. Psycho Pirate quickly dodged the oncoming laser before he dashed straight towards him, his medusa mask seeming to grow an even wider sneer the closer he approached his target.</p><p>The older man threw a few punches, each being dodged and blocked by the young hero who was doing his best to not stare at his face. He didn’t know much about the magical relic, but he guessed if he didn’t focus on looking at it too much, he may be able to avoid its effects.</p><p>It seemed to be working. To an extent, anyway. He still felt something tugging on his mind so that it twisted in on itself with worry. But even though he was not under the mask’s thrall, there were other consequences that became all the more apparent the longer he fought.</p><p>Arsenal was solidly blocking every punch sent his way, his arms rising and falling in time with each strike he was able to perceive. His form fluidly adjusting itself on the fly as Arsenal took in his opponent. The flex of his arms, the recoil of his hands, the curling of his fists.</p><p>But it was all stunted. Borne from a fighter who was having to constantly fight his instinct to look at his opponent’s full visage. All he could look at was the villain’s torso and feet, attempting to block every throw sent his way while to he attempted to find an opening with his limited view.</p><p>Which is difficult to say the least. If this were a normal fight, Psycho Pirate would already be pummeled into the ground and restrained. But his self-imposed limitation of view shaved off entire half-seconds his usual reaction time.</p><p>He felt bruises forming on his arms, and frustration bubbling each time one of his kicks met nothing but air as the trench coat villain stepped to the side. For every punch he gave to the man, Psycho Pirate gave him two. For every hit he gave, Psycho Pirate forced him to block five. As the fight dragged, it became clearer and clearer that he was fighting reactively.</p><p>And as anyone who trained under Black Canary would tell you, only reacting to the battlefield is a bad sign. The victor dictates the flow of the battle, not the other way around.</p><p>And where the hell was Raven?!</p><p>Arsenal felt his jaw bruise when Psycho Pirate landed a punch on his face, the force strong enough to leave a bruise. The delivered blow even destabilized his balance, sending the young hero the ground. It was an easy position for an enemy to take advantage of. An advantage that Arsenal refused to leave available for long.</p><p>Under instinctive reaction, Arsenal charged his arm cannon and pointed it toward the oncoming enemy, the laser primed for a point-blank attack.</p><p>It was a bad move. The moment Arsenal turned to take aim was the same moment his body was seized with terror.</p><p>“Don’t you feel scared?” Arsenal found himself staring at the medusa mask, its golden veneer practically aglow with triumph.</p><p>He felt himself freeze, the action causing his charged laser to die down as he felt his own breaths coming out faster and faster. The sudden shock had his eyes focusing on Psycho Pirate’s face, his vision tunneling in on the diabolical mask. His knees began to shake, whatever strengths they had leaving them as his muscle began to spasm in a state of panic.</p><p>“Oh no, you are not just scared. You’re <em>horrified</em>.”</p><p>His throat began to tighten, his blood racing as he finally collapsed on his knees. He even felt a cold sweat begin to form despite the warm weather.</p><p>Psycho Pirate’s posture relaxed, appreciating the sight of the downed hero. “It really is amazing how easily I can incapacitate people.” He mused. “So how about I end this little skirmish?”</p><p>He raised his hand for a knockout blow, metallic lips curling in victory. But before he could follow through a massive shade rose before him, its color too pitch black to be mistaken for a regular shadow. It gave off a slight chill, and Psycho Pirate noted with slight curiosity that his mask instinctively prepared itself. As if it recognized the presence before him. The magic within pushed through his being with a bit more force, its power leaking out just that much more viciously.</p><p>By the time he blinked all he saw was an oddly dressed girl. Barely tall enough to reach his shoulders. “Defending a friend?” He asked. “How about you collapse in a fit of mania?”</p><p>Using an ability that was as easy as breathing to him, he bade her to feel a touch of madness. A bit of hysteria. He passingly thought of the Joker as he expectantly waited for the girl’s pale face to morph into a twisted grin as it began to cackle.… But nothing happened.</p><p>Her face remained impassive. “Yeah, that won’t work on me.” She may have felt a small nudge on her emotional center. But that’s all it was: a nudge. More of an annoyance, really.</p><p>Quickly sending a fist in his direction, Raven punched him in his chest, the action pushing back the older man a few inches as he held his arms over his chest. “Want to try again?”</p><p>In a bewildered state, Psycho Pirate first looked at the girl in front of him, standing completely unaffected his abilities. Then he looked at the other hero who assaulted him, his form still shaking. But it was noticeably less than what he was enduring before. He seemed to be calming himself down.</p><p>Was she like him? Able to control emotions?</p><p>Brushing himself off, he determinedly looked at the shrouded figure. He tried to make her sad. Nothing. He tried to make her frightened. Nothing. He even tried to make her angry. Still nothing. She just stood there, her face set in a stony gaze. He tried to invoke those emotions again, attempting to invest even more power in his abilities. But she still stood there completely unaffected. If anything, she seemed unimpressed. More curious however, was the fact that she seemed to be appraising him. Her eyes were intently focusing on him, thoughts undoubtedly running through her head as she evaluated him.</p><p>He probably looked like an idiot. Standing in one spot as he stared at her, his hand brought up to his forehead in motion commonly seen among psychics and other mental fighters. His eyes may have been glowing dangerously with a golden sheen, but the ever-growing frown on his mask showed just how ineffective his attempts were.</p><p>At this point he had used his power too much. Tried to use his enhanced abilities too many times. Now his mask was sending out bolts of pain to his psyche. If he continued doing this then he would be spent. Forced to go out and absorb the emotions of any person who was nearby, or else risk completely powerlessness or massive amounts of pain.</p><p>He couldn’t meet with his clients either. Not when he can’t give them what they want.</p><p>“I’ve seen enough.” With that proclamation, Psycho Pirate found himself held a purple aura as he was unceremoniously lifted off the ground.  With flick of her arm he was sent into the nearest trash bin, his back uncomfortably being smashed into a layer of cheap metal.</p><p>She waved her arm again, this time sending him to the brick wall, and already Psycho Pirate could feel bruises forming on his person. Her psychic grip on his person was very firmly focused on his limbs and head, his appendages being stretched out to their furthest extent as he was forcibly restrained.</p><p>Raven hovered over to him then, critically looking him over. Arsenal, now apparently freed from his forced emotional state, followed right behind her. “Good work. Now let’s get him all tied up.”</p><p>He made his way over to the struggling villain, and Raven partially released her psychic grasp on the man as Arsenal made a move to grab his arms. The villain attempted a few blind punches, but they were easily subdued. With Raven forcing his head upward and his legs being rendered immobile, the most he could give was a pitiful resistance.</p><p>It didn’t take that long to have him handcuffed and disarmed. At the end of it all, Arsenal had confiscated two throwing blades, one swiss army knife, a drinking flask and what appeared to be novice smoke bombs.</p><p>Releasing her grip on the rest of his body, Psycho Pirate’s head lolled into its regular position. He glared at her, but if Raven’s glowing eyes were any indication, he wouldn’t get away by using his mask. Arsenal even made to move grab it, but Raven stopped him. “Leave the mask alone for now. I want to get a full picture of the situation first.”</p><p>Her companion gave her a questioning look, but let the matter be for now. It was time for questioning, and Arsenal was all too eager to start. “How did you recover the mask?”</p><p>Psycho Pirate turned his gaze towards him. “Surprised? I know law enforcement officials are simply baffled by how this mask vanished from their possession. But the answer is simple: the mask is mine. It will always return to me of its own volition.”</p><p>“And does it require anything in return?” Raven asked.</p><p>If possible, his frown deepened. Originally it required nothing from him. He could use the mask as much as he wished with no consequence. But ever since it returned to him… “If it did, I doubt it’s something you could help me with.” He stated.</p><p>Her stare bored into him. “If it needs to feed on emotions like I suspect, then yes. I can help.”</p><p>At this statement, Raven felt a surge of surprise emanate from him, his mask’s frown even reflecting his gobsmacked look. Her face still looked placid, but her voice was steeled in surety. Psycho Pirate gave her a wry look, although he doubted she saw it from behind his mask. “And how, pray tell, would you accomplish that?”</p><p>Reaching inside one of her pockets, she brought out her vial. Filled to the brim with misery, it shined as the product of Raven’s own brand of emotional drainage. Taken from the very souls of those she found suffering.</p><p>In some ways it was far more potent than whatever that mask could grasp. That artifact pulled at anything and everything when allowed, eating emotions from every part of the psyche. If what it ate had any form of taste to it, then Raven had no doubt it would be disgusting. A messy, incohesive slurry that was soiled by its savage technique. Like a cook grabbing everything on a table only to throw it into a pot to make soup, heeding nothing of technique or finesse in its making.</p><p>But then, as an object she doubted the mask has the same tastes as demons. Assuming it even had ‘tastes’ at all. More than likely the need to devour emotions was just the price that needed to be paid* in order to unlock the artifact’s full potential. “I call this essence. It should be able to satisfy your mask for a time. For how long I do not know.”</p><p>Raven felt his interest pique, the hard lines of his mask magically beginning to smooth themselves as he contemplated his words. “I see. Would you mind if I ask what it was made from? And where you got it?”</p><p>She actually considered telling him. To say that she collected it from those she found suffering. But she had no idea what this man would do with that information. “It doesn’t really matter. Do you want it?”</p><p>Psycho Pirate was silent for a moment, contemplating. As if he couldn’t believe she would offer her assistance so freely. “What do you want in return?”</p><p>“Answers to our questions.” She replied. She opened her mouth to continue, but Arsenal beat her to it. “So it’s a deal. Question one: what the hell are doing with Lex’s associates?”</p><p>Psycho Pirate raised his chin in slight defiance. “I was conducting a few deals, naturally. Even a pirate needs to do business from time to time.”</p><p>“And what exactly does your ‘business’ entail? What are you selling?”</p><p>He gave a slight laugh. “It’s not drugs, plutonium, or anything like that. In fact, some would say that what I am selling is completely legal.”</p><p>Arsenal snorted “Bullshit.”</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders. “Believe what you wish. But there are no laws prohibiting me from selling emotions.”</p><p>Arsenal was bewildered, his mouth opening and closing as he carefully phrased his response “Selling emotions? Like, you are using your abilities to give them happiness, sadness, anger?”</p><p>The wide grins from the people they were following previously flashed in Raven’s mind. She thought they felt weird.</p><p>“I sell the more positive emotions. Bouts of excitement, mirth…orgasmic bliss, even. People are willing to pay up the nose for their hit of choice. When it’s coming from me, money can indeed buy happiness. Where’s the crime in that?”</p><p>Raven was actually pretty sure he was violating some sort of stipulation. She couldn’t name the law off the top of her head though. “Selling emotions may not be a crime.” She said. “But what you are doing to these civilians definitely counts as intentional harm.”</p><p>His expression did not change as he met her gaze, their true color hidden behind the magical energy provided by the mask. “And? I know very well that the courts would think of me if I ever got caught. Such is the way of villains such as myself. So how about we get this over with, hm? Give me the essence so I can satisfy the demands of the mask, arrest me, and take me to the nearest precinct. I’ll be out soon enough.”</p><p>Arsenal curled his lip. “I’ll be happy to escort you the nearest cell.” When Raven gave no indication of protest, he made a move to remove the mask, his fingers curling around the warm metal. Kid Flash did this during his first encounter with the man, and apparently it canceled any lingering effects on anyone affected by the artifact.</p><p>He gave slight tug only to find that it would not move. Almost as if it were seared on his face, the metal stubbornly remained attached no matter how many times Arsenal tried to remove it. He grabbed the mask from several different angles, even placing a hand on the villain’s should in an attempt to wrench it free.</p><p>He finally stopped trying with an exasperated grunt. “Seriously?! Did you have this thing melt onto your face or something?!”</p><p>“No. My treasure simply doesn’t want to part from me.” Was his irritable reply.</p><p>Raven frowned. It was clear to her now that this mask had increased in power and was apparently determined to stay with its current wielder until it had its due. She had to give him some credit though, despite the mask undoubtedly spearing his mind with its magical grasp, the man was hiding the pain well. Or he was desensitized to such hostility. Neither circumstance bode well. “Stop trying Arsenal. It can’t be removed conventionally.”</p><p>He clicked his tongue. “Can’t you do something about that?”</p><p>Raven removed the vial’s lid, taking care to make sure none of its contents were spilled as she guided it to where the the mask’s mouth opening was. It even widened the gap so the man’s lips could actually be seen. She doubted he would be afflicted with the bottled emotions for very long. The mask was far too hungry for it.</p><p>Her companion looked incredulous “That’s not what I had in mind."</p><p>“I know that. But if that mask really wants emotions, then this is the best way to satisfy it. There is no need for this man to continue suffering if we can prevent it.”</p><p>Arsenal’s mouth turned into a sneer, an old argument about to come out of his lips. But he was interrupted. “Also someone is approaching us. But this someone is focused and….curious? They are heading this way, in any case.”</p><p>Raven ran a few possibilities in her head. Was a police officer coming to investigate? It was possible, but she had no idea what could lead him to this otherwise abandoned alley. A curious civilian who heard them fighting? That would be annoying. A meta? She didn’t think Salt Lake City even had its own vigilante, but it would not be unheard of since more of them were popping up lately. Hopefully, Arsenal would be able to deal with them.</p><p>She reached her hand out to grab the mask herself, making sure to pause for a moment as she attempted to evaluate the artifact with her extrasensory abilities. She felt the familiar hum of magic, felt how it had indeed bonded with its current user, and how it desired to feed off of emotions. But other than that, she knew nothing about it. It seemed satisfied for the time being, but she had no idea how long it would last. Or if Psycho Pirate would be suffering from any further effects.</p><p>The mask came off with a small ‘clink’, its removal being accompanied by the sound of metal brushing against fabric. With the golden mask now removed, Raven saw an older man. He was not elderly, but he was certainly in his late 30s to mid-40s. He had a shaven head, and his face looked to be a mixture of relief, sadness, acceptance and even a dash of arrogance. He probably assumed his confinement in a prison cell would not last that long. Which likely accounted for his lack of a continued struggle. Although it was clear he was miffed at being caught at all.</p><p>Arsenal gave a look at the magical artifact in her hand and remarked “Well that’s just not fair.”</p><p>With a stony expression on her face, Raven quickly handed the mask over to him. “If what Psycho Pirate said is true, this mask will attempt to come back to his possession eventually. So unless you can get someone to seal it somewhere, don’t be surprised if he breaks out.”</p><p>The young man turned the mask in his hands. “Oh don’t worry. I know a few people who can deal with magical stuff.” He noticed the soft swish of her cloak as she turned away. “And before you teleport yourself away to some obscure location, do you mind hanging out for a bit? I think I know who is coming this way.”</p><p>She turned her head. “Is it a threat?”</p><p>He snorted. “No. But he can be a pain in the ass. But I think your presence would be appreciated.”</p><p>She almost raised an eyebrow at that. She ended up relaxing her stance as she situated herself by the nearest wall. Just behind Arsenal and their recently captured quarry, tucked neatly into the shadows provided the bright sunshine. It was enough to be seen by any onlooker, but not enough to be put into focus.</p><p>A few moments later, a dark figure made solid impact on the ground, causing a loud thump to be heard in the alley. But it wasn’t as loud as she thought it would be. It sounded rather light, actually. Like this person knew how to fall from large heights.</p><p>He straightened himself out with a large amount of fluidity, and Raven noted this his athletic build was heavily accentuated by his padded black uniform. A uniform that held a blue bird emblazoned on the chest. “Hey Arsenal! I see you are still doing well.”</p><p>He didn’t turn his head in her direction, but she felt his curiosity increase.</p><p>Arsenal glowered at him as he guided Psycho Pirate into a standing position. “And I see you still won’t leave me alone. I already told you ‘no’ several times Nightwing.”</p><p>Nightwing’s smile didn’t falter, but he did incline his head slightly in mock hurt. “Believe it or not I actually didn’t come here for you. I came here for Psycho Pirate. Or his mask, more specifically. But seeing you here is a definite plus. I’ve been trying to find you.”</p><p>The former archer raised his eyebrow as his glare hardened. “Maybe that’s because I’ve been trying to avoid you. And why are you after Psycho Pirate anyway?”</p><p>He shrugged. “Well when a magical artifact suddenly disappears without explanation, that tends to attract some notice. Zatanna performed a locator spell and determined that the mask teleported itself near this city. So, since I had some time on my hands I thought I could go ahead and track it down. But imagine my surprise…” Somehow his smile got even wider and more bright. “—that I found you here too. Which is odd. Because the last time the zeta logs tracked you was when you went to Oregon. You don’t have access to boom tubes either.” His gaze notably shifted in her direction.</p><p>Looking exasperated, Arsenal pointed his finger at the other man’s face with a heated scowl. “First off, stop tracking where I head off to. It’s annoying. Second, how I got here is none of your business. And third—”  He pointed towards her. “This is Raven. She’s psychic.”</p><p>He flashed her a smile “Can she teleport too?”</p><p>“I’m sure you already know.” He irritably replied.</p><p>He walked up to her, extending a hand in greeting. “Nightwing. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” His jovial personality didn’t feel forced, but it was still off-putting. Perhaps she’s been hanging out with Arsenal for too long, but should a person really be this…bright?</p><p>She shook his hand in return. “Raven.”</p><p>She didn’t know much about Nightwing. CBI records indicate that he primarily operates in the Gotham suburb of Bludhaven* and that he is a skilled martial artist, but other than that his profile is pretty scarce. Although there is speculation that he may be affiliated with the Batman simply because he operates within his city.</p><p>He wasn’t with the League. Nightwing was also not registered as a former League protégé either. So why did he have access to the Justice League’s zeta tubes and its logs?</p><p>“A woman of a few words I see.” He remarked. He still seemed to be genuine, but her empathy quickly picked up his sense of caution. “And not to seem rude, but would you mind leaving me and Arsenal alone for a bit? Take Psycho Pirate with you too, I want to talk to Arsenal about a private matter.”</p><p>She started at him a moment before quietly nodding. She walked over to the bound man, fully intending to teleport with him to a nearby rooftop. But as she did so, she noted Arsenal’s irritation and promptly ignored it. Whatever his problem with the man was, it was clear he meant no harm. Plus given his presumed affiliation with the League it was likely important. She’ll just teleport a little way off and monitor the situation. She made a turn to leave, fully intending to fly off to the nearest rooftop. But a firm grip on her arm stopped her.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t.” Arsenal said sternly. She thought he was irritated at Nightwing, but something told her it was just as much directed at her...for some reason. His grip caused her to glare at him, the seemingly insignificant action being more than unwelcome. He knew she didn’t like being touched without permission.</p><p>With a momentary pause they made eye contact, and Raven found herself resituating herself to look at the men before her as Arsenal let her go. He turned his attention on Nightwing then, his voice taking on a serious edge. “Look, I know what you are going to ask, and the answer is still no. I have no interest in rejoining your group right now.”</p><p>Nightwing looked nonplused. “Ah…right. Listen, Psycho Pirate really shouldn’t listen in on this.” He gestured toward the villain, the man in question looking inquisitively between all parties present as he listened in the conversation.</p><p>A loud and definite ‘THWACK’ erupted through the alleyway as Arsenal gave him the strongest punch he could muster. The blow left the man’s face bruised, and it was abundantly clear by the sound and the man’s closed eyes that it was enough to leave him knocked out for a while. Raven even internally winced.</p><p>“Problem solved.” Arsenal stated.</p><p>Nightwing didn’t look pleased at the situation. “Uh…right. Anyway, I know you said no. But I really think you could help us. We are going through a few changes right and now and the Team could really use someone new.”</p><p>An almost-snarl came on Arsenal’s lips. “New, huh? If you recall, I was part of your Team at one point. Didn’t work out.” He ground out.</p><p>Nightwing’s demeanor finally took a turn, his face finally shifting into something serious. “That was a long time ago. You’ve grown. You have matured and grown past that period of your life. And I thought you didn’t hold that against me anymore?”</p><p>Arsenal’s tone lessened for a moment. “I don’t. I may have been angry at first, but I had to move on.”</p><p>“Then why don’t you consider—”</p><p>Arsenal raised his voice. “Because I don’t want to go back! It's that simple. I actually have a pretty decent thing going on here.”</p><p>There was a tense silence, the two acquaintances looking at each other as their words sank in. The two were so focused on each other, it was like Raven wasn’t even there. Eventually Arsenal took a deep breath, his exhale seemingly diluting the tenseness of the situation. “Look. I know you want me back because of recent events, but I can’t help you. Although if you want my opinion…”</p><p>He gestured towards Raven. “You’d take her instead.”</p><p>Surprise flared in Nightwing, and Raven was about to tell Arsenal off, but the young man quickly put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her a little closer to the dark-clad hero. His pushes almost seemed eager, enthusiastic even. “You see, Raven here is actually pretty good at fighting and tracking. Intelligent mind too. Don’t let her personality fool you either, she can work with people if she spends time with them. But she’s even better at getting in and out of hostile zones without anyone noticing. Perfect for covert ops.”</p><p>Raven could only blink, her quick retort being smothered by the fact Arsenal was practically presenting her to a man she barely knew.</p><p>Nightwing gave her a quick appraisal, his gaze briefly giving her a once over. She didn’t know what there was to look at. With her hood up and her cloak shrouding most of her body, there shouldn’t be much to look at.</p><p>Finally, he spoke. “Well…I can’t say I’m <em>opposed</em> to the idea. But what prompted you to vouch for her? You don’t seem like the sort to take a protégé.”</p><p>His grip on her shoulders remained firm, as if simultaneously begging and demanding her to not budge from this spot. “She is not my protégé. She’s a friend. A friend who has worked beside me before and watched my back when things got tough. I just believe she can do more good with your Team than staying on her own.”</p><p>Nightwing looked contemplative, his shoulders relaxing to make him look less tense. Wafts of air left his nose as he exhaled, and the tall man ended up looked at her through his masked eyes. “How about this: I’ll take a week to discuss things with my teammates and do a bit of research.”</p><p>Raven tensed.</p><p>Nightwing gave a pointed look at Arsenal’s grip. “And Raven here will take the week to decide if joining up is something she <em>actually</em> wants to do.” He turned his gaze back to her. “It will also give you the opportunity to make arrangements at home. I imagine you have school to worry about, but you should know we can make it work time-wise. We have people coming in from several time zones and separate school schedules, so you don’t have to worry about us encroaching on your daily routine.”</p><p>He gave her a warm smile, but this one seemed a bit apologetic. “There are a few questions I have to ask, though. Namely, how old are you?”</p><p>Raven pursed her lips, wondering if she should give him a fake answer. “I’m 14.”</p><p>“Seems about right.” He said. “You should know that we prefer to have proof of consent from a parent or guardian when a minor begins operating with us.”</p><p>The words burst out of her mouth. “What if I can’t give you that?”</p><p>Nightwing’s eyebrows rose, his tone finally taking on a note of something other than amicability. “Well…that’s a problem. There are certain circumstances where that permission is not needed, but I suspect that doesn’t apply to you.”</p><p>“Her guardian already lets her operate as a hero.” Arsenal interjected. “So she most likely won’t care if she joins a hero group.”</p><p>Nightwing shook his head. “That is great and all, but we need actual proof of that. We’re trying to operate as cleanly as possible now*.”</p><p>Arsenal almost scoffed at that but held his tongue. “Right….What about Canary?”</p><p>The older hero’s smile did not quite reach his eyes, but he nodded. “If privacy is really that much of a concern, we can send Canary out as a representative to confirm she has permission. The details of her visit will be kept purely confidential. I can have Arsenal make arrangements for her visit if you want.”</p><p>Raven found herself giving out a small breath. “I would prefer that. Assuming I even agree to this, she can come as early as Thursday.”</p><p>“I’m sure she is available at that time.” He said.</p><p> Seeing that his impromptu plans was being set in motion, Arsenal finally retracted his hands, a pleased smirk being plastered on his face. His response combined with his absolutely triumphant emotions compelled Raven to give him a sharp jab to his chest.</p><p>With an amused chuckle escaping his throat, Nightwing gave the two a friendly wave. “Well it looks like everything’s settled. I’ll check in with Arenal and Black Canary on whether or not you’re in. Then we’ll see how you measure up with the rest of the Team.”</p><p>He then made a turn to leave, his form stepping out of the alley’s dark visage only to bask in the sun. He took a deep breath, as if savoring the salty air, before he began darting toward the nearest building. He jumped an impressive height, and Raven watched with a carefully veiled interest, as he gracefully swung from one rail to the other with practiced ease. His actions were smooth, practiced, and primarily relied on the redistribution of momentum and the fluidity of movement. It reminded her of ballet dancers or professional acrobats.</p><p>Within less than a minuet he was out of sight, and presumably headed toward the nearest zeta-tube. With him gone, Raven turned on her companion. “What the hell was that?”</p><p>He looked sheepish “Look, I didn’t plan it. But I saw an opportunity there and I decided to go for it.”</p><p>“By putting me up for some sort of team?” She growled.</p><p>He swung his head, his tone returning to its usual stern edge. “Not just a team. <em>The</em> Team. One of the few hero teams I actually think is worthwhile, actually.”</p><p>Raven raised an eyebrow. “Then why did you leave it? You and him clearly worked together in the past.”</p><p>His lips were set in a firm line. “It was just a….difficult time for me. I did some actions that were frowned upon, and I was kicked from the team. But that doesn’t mean I am incapable of respecting them.”</p><p>“And what sort of team are they anyway? I can tell they have some sort of connection with the League, but other than that I don’t know anything.”</p><p>“To be honest, it would be weird if you did know something about them. The League tries to keep their covert ops unit very hush-hush.”</p><p>Raven blinked, processing this information. “…The Justice League has a covert ops unit?” Theoretically, it made sense. The League dealt with threats all the time, big and small, and these threats come from a variety of sources. But she always assumed they used their own members like Batman and Green Arrow for such covert operations. Operated on a case-by-case basis that and strictly kept off the books. But the news of there being a unit specifically for that purpose was something new to her.</p><p>The ability to form such a unit was not listed in their U.N charter. But then again, with the League being able to choose their own members and affiliates, there was nothing saying they couldn't form one either.</p><p>“Yeah. They deal with stuff the League want to investigate or deal with, but can’t. Mostly because they are dealing with large active threats.”</p><p>Her voice came out as a dry monotone laced with skepticism. “And this team is willing to take in a teen? Someone who is barely old enough to be a sidekick?”</p><p>Arsenal almost laughed. “Trust me, you’ll be fine. The Team is full of teens. Was founded by them, actually. And don’t call them sidekicks within earshot.”</p><p>Raven stared at him a moment, processing the information, and her skepticism rising alongside mild anxiety. So it was a team primarily consisting of teenagers?</p><p>She could handle adults just fine. They tended to be mature and levelheaded. Often developed enough to remain relatively stagnant when it came to emotional variance. And even when they weren’t, Raven knew how to deal with hotheadedness or obstinate pride. But teens? Emotionally volatile, hormone-driven, energetic, finding themselves, teens!?</p><p>“I think I’ll pass.” She said. Even if they were affiliated with the League, she saw no reason to join up with such a group of underdeveloped heroes.</p><p>Arsenal immediately stepped closer to her. “No. You can’t just pass this. You are going to give them a chance.”</p><p>Raven became eerily still. “Why does it sound like you are ordering me?” She growled.</p><p>Raven sensed a dash of fear welling within him, but his feeling of determination was stronger. “Because I kind of am. You shouldn’t just dismiss these people out of hand, and you shouldn’t just wave away this opportunity for you to better yourself.”</p><p>She raised her head high. “I am bettering myself. I am receiving training, education and—”</p><p>“And nothing. Training means jack shit unless you learn how to apply it. Normally this would happen while operating in the field, but you constantly limit what sort of solo operations you take on! This team will allow you to operate on a more varied scale. It will allow you to grow and develop your skills in a meaningful way. All while staying under the radar like you prefer. This is an opportunity that was practically tailor-made for people like you.” He fixed her with a hard glare. “And while we’re on the topic, I also want to point out how I have no idea if your “mentor” really exists. I’ve never seen her, and you won’t even give me her name! The fact of the matter is, I only have your word that she exists and that your guardian lets you operate solo.”</p><p>A steep breath came out of his mouth as his nostrils flared. “If I’m being honest with myself, I have suspected that you are just some talented teen operating on her own. That the whole mentor-guardian thing may be completely made up so you have an excuse for anyone who asks why you are operating on your own. And I’m actually fine with that!”</p><p>He ran a hand through his trimmed hair. “But I also think you can do better. I’ve always thought so….and since you won’t roll with me, I thought maybe the Team may be a better fit.”</p><p>He clenched his fist, fighting the urger to place it on her shoulder. “So <em>please</em> give this opportunity some real consideration. If you don’t have a real guardian, I’ll vouch for you with Black Canary. I promise.”</p><p>Silence filled the air, the atmosphere between them rife with the ferocity of words spoken, and the suffocating silence of Raven’s rigidity. The stiffness of Raven’s posture was borne of contained anger, however, but more from a concerted effort to resist the weight of Arsenal’s impassioned speech. He felt strongly about this, and while blocking his emotions was becoming a challenge, she can’t deny that his words were affecting her.</p><p>Letting her shoulder curl in, Raven turned away. “Fine. Give me a day or so and I’ll contact you.”</p><p>Arsenal’s own posture relaxed in turn. “That’s all I ask.”</p><p>“I’m also leaving you prematurely.” She stated. “Consider it petty revenge for roping me into this predicament.”</p><p>A groan of complaint rose from his mouth, but he already saw Raven turning into her namesake as she disappeared from his view. She faded away as if she was nothing but smoke, the ease of her disappearance being starkly contrasted by the solid dark color of her essence.</p><p>All he was left with was an empty alley and an unconscious villain that had to haul to the nearest precinct. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One magic rule in DC is that “magic has a cost”. Although this cost can be heavily mitigated if one has beneficial genetics (ex. homo magi). The Medusa Mask has also been depicted as turning its wielder into an emotion vampire of sorts in the comics.</p><p>As a short reminder, Bludhaven in YJ is not its own city but a Gotham suburb. </p><p>A direct reference to Black Canary’s lesson in season 1, episode 05. To quote: “Combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting.”</p><p>At the end of season 3, Black Lightning is elected as the new leader of the Justice League and resolves to operate it under higher ethical standards. Miss Martian also steps down as Team leader.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Reporting In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven goes home and Black Canary makes a visit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> |  </b> <b> Junction City, Kansas </b> </p><p><b> | 2019 March</b><b>,  </b> <b> 8</b><b>:</b><b>00 </b> <b>  PM </b></p><p>With a great exhale leaving her lips, Raven found herself in a cramped space. It was dark, stuffy. A cramped space, where Raven felt fabric lazily draping over her head and shoulders. Raven had no doubt that if she didn’t have her demon genes, she would be completely blind.  </p><p>Her nose flared as she took in stale air, her nose picking up on the familiar scent of dirty laundry that she was knew was in the corner and the distinct smell of lavender air freshener that she hoped would freshen up the area. </p><p>But what else did she expect from her closet? </p><p>Taking a moment to glance down at the carpet under her feet, Raven pleasantly noted that there was not a single bit of fire or a shard of ember to be seen. That was good. She was worried that her personalized summoning mark would emit some sort of etheric feedback that would set the newly installed fabric ablaze. </p><p>Raising a hand to push her hanging clothes aside, Raven then turned to her right only to see red eyes peering back at her from a cage that was nestled in its usual place by her shoe shelf. </p><p>The tiny birds hoped to attention at the sight of her, their eerie child-like voices echoing through the small space. “Welcome back.” They cooed. </p><p>Her mouth twisted into a small frown. She usually left them covered with a small blanket until she needed them, and while she could tell Nightshade visited the area at least once before, she could also tell someone else was here. Someone she didn’t know. </p><p>“Who moved you guys?” She questioned. </p><p>“Some boy.” One whispered. “A boy we told to leave.” Another chimed. Then they spoke in unison. “He took us with him. Then the woman put us back.” </p><p>Pursing her lips in deep thought, Raven resolved to ask Nightshade about it later. It was odd that any child would take her little birds, but it was clear Nightshade saw no reason to inform her about the incident. Which meant Nightshade saw no serious problem to someone learning of her magical talents. </p><p>Gripping the door handle, Raven found herself taking a deep breath as she took in the familiarity of her room. Beige walls, blue furniture, a lone bookshelf, and a small bed was what comprised of her living space. It looked unassuming. Boring even. With most of its character being found in the classic literature lining her shelves and the organized desk in the corner which was littered in schoolwork. </p><p>But if someone were to tear down the wallpaper she put up and remove the carpet Nightshade had installed, one would find all manner of sigils, glyphs, and symbols. All to create wards, seals, and other forms of magical protection. If the room was laid bare, it would probably look like a room out of a horror film. </p><p>Some future homeowner or property inspector is going to have a field day if they ever decide to move out. Thankfully, all of the marks were made to look older than they actually were. They might just attribute it to an earlier tenant. </p><p>Grasping the cool metal of the birdcage, Raven walked over to her desk as she set down her “pets”. They were eagerly bouncing around now, their little bodies shifting up and down as they mimicked bird behavior. “Out time!” </p><p>Flipping the simple latch that kept the cage closed, there was a flurry of flapping wings as both of her little black birds took flight. One immediately took to flying laps around the small room, but the other joined her at the wooden desk. It was looking at everything that was around, curiously pecking at any pencils or stray bits of paper that was disturbed by its counterpart’s active wings. </p><p>Leisurely stroking the bird closest to her, Raven took to mentally checking the house’s energies. It was a luxury that she could only afford in this place, a home that she constantly visited and formed a defined relationship with. That bond affords her a certain amount of clarity with her empathy. </p><p>She could tell that Nightshade was not currently in the house but arrived a while ago. Two people also arrived for a short visit, one of whom she recognized as belonging to her tutor. The other signature was unknown to her, but it didn’t have a single flare of maliciousness to it. Arrogance and impatience yes. It even gave off a flare of childish glee and wonder at one point. But nothing to imply that this person held any ill will, suspicion or malice towards her or Nightshade. </p><p>Well, she was nothing but thorough. “Describe this boy to me.” She ordered. </p><p>Bird #1, who was currently dragging a pencil around, answered her in a small voice. “Small. Red hair. Freckles. Round glasses….gross voice.” </p><p>She almost smirked in amusement, knowing very well that her creations have to close to no idea what children can supposed sound like aside from her usual monotone. “Doesn’t sound like a threat.” </p><p>“No. No threat.” It chirped. It sounded halfway between bored and annoyed. It didn’t take long for the creature to begin pecking at the desk again. </p><p>Giving a passing look to her civilian phone at the other end of the desk, she gestured to it. “Would you mind handing me my phone?” </p><p>The not-bird’s feathers ruffled, as if irritated with the question, before giving its usual response. “Yes. I do mind.” It then flew off to join its partner on the bed, and the two began chirping in what Raven was beginning to suspect was a made-up language. </p><p>That was the key flaw with her creations. For all of their willingness to be respectful and answer most questions, they did not take orders. Be it as simple as bringing her a pencil or simply going to the designated location, the two birds simply refused to follow her every whim. At most they would consider the order like a request, and then either agree or decline based on mood. </p><p>Which made a certain amount of sense, she supposed. Because while she tried to make her “homunculi” after taking lessons from Nightshade, her creations were remarkably different from whatever her teacher could come up with. </p><p>Nightshade’s ravens, however odd they may appear upon closer inspection, looked closer to actual birds in terms of proportion. Her ravens in comparison looked cartoonish, with their giant heads always being bigger than the rest of their bodies. Nightshade’s ravens were made out of some form of shadow matter that always reminded her of thick smoke or a collection of dark sand. But hers were more…thick. More defined. Odd proportions aside, they had a solidity to them that was considered unusual outside of the dream world. </p><p>But perhaps their most surprising attribute was their intelligence and independence. While she wouldn’t call either of Nightshade’s ravens stupid, they were only capable of understanding basic commands, with more advanced actions only being made possible by Nightshade who gave them mental instructions. Which is to say nothing of their inability to speak….or their inability to refuse orders.  </p><p>As it stood, the only reason they have not flown away was because she placed barriers in the house and because they were willing to bargain or negotiate.  </p><p>“Raven?” One asked. </p><p>Raven looked at them with a steady gaze. “Yes?” </p><p>“What did you do today?” </p><p>She felt her shoulders relax, familiar with this line of questioning. “I saved people and hung out with a friend.” </p><p>The other one joined in. “The redhead?” </p><p>“His alias is Arsenal. But yes, the redhead.” </p><p>The two made a few tentative hops in her direction, and their heads began to swivel a bit more as they turned their attention towards her. While they did not need food, water or even air, they always displayed a certain appetite for conversation. “And what else?” </p><p>Raven parsed her words carefully. “I was invited to join a special group.” She always worried that they might be prone to gossip. </p><p>“A <em> special </em> group?” They intoned. </p><p>“Yes. Arsenal suggested it.” </p><p>One of them spoke up quickly. “What does this group do?” </p><p>“They basically do the same thing I do already, but on a bigger scale.” </p><p>“That’s it?” </p><p>“That’s it. Although you have to understand that heroism can be a bit complicated sometimes.” </p><p>“How is it complicated?” </p><p>If she continued answering their questions, she would be here all day. She would have to make time for them later in the week. Speaking of which… </p><p>“It just is. But listen, I have something serious to discuss with you both. I am going to have to dismiss you.” </p><p>Their little movements stilled, their twitching legs becoming rigid. Their tone, while sullen, did not exactly sound so much sad as much it sounded disappointed. “Did we do something wrong?” </p><p>“No. It’s just likely that I will not be able to care for you. If I agree to cooperate with this special group, then odds are good I will not be able to care for you the way you should be cared for. It’s not like Eve can take care of you either since she is barely around as it is. You don’t want to stay holed up in a cage for months on end, do you?” </p><p>“No. But the other place is boring. And won’t you be lonely?” </p><p>Raven once again idly wondered what this ‘other place’ really was. Nightshade assured her that they were most likely referring to the Land of Nightshades or perhaps the Dreaming. But it’s not like they knew for sure. All she knew is that when she dismissed her creations, she never saw them again. And yet, all constructs she made afterward were oddly informed. They knew things she talked about with previous ravens, and they knew what was expected of them in terms of conduct. If they were not so adamant that they were not the same creatures she made before, she would have thought she was reconstructing the same pair of creatures. </p><p>“If this team is as full of teenagers as they claim, I won’t be all that lonely.” That was likely going to turn out as a lie later. She wasn’t really good with people. But it wouldn’t do her any good to reveal that. “Can you tell me about this ‘other place’ again? You claim you don’t know much, but you obviously know something.”  </p><p>The two avians peered at each other, as if trying to make up their minds on how to respond. “The other place is….other. It is dark, and it feels, and it even thinks sometimes. But it is not a place we know too well.” </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>The look they gave her was somehow poignant, and Raven knew what their answer would be. “Because we did not exist before you called us. Not really.”  </p><p>Raven turned away. “Do you know when Nightshade is going to be back?” </p><p>“Yes. We think she will be back home in the afternoon. She wants to talk to you.” </p><p>Her face didn’t show any changes, but Raven couldn’t help but have some level of concern. They had not set up any plans for magical lectures (mostly because Raven was primarily self-taught), and as far as she knew, her CBI training was progressing well aside from a few minor hiccups. Which meant either Raven did something wrong, some sort of new protocol was put into place, or—and Raven had mixed feelings on this—this was part of Nightshade’s routine attempts to initiate “bonding time”. </p><p>She didn’t think either of them looked forward to those. They could act amicably in public easily enough. But their private conversations…it always went better when they kept to topics like magical academia or school performance. Anything else always felt stunted. </p><p>After giving a distinct exhale, Raven turned her attention to her birds again. “I am about to submit some reports. You guys can stay out of the cage and hang out for a bit. But <em> do not </em> irritate the rats while I’m gone. I know you guys like pecking at them.” </p><p>“I make no promises.” One said. The other gave a small bounce on her bed, as if struggling to contain its energy, before it responded. “I have no interest in them anyway.” </p><p>And that was the most she could expect from them. Good thing she kept her pet projects separate from each other.  </p><p>With that she exited her room, walking down a rather boring hallway. It didn’t take her long for the feeling of guilt to bubble up within her, but as she has done so many other times in the past, it was carefully held in check. Bound by the rigidity of her training and logic. She entered the master bedroom, where the messy bed and moved objects told Raven that Nightshade has indeed been inside the house at one point. </p><p>She made her way to the laptop sitting innocently on a desk. A few passwords and domain portals later she found herself staring at a familiar set of questions and empty text blocks. </p><p>Swallowing a small lump in her throat, Raven started typing an all too familiar line: </p><p><em> ‘I encountered Arsenal </em> <em> .  </em> <em> I was in Enterprise, Oregon and he requested that I take him to  </em> <em> Salt Lake City, Utah</em><em>. I did. We tracked down Psycho Pirate at his request</em><em>. </em> <em>  No new information on his abilities, techniques, tactics, or toolset. </em> <em> ’ </em> </p><p>Raven unconsciously found herself biting her lip, her eyes glossing over as she automatically put in the relevant information in their proper fields. Dates, times, addresses, etc. It was mostly a formality, but they always liked having details. </p><p>She doubted the government even really looked at these reports all that closely anymore. They had their own agents who could gather information, and more importantly: Arsenal was practically walking into their hands. She didn't know who he was working with, but she knew advanced tech when she saw it. Those scanner phones are not given by just anybody, and if Nightwing was trouble tracking him like he claimed then she doubted if it came from anyone within the League. And no one seemed to be raising a fuss when she mentioned it could be stolen.</p><p>Lacing her fingers, Raven intently stared at the computer screen. Giving information on Arsenal---and any other hero she came across—was relatively routine at this point. But like others in the program, it was all mostly viewed as child’s play to their supervisors. But what she learned today... </p><p><em> ‘Arsenal and I also encountered  </em> <em> Nightwing </em> <em> . Through him, I learned that the Justice League has a covert ops unit. I was also offered the possibility of joining per Arsenal’s recommendation.’ </em> </p><p>Her fingers felt a bit more heavy than normal, and she bit her lip. Moral issues aside, Raven had no doubt that this line would attract attention. Attention that Raven wanted to avoid, if possible. </p><p>Putting a firm finger on the backspace key, the information vanished from the screen. Poising her hands above the keyboard, Raven inwardly cursed her position. </p><p>She promised Arsenal she would consider the offer, and she had every intention to keep that promise. But regardless of if she joined or not, it would not look good for her if the powers that be learned that she was withholding this information. Despite being considered ‘in training’ for the CBI, the obligations she was expected to abide by were quite clear. If this information was as important as she thought it was, then she might even get punished for failing to inform someone. </p><p>How that punishment would go is a mystery. But a training reassignment or a temporary relocation to a DEO base seemed likely. She also didn’t like the idea of joining this team in the first place. Either way, the first thing she needs to do was talk to Nightshade. With her advice, they can determine her next course of action. </p><p><b> | Junction City, Kansas </b> </p><p>
  <b> | 2019 March 8</b>
  <b>, 4:00 PM </b>
</p><p>When Nightwing approached her about a potential new teammate, Black Canary can honestly say she was a bit surprised. Both because the new member in question insisted on secrecy, and because it was Arsenal who had to provide information to the girl’s location. She honestly expected Nightwing to immediately provide her with an address and her basic bio. But perhaps this his attempt to show that he was operating with higher standards? </p><p>Stepping out of her car, Dinah was met with the sight of a quaint-looking house. Mowed lawn, clear color, pristine windows, etc. The only thing that stood out was the distinct security pad latched onto the front door and the garage. Well, given the type of work Rachel is doing, it was only to be expected. </p><p>Heels clicking on the pavement, the woman approached the white-colored door to give it three firm knocks. It didn’t take long for the door to open to reveal a Caucasian woman in casual clothing. Dressed in a blue turtleneck and jeans, the counselor noted the quick look of appraisal that was sent her way. </p><p> Dinah made sure to put on a reassuring smile. “Hello, my name is Dinah Lance. Are you Eve Eden?” </p><p>She nodded. “I am. And <em>you </em>are Black Canary, who I assume is here because of Rachel?” </p><p>The blonde woman raised an eyebrow at the tone of voice used, but said nothing of it. It was a bit better than the deference she was usually given. “Yes. We believe she will be a good fit for our operation, but we obviously want to discuss a few things. You have a right to know what exactly she is getting into.” </p><p>Eve gave a low hum in acknowledgment. “If you are who you say you are, can you produce some ID?” </p><p>Without batting an eye, Canary reached inside one of her pockets. This request was fairly common among her clients. But of course, she also understood that no one ever asked for her civilian ID. Bringing out a pristine card, Canary presented the familiar blue object to the woman in front of her. Ms. Eden began evaluating the card immediately, and Canary fully expected to inspect the object from front to back. </p><p>Justice League membership cards* were mostly a formality, but it was a form of identification that attentive civilians learned about if they wanted certification. They knew they were to look for a blue card with a globe in the background, with the Justice League’s name emblazoned in firm steel, and quickly followed up by the motto of “Truth and Justice”.  The member’s name and designation number were located on the bottom right. </p><p>Finding no fault with the identification card, the dark-haired woman opened the door wider. “Well come on in. We are already sitting in the living room.” </p><p>After quickly smoothing over her clothes, Dinah found herself crossing the threshold. She was quickly escorted to the living room where, as promised, she found the two of them already waiting for her. </p><p>Ms. Eden was situated on the left side, nursing a glass of ice tea in her hand. Her daughter, she noticed, was situated on the opposite side of the couch with a straight back and uncrossed legs. When she had similar meetings with Mr. Dorado and Ms. Sandsmark, the children would either be sitting right beside their parental figure or sitting on another piece of furniture entirely. And the children also tended to have sitting positions that were a lot less...formal.  </p><p>The others were mentored by other heroes or were at least affiliated with them. But from what she understood, Rachel operated solo with Arsenal as her only hero acquaintance. So perhaps she was trying to impart a good impression? </p><p>Turning her attention toward the serious-looking girl, she extended a hand. “Hello. I already introduced myself to your mother, but my name is Dinah Lance. But you can call me Dinah. Or Canary, if you prefer.” </p><p>With an impassive face, the girl with black hair lightly gripped her hand. “Rachel.” </p><p>Seeing no sign of relaxation in her behavior, she went right into it. “As you may have heard, the League has an affiliate Team that specializes in covert missions. This gives young heroes an environment where they can hone their skills while remaining out of the spotlight. This Team has access to several League resources, and are almost always supervised by an adult.” </p><p>Ms. Eden didn’t look surprised, but Dinah didn’t miss the small frown that came on her face. </p><p>She put on a reassuring smile. “We also take special care to select missions that we believe are appropriate for young heroes. This, when combined with the lack of publicity, helps ensure that no one is exposed to undue danger.” </p><p>“But these missions are dangerous, right?” Eve asked. </p><p>She nodded. “All missions are. As is hero work in general. But we take steps to keep danger to a minimum. In the event a mission looks too dangerous to continue, then the group leader is expected to retreat. Member safety is paramount.” </p><p>“A group leader?” The girl inquired. “You mean I am going to be working with a squad at all times?” </p><p>“Well, there is no “I” in “Team”, right?” Canary joked. “Teamwork is arguably the Team’s most important aspect. The group setup also helps reduce mission casualties and complications.” </p><p>Eve set her glass of tea down, her gaze sternly looking at the woman situated across from them. “And how often will you expect her to go on missions, exactly? And how often will she be able to contact me?” </p><p>Slightly raising her arms, Canary elaborated. “Assuming she isn’t on a mission or in training, Rachel will be more than free to contact you whenever she likes. The League will also ensure that you are kept informed of any situations or serious injuries she may acquire. The details of her schedule can be worked out later, but we won’t be taking her from you. She can still come home every day if you want. But just know that we also have a rooming facility in the event that she wants to stay with the Team on a more permanent basis. Or she can just stay on the weekends.”  </p><p>“Assuming you agree to her operating with us, of course.” She quickly added. “Rachel will not be put on the Team at all unless we have your informed consent. And if you have any additional questions either now or in the future, I will be sure to answer them. We can also arrange for you to meet one of the Team leaders, if you want.” </p><p>The woman gave a small sigh. “That won’t be necessary. I already allow Rachel to continue her...activities. But only so long as she regularly contacts me and takes steps to avoid danger. If she is put under supervision and given ample means of communication as you say she will, then I have no real qualms against her joining.” She turned her attention toward Rachel, who still had yet to show a different emotion for this entire meeting. “But I will be expecting regular reports.” </p><p>Rachel’s response was in monotone, and mostly devoid of any trace of affection. But Canary still detected a trace of respect in her voice. “I will.” </p><p>At this point Canary expected a hug, a firm hand on the shoulder, an exclamation of excitement, or some other physical gesture that a child was being accepted into a prestigious—if dangerous—undertaking. But aside from a few seconds of serious eye contact, the two didn't interact at all. There was just a nod from Rachel and a small intake of breath from Eve. Almost as if she was resigned to Rachel making serious decisions on her own. </p><p>Canary awkwardly coughed. “Since she is a minor, you can rescind her participation whenever you want. We will also be starting her off with a few training sessions before she is put on her first formal mission. Since today is Friday, she is more than willing to stay at an affiliate facility for the weekend. This will provide us more than enough time to show her the ropes. And if she decides she doesn’t want to-” </p><p>Eve waved her off. “She is already packed.”. Canary paused, stunned. “Rachel mentioned that this Team likely had housing arrangements. It is also not uncommon for Rachel to stay overnight at various locations over the weekend. Sometimes it is with this “Arsenal”. Which I don’t particularly like. Other times--” She fixed Rachel with a glare. “It is in the wilderness, of all places. Although this time around she packed more than survival gear. I will be expecting a call when she arrives, though.”  </p><p>Rachel didn’t outwardly react, but she internally cringed at the white lie. She hated camping, and if she did need a place to sleep over the weekend, she was given access to a handful of ‘defunct’ CBI safehouses. Buildings that were no longer used by any active operatives, but was still owned by the government. And if she couldn’t find any of those...well, let’s just say she made ample use of her ability to travel to other dimensions. The Nightshade Realm in particular was mostly safe for her now that she had Nightshade’s permission to be there. </p><p>Canary was silent for a few more moments, eyes slowly blinking as she stared at the prepared luggage. She made a small cough. “Right. There is one more thing I need you to do.” Finally opening the suitcase, she brought along, she pulled out a set of forms and promptly presented them to Eve. “Just sign some standard permission and disclosure forms. It mostly just confirms that you are giving your daughter permission to operate with us, that you will not disclose any confidential information online or with the media, clarifying your rights, and so on. It’s all pretty basic. You are free to look them over for as long as you like.” </p><p>The paper crinkled as Eve skimmed them over, and for the most part she was correct: they were standard. Although there was an entire section Eve did not recognize. It was titled “Galactic Statutes”, but it was prefaced with the fact most of these will never apply on Earth. Upon seeing her confused expression, Canary clarified that that particular set of pages did not need to be signed immediately. So it was skipped, but the forms overall seemed acceptable. It didn’t take her long for them to be signed. </p><p>After giving her a copy of everything she just agreed to, Black Canary delicately placed the signed papers into their proper place in her suitcase. She then rose quickly, hands on her hips, and turned to Rachel with a smile. “With that out of the way, you are more than free to come with me. You can load up your luggage in the SUV I brought over.” </p><p>At her words, Rachel lifted a hand that was encased in purple energy. It only took a few moments for Canary to detect the floating luggage that was quickly heading out what she assumed was a bedroom. It only consisted of a few duffle bags, but it was more than enough for what was possibly going to be a temporary arrangement.  </p><p>Canary expected the luggage to continue levitating to the car, but the pieces of luggage promptly situated themselves on the floor with a small clang the moment she reached the front door. Patiently waiting for the young girl to join her, Canary noted how Rachel lifted the bags with her own hands as they made their way onto the sidewalk. </p><p>“Rachel.” Ms. Eden’s voice called out just as they were about to close the door. She looked slightly frazzled. Off put. Like she wanted to say something important but wasn’t sure she needed to. “Be sure to take care of yourself.” </p><p>For the first time since her visit, Canary saw the girl’s face lightly soften. It was barely perceptible, but it was there. Her stare was less tense as the young girl met her gaze. “I know. I appreciate the warning." </p><p>After that, Rachel turned her gaze back toward the car, staring at it intently as her psionic abilities felt that something was...off. Something was registering on her empathy, and it didn’t feel like it was coming from Canary or like a human was sitting inside the car. It felt...baser. It reminded her of when she was dealing with an animal, but somehow this new presence felt different. It felt as if it was a bit more focused, more capable of understanding what was going on around it. Perhaps there was an alien in the car? She had never personally encountered one, but it was definitely within the realm of possibility. </p><p>Whatever it was, it did not phase Black Canary as she entered the driver’s seat. Following suit, Rachel tried to ignore the slight feeling of unease as she entered the backseat. Once she did, the odd presence only felt stronger---and not in a way where she could pinpoint a location like she usually could. Instead, it felt like it was <em> around </em> her. </p><p>The blonde woman gave her a glance from the rearview mirror. “Are you alright, Rachel?” </p><p>“Yeah.” She responded. Looking around, it was quickly determined that no one else was in the car. But that couldn’t be right. After the car started moving, Rachel tried her best to search for a camouflaged figure without looking obvious. But no matter how hard her eyes searched, she found nothing. But she did notice that her seat alternated between warming up and cooling down. Was the car’s heating system malfunctioning? Or was it entirely psychological? The sensation felt odd, and Rachel found herself adjusting her legs into something more comfortable. But as if someone noticed her discomfort, the air conditioning turned on, the air giving a noticeable whoosh throughout the car. </p><p>She felt a flare of surprise from Canary, and the peculiar emotion has Rachel eyeing her driver. The older woman wasn’t paying attention to her, and was instead running her hands along the dashboard, almost as if she was trying to comfort it. Her voice as quiet, and most likely not meant for Rachel’s ears. “What’s going on with you?”  </p><p>Fingers tapping on the steering wheel, Canary didn’t appear too focused on the road when she noticed Rachel staring at her from the back. She quickly started talking. “I hear you have been operating solo? That’s becoming more common nowadays. How did you start?”  </p><p>Stopping her silent search, Rachel refocused her eyes on the front seat. “My abilities manifested when I was really young, but I was only allowed to begin operating when Eve gave me several karate lessons. I mostly dealt with petty thugs and stopping assaults. But I eventually expanded. Then Eve benched me when she figured out I was teleporting large distances. We worked through it though.” Her tone was still monotonous, and Canary was beginning to think that this was a normal tone of voice for her. </p><p>“Hm. I noticed that she seems really concerned about you. Does she encourage you to stay hidden while working?” </p><p>Rachel’s tone made it obvious she didn’t want to elaborate. “Yes. We are big on privacy, and me being hailed a hero in public is attention neither of us want.” </p><p>Canary nodded in acknowledgment. While she didn’t know that much about them, their efforts to stay out of the public eye were noticeable. The two were reportedly rarely seen and the house was outfitted with above-average security. Arsenal also noted that they would likely appreciate it if they took steps to ensure that Black Canary was not spotted entering the building.  </p><p>Thankfully, Nightwing assured her that even if people were in their homes, it was unlikely that they would notice her walking into a random house. She also went a step further and made sure she equipped some darkwear contacts. If anyone tried to take a photo or video of her, they better get used to seeing a swirl covering her face. A similar effect could be achieved by using a common media filter, so it's not like posting it would achieve anything other than ridicule. She also asked M’gaan for a small favor...although the said favor was currently acting very odd. </p><p>“I can respect that. It can be scary being a metahuman in today’s world.” </p><p>Rachel responded with a simple “Yeah”. She looked tense in her seat, hands clenched into small fists as her eyes glanced at various places around the vehicle. Nothing seemed outwardly unusual. But as she peered at one of the neighboring cup holders, one of which now held a chilled water bottle that <em> definitely </em> wasn’t there before, Rachel concluded that there was something going on with this car. </p><p>Canary cleared her throat. “I have a job that I need to deal with in Dodge City. But before I do that, we are going to get you to your accommodations in California. Have you ever seen a zeta-tube up close?”  </p><p>Raven shook her head. “Not really. I know that certain government organizations and the Justice League uses them for quick travel, but I don’t know that much about them.” She did know a little though. Like how despite taking a so-called ‘snapshot’ of DNA for recognition purposes, the machine actually wasn’t capable of analyzing it all that much. If it was, experts said the existence of metahumans would have been discovered a lot sooner. She also knew that earlier versions of the zeta-tube significantly increased the probability of developing cancer, which lead to a massive and costly overhaul of all existing zeta tube systems in the early 1960s. But she can’t really say she understood how they worked on a technical level. </p><p>“Well, since you are not formally part of the Team yet we will register you in the system as an authorized guest. It will require you to stand in the machine for a bit, but it should be over in no time. Then it will just be a simple matter of sending you to the HUB. The nearest one is in Topeka, so it should only take us less than 30 minutes to get there.” </p><p>That caught the girl’s attention quickly, the statement making her raise her eyebrows in surprise as she looked at Black Canary like she made a mistake. “I think your math is off. If we are driving, it will take us around an hour to reach Topeka. Maybe more if the traffic is particularly bad.” </p><p>The older woman smirked. “You’d be right if we were driving the whole way there. But flying will be much faster.” </p><p>Before the girl could open her mouth, the car began to change, with amorphous shapes beginning to arise right in front of her eyes. In a scene that reminded her of being stuck in the more abstract part of the dreaming, Rachel found herself surround with indescribable forms and textures as the vehicle transformed into what she could only be described as an alien spaceship. Complete with foreign-looking control panels and odd glowing bulbs toward the front. Bulbs that, she assumed, Canary was using to pilot the ship.  </p><p>The older hero looked amused, giving her a bright smile as the floor literally began to move her toward the back of the now-spacious cockpit. “I asked one of the Team’s senior members to loan me her bioship. If nothing else, you get to have an amazing experience.” </p><p>She didn’t take a single step as the ship repositioned her seat, and Rachel found her eyes going wide as she finally looked out to realize that they were indeed airborne.  Clouds were already whizzing past the window, and Rachel could distinctly tell that the ship was beginning to accelerate as she felt the space around her begin to move. </p><p>All she could offer in this situation was pitiful. “Uh...Woah.” If she wasn’t already on her guard, she had no doubt that her powers would have lashed out. Thank Azar for that. </p><p>The older woman almost laughed. Her reactions were not as open and straightforward as other teens, but there was no denying that she was amazed at what she was seeing. The look didn’t last long though, as it didn’t take long for her face to return to its emotionless state. </p><p>Black Canary still considered it a solid win though. But her face turned into one of surprise as she saw Rachel’s seat immediately morph into a massage chair; the imminent humming being accompanied by the floor opening up to reveal an impromptu mini-fridge. It opened with a noise that Canary suspected was for dramatic effect, but all it did was make Rachel’s face turn into a solid mask of increased neutrality. How she was able to do that with her already less-than expressive face she did not now. But she’s never seen the bioship act like this. </p><p>Regardless of the ship’s motives, it was clear Rachel was fond of the ship prying into her personal space. Her hands were firmly grasping the bio-material in a vice grip, and she looked like she was anything but relaxed as the newly formed message chair continued its vibrating routine. The look became even more severe when smooth tendrils slowly rose from the ground, hovering near her person as if inquisitively trying to investigate her. </p><p>When she turned an almost accusing look Canary’s way, the older woman could only find herself sheepishly shrugging. “I think she’s trying to impress you?” She resolved to ask Miss Martian about this behavior later. </p><p><b> | The HUB </b> </p><p><b> | 2019 March 8</b><b>, 2:47 PM </b> </p><p>Laying casually on the couch, Kid Flash was anxiously bouncing his leg as he waited for the zeta-tube to announce the arrival of a potential new teammate. From what he’s heard, it was supposed to be a girl.  </p><p>Beside him was El Dorado, who was sitting much more calmly beside him. But his face held a mild note of confusion. “Not that I’m complaining, but isn’t it supposed to be a secret that the Outsiders are working with the Team?” </p><p>Kid Flash smirked. “Well, it only makes sense right? We may be doing our own thing, but we still do operations with the rest of the Team. So it’s not like it was going to remain a secret anyway.” </p><p>The young man nodded. “I suppose that’s true. I guess I am just surprised we are just taking someone else in that we barely know anything about.” </p><p>“And we don’t have to.” Superboy said, walking over to join them. “We barely knew anything about Halo when she joined, so there is no reason Raven has to be any different.” </p><p>El Dorado sighed in resignation “How is she by the way?” He gave a glance toward the upper banister, trying to spot a glance of the ever-reclusive girl. </p><p>“She’s...doing better.” Superboy supplied. “But I think us emptying out you-know-who's room made her upset.” </p><p>Kid Flash gave a small snort. “Well, it’s been several months already. If Brion wanted to come back, he would have been back by now.” </p><p>El Dorado shot him a glare. “Dude.” </p><p>The speedster quickly raised his hands, the action looking like a blur. “I’m not trying to be mean. But it’s just a fact, y’know?” </p><p>They heard the sound of a door opening and closing, and the trio found themselves looking at several other members joining them in the common area. Beast Boy was, naturally, at the lead with hands on his hips. Looking like he was beyond enthusiastic to give this new girl the best first impression. “I hope you guys don’t mind, but I made sure to get the whole crew together for this. I want to give Raven a solid Outsiders welcome!” </p><p>There was a hint of excitement in the air, and Kid Flash found himself groaning when he noticed Wonder Girl practically beaming at the possibility of having another girl on the Team. Big advocate for ‘girl power’ and all that jazz. He also saw Static being playfully shoved by Blue Beetle. Even Forager was in attendance, with his avid clicking noises presumably being a show of happiness. </p><p>The only one that seemed somewhat out of place was Arsenal, who was now shoving his way through the small crowd. “I know you guys are all excited, but try not to get your hopes <em>too </em>high. She’s not your average girl. Odds are good that she is not going to particularly like any of you at first.” </p><p>“Well of course you would say that!” Cassie haughtily replied. </p><p>He didn’t even look in her direction, practically glaring at the zeta-tube. “That’s because it’s absolutely true.” </p><p>As if in response to his statement, the familiar computerized voice began to boom over the intercom as the machine finally began to glow with its tell-tale light. </p><p><em> Recognized: Raven. A-46. We wish you a warm welcome to the HUB. </em> </p><p>Several eyebrows were raised at the odd announcement, but Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders. “Like I said, I wanted to give her a solid welcome.” </p><p>“You know you have to get rid of that.” Superboy reprimanded. </p><p>No one had much time to talk as the machine finally died down. In what was once empty space there was now a girl. One who didn’t look physically imposing. But her casual wear and hefty duffel bags were completely overlooked as the group took in her mostly-passive expression. Despite a quick and obvious survey of her surroundings, nothing moved on her face to indicate any particular emotion.  </p><p>When combined with her muted attire and dark hair, the girl looked like, overall....like a complete downer. Although her eyes were much too piercing to be given the same description. She looked like she appraising everything and everyone, and judging them accordingly. </p><p>When she was done with her evaluation, she looked toward Superboy. “Is this where I am supposed to report in?” </p><p>While it was barely noticeable to most onlookers, Beast Boy noticeably shrunk a bit. Since he was a literal TV star and influencer, he was used to being approached first when it came to newies. But, he supposed, Superboy did give off a ‘bigger’ vibe. Even without his massive physique, the older hero hung around Big Blue far too often to not develop an air of leadership. </p><p>Superboy, for his part, took the question in stride. “It is. But you don’t have to be so formal around here. This is as much as a place to hang out and have fun as it is a place to work.” </p><p>He then took a step forward, making sure to give her a firm but gentle handshake. “My name is Superboy. I am one of the Team’s senior members, but you may know me better as one of the Outsiders.” </p><p>Raven nodded. She had been seeing him on the news a lot more often lately, often acting alone in Metropolis or making headlines alongside Beast Boy. “Raven. While I can’t say I’m exactly thrilled, I can say that I am eager to begin training with you.” </p><p>There was some awkward shuffling in the crowd and a few shared glances, and then Raven looked like she was trudging through a formality. “I also appreciate being able to meet all of you.” </p><p>A few moments of silence trudged on, with no one not quite sure how to respond to such an unusual response. Turns out Arsenal wasn’t exaggerating. Thankfully Beast Boy was no stranger when dealing with people. “I’m sure you already know most of us by now, but to keep things short and sweet--” He gestured to the team members one by one, point out each as he listed them out. “That’s Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, Forager, Kid Flash, Cyborg, El Dorado, and that’s Static over there.” He gave her a wink. “He’s also looking for a girlfriend, in case you’re wondering.” </p><p>“Oh come on, man.” Static whined. </p><p>Beast Boy glanced toward the upper floor. “We also have Halo and Terra in the building, but they had other things to do. You can also expect to meet Miss Martian, Nightwing, and Artemis later. And you already know Arsenal, but he barely sticks around. But for now, we’re happy to have you!” </p><p>Raven didn’t even look remotely impressed. “A pleasure.” While everyone in the room knew that they were not as popular or famous as their mentors, they expected at least <em> some </em> reaction. In this room alone there were multiple media stars, publicly well-known sidekicks, and a dude who was in a relationship with a Queen! There was even an exiled princess upstairs! </p><p>“Aren’t you at least a little excited?” Jaime quietly asked. </p><p>Raven fixed him with a noncommittal stare. “Not really. In case Arsenal forgot to mention it...” She shot him a glare. “I was never particularly interested in joining this team. But I opted to give it a shot anyway because he made me promise that I would consider it. He said it would be a prime opportunity for me to enhance my skills and better myself. So, here I am.”  </p><p>Despite her tart words, Arsenal openly showed her a smile. But whether this was in genuine happiness over her words or because she was proving his previous statement right was anyone’s guess. It was probably a mixture of both. </p><p>But Arsenal aside, her statement earned more than a few gobsmacked expressions. There was even a few insulted glares being sent her way, each of which did nothing to affect the stoic empath.  </p><p>“I want to say ‘ouch’, but I appreciate the honesty.” Kid Flash quipped, a slightly-forced smile quickly making its way on his lips. </p><p>Wonder Girl was completely incensed, her former enthusiasm of making another girl friend completely evaporated. “Do you think you are better than us or something!?” </p><p>Raven shook her head. “Not really. With what I can only assume to be League resources and vast training experience, I expect most of you to be quite proficient in hero work. Capable of saving a number of people that far outweighs my meager contribution. But I also know what my personal goals are, and joining this Team didn’t factor into them. If anything, it got in the way of them.”   </p><p>Wonder Girl looked like she wanted to respond, but couldn’t determine how. Did she just openly admit that they were better heroes? And that her contribution to saving lives was, in her words, “meager”? She still admitted that the Team was a hindrance to her personal goals, though. So she could call her out on that. </p><p>But before the girl could open her mouth, Raven beat her to it. “But the world is nothing if not filled with change. So, if joining this Team will make a better difference....then I am willing to give it a chance. Who knows, my goals may even alter considerably.” </p><p>There was another awkward pause, and several were thankful when Arsenal decided to butt in. “Hey Rae, we set up a room for you upstairs. How bout I help you move in.” </p><p>Raven started heading toward the stairs, one grey duffel bag hoisted over her shoulder, the other hovering in the air with a purplish glow. “Not a chance. You can escort me to my lodging, but I don’t want you anywhere near my underwear. I’ll talk to you later, though.” </p><p>Raven gave a dismissive wave without turning back. Even as Arsenal all but catapulted himself to get in front of her, Raven continued walking as if she somehow knew where she was headed. But when she finally reached the top of the stairs, she naturally found herself following Arsenal’s figure as he strode toward what used to be Brion’s room. </p><p>Before the two disappeared out of sight, Arsenal looked back at them, giving them a look as if he was absolutely <em>thrilled  </em>to have pushed her into their lives.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The design for the membership card is ripped straight from S1 EP5, where we see several members inducted into the League. If you are curious about Black Canary’s designation number: it’s 18.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Well that Escalated Quickly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven trains with the Team and promptly walks into her first fight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> | The HUB </b> </p><p><b> | 2019 March 7</b><b>, 4:00 PM </b> </p><p>“So this is what you look like without your powers? I like it.” With her luggage all squared away, Arsenal was now laying across her bed like he owned the place. He almost reminded Raven of a stray cat; willing to make himself at home at any place and at any time so long as he approved of the company. “It’s not much of a change, but I did always wonder how you went through life with grey skin. At best you could have only said you had an odd skin condition.” </p><p>Raven peered at him over the confines of a laptop. It was purely for entertainment and personal emails. There was no way she was going to send vital information over what was no doubt a monitored network. “When I operate as a hero, my unusual appearance functions as a disguise of sorts. Better than any mask.” </p><p>Her civilian appearance was actually maintained by a combination of science and magic. If she didn’t have access to a glamor charm, then she would be sure to make use of a ring specifically made for the purpose of disguise. Something about optoelectronics with a pre-programmed variation matrix. Sometimes she even used both in tandem. But today’s appearance was solely the result of a glamor spell she was forced to perfect. If she tried using the holo-ring she was pretty sure it would have been discovered by now. She wouldn't put it past this place to have electronic scanners looking for foreign technology. She also hasn't been able to detect any form of magical surveillance or defenses either. But then, its not like she's been able to inspect this place thoroughly enough to determine that for certain.</p><p>Arsenal was wearing a wide smile as he reclined on her bed, taking in her appearance with a newfound interest. “Well that certainly comes in handy.” He never knew where she lived, who her legal name was, who her guardian was, and so on. And now here they were, with Arsenal now bearing witness to a piece of Raven’s life he could only ever wonder about. </p><p>He was used to seeing her with ashen gray skin, with a set of black hair and black yes that would give off a purple sheen in a certain light. But now she was wearing a healthy Caucasian skin. While still considered pale by some standards, her skin had a healthy peachy tint with cheeks that were dusted in a faint blush and eyes that were just plainly dark. They did not give off a dark purple glint in any light, he noticed, and somehow it made her relative normalcy even more pronounced. If it wasn’t for her choice in clothing and patented Raven demeanor, he may have had trouble recognizing her. But he had no doubt of who she was when she walked through the zeta-tube.  </p><p>Raven tried to busy herself with signing into various accounts. Email, Microsoft, Lex Web Security, etc. To make sure they were aware of this device and all that. But it was mostly to conceal the thick feeling of sadness that was beginning to set in. This appearance, this disguise that she constantly referred to as her ‘real’ self, could easily qualify as her greatest deception to date. It didn't matter how many official documents there were, but Raven herself never considered her life as “Rachel Roth” to be anything more than a cover she has to maintain to fit in with society. But it's not like Arsenal knew that.</p><p>He was practically beaming with contained excitement, despite his laid-back demeanor. In his view, he finally made a dent in the ineffable mystery that was Raven, and now he was bequeathed with a myriad of secrets. Like where her civilian dwelling was located and her <em>actual name</em>. Canary knew as well, but she didn't really count in Arsenal's eyes. Canary would never know any of these things unless Raven went through Arsenal first. “So Rachel, how often are you going to stay at the HUB?” </p><p>Her response came out rushed, laced with a cutting edge that none of them saw coming. “I still want you to call me Raven.” The atmosphere turned tight then, and Raven felt the sting of hurt coming from Arsenal whose body suddenly became taught. Almost as if he was yelled at. But he was more confused than anything else. </p><p>Raven swallowed thickly, her voice coming out quietly. “You can still call me Rae too...I’d honestly take that over you calling me Rachel. And I’m not sure how often I’ll be staying.” </p><p>Arsenal relaxed a bit, all of a sudden looking tired as he looked at her with a frustrated form of understanding. “Yeah. I got it. So do you just not like your civilian life or—” </p><p>“It’s complicated.” Raven interrupted. “Listen. It’s fine that you know about that side of my life, but there are reasons I try not to bring it up.” That was an extreme understatement. </p><p>Arsenal looked like he wanted to press the matter further, but he quickly dismissed the idea. “Alright. I get it. Rae it is then. It sounds like a shorter version of both of your names anyway.” He reasoned. The spacious room was silent once again, with both occupants trying to think of a new topic to bring up. </p><p>“How’s your family by the way? Are your brothers still trying to get you into the family business?” Raven asked. </p><p>Arsenal's jaw tightened. “It’s complicated.” Arsenal muttered.  </p><p>It was actually less complicated than usual this time around. Things between him and Ollie were still strained, but he was more or less on good terms with everyone else. But things took an unexpected turn when Raven entered the picture. </p><p>They highly suspected he had a friend, but they still didn’t know anything about her. Now that Raven was here at his recommendation, the two clones were practically buzzing with curiosity and an eagerness to meet her in person. When he visited the Harper household they would always try to squeeze in a question about her, often under the mask of innocent conversation. Even Ollie was trying to get information about her, but he mostly tried to get his information from Dinah herself. Thankfully the woman was dedicated to the idea of confidentiality and has yet to reveal a single notable detail.</p><p>But it's not like Raven would know anything about that. Why would she? Just as he grew to respect her boundaries, she always respected his boundaries in turn. Even when they were mostly for show. She didn’t even give a visible reaction to his statement, she just gave an understanding incline of her head before resuming her electronic activities. She wasn’t like him, who had to mentally train himself not to prod anytime she gave a half-answer. She didn’t pry when he signaled that a topic was off limits. She never did.  </p><p>Sometimes he wished she would.  </p><p>An alarm began to blare through the room, the shrill sound causing Raven to almost damage her laptop as she immediately entered what Arsenal quickly identified as a fighting position. Her impassive face, which was normally kept neutral at all times, was showing minute signs of worry as her eyes honed in toward the common area.  He knew she couldn’t see through walls, but with the way she was staring, he could understand if an onlooker thought so. “Easy Rae. That alarm just means that there is trouble and the Outsiders need to be called in. They aren’t evacuating the building, they are just heading toward the scene of the crime. We don’t have to do jack since you basically just got here.” </p><p>Raven calmed considerably at this, slowly but steadily resuming her previous position cross-legged on the floor. But she still looked slightly put off, and it all of a sudden occurred to him that Raven was not used to being called into action at a moment’s notice. She probably planned her heroic excursions well ahead of time. “You will be hearing that a lot. Things are run like an emergency service here, with the Outsiders responding to any type of crisis at almost any time. Day, night, it doesn’t matter.” </p><p>“Don’t they have school and other responsibilities?” Raven asked. </p><p>“Most of them do. But several of them take online classes so they have a more fluid schedule. Others are like Superboy who has already graduated and can therefore do what he wants. The others go to school as normal and just come in when the school day is over. With different time zones and living situations at play, the HUB usually has at least a few Outsiders on call at any given time.” </p><p>Raven looked thoughtful. “Well, Nightwing did say they could work with my schedule....and with the zeta tubes being so readily available, I can see what he was talking about.” </p><p>Arsenal found a smirk emerging on his face at the mention of Nightwing, something Raven took notice of immediately. He felt way too amused at her words. “Did I say something funny?” </p><p>Arsenal raised a hand placatingly. “No, not at all. Just thought of something funny.” </p><p>“Uh huh.” Raven responded, wholly sounding like she didn’t believe him. “Since we’re on the subject, what is your schooling situation like? You’re graduating this year, right? Or was that last year?” </p><p>Arsenal rubbed the back of his neck, and Raven felt a surprising mixture of embarrassment and a dash of shame coming from him. “I actually...still have one more year to go. When I was unfrozen, I didn’t exactly have school on my mind. I had a hard time dealing with things. So I was pushed back a year.” </p><p>Raven sent him a sympathetic look. While the story of his capture and cryogenic stasis was initially hard to believe, the mental trauma stemming from that capture—or any capture—was real enough. It was how they met. </p><p>“You shouldn’t worry about me though.” Arsenal continued. “Instead, focus on the practice you will be doing tomorrow. Superboy and the rest will no doubt want to see what you can do.” </p><p><b> | The HUB </b> </p><p><b> | 2019 March 8</b><b>, 7:00 AM </b> </p><p>If the Outsiders wanted to comment on her different appearance, they didn’t voice it to her face. When Raven walked out of her room with a ghostly complexion, the most it earned was a few double takes and a comment from a Kid Flash who described her as “haunty”. Whatever that meant. Arsenal shrugged off the idea of training with the group, and instead decided to waste his day watching TV. To “keep an eye on the news” he said. </p><p>But the rest of the Outsiders as a whole was focused on their morning hand-to-hand combat training. With Raven in attendance, the session was a bit more tense than usual. Even though they expected her to be a novice, as those new to the job tended to be, Rachel was clearly no novice. She had already beat El Dorado and Static in her initial bout and was now squaring up against an unarmored Blue Beetle. </p><p>Superboy was leaning against a nearby wall, carefully watching the proceedings. But it was not uncommon for him to be joined by multiple team members who were not engaged in their own mock fights. Such observers included the likes of Beast Boy and Cyborg. But the roster was constantly changing. </p><p>For right now, Cyborg was watching adamantly as Raven dodged each attack Blue Beetle gave. He was alternating between kicks and punches, using uppercuts and even an axe swing at one point. But few were able to land a solid hit. With that being said, the small bruises on her person was proof enough that she was starting to get worn down. She may be blocking several hits, but that didn’t change the fact that she was technically on the losing side. </p><p>“She’s a good defensive fighter.” Superboy observed.  </p><p>Blue Beetle threw a few more hits, most of which was only hitting empty air. Then, be it due to tiredness or lack of attention, he left an opening on the right side of his face. Raven quickly capitalized on it, sending out a fist like lightning and slamming it into his jaw. It even made a noise, and Beast Boy cringed as the older teen was forced to take a few steps back. The move was made utilizing a textbook tactic found in defensive fighting: don’t make an opening for an attack, let the enemy do that for you. Despite the fact she rarely threw a punch, each and every single one of them landed on their intended target. </p><p>“Yeah but, I don’t think that is a good thing.” Cyborg said. “If this was in real combat conditions she would have been nailed by now.” </p><p>It was true. The unspoken goal of this sort of training was to incapacitate or restrain their opponent as quickly as possible. That way they can get through their opponents quickly and focus on the mission. It also significantly reduced the chance of them being caught in a situation where they were fighting multiple enemies at once. If this was on the field, there was little doubt that another combatant would have taken advantage of the situation and tried to land a hit on her. </p><p>Superboy nodded. “That is true. But there are some times where this fighting style is actually ideal. Like when you want to buy time for your teammates. Or by distracting a strong enemy combatant who the team cannot take on conventionally.” </p><p>It also didn’t help that the girl was wearing a cloak. It wasn’t even a small cape like what Spoiler and Robin wear, but an honest to god cloak. It was bulky and slow, easily slowing down and almost tangling some of her kicks. Raven was fighting in it easily enough but....there was a reason even capes were falling out of fashion. And unlike any of the batkids who always lined their capes with protective microfibers, Raven’s cloak just seemed like a massively impractical piece of clothing. Although given the girl’s rumored proclivity for long trips and solitude, perhaps the cloak was kept as a form of covering while in the elements? Or perhaps this was the girl’s way of compensating for the lack of a mask.</p><p>Raven received a firm kick to her stomach then, the force being strong enough to slightly lift her feet off the ground. Every onlooker was confident that it would leave a bruise. </p><p>Seeing an opportunity to finally end this match, Jaime tried to follow it up with a kick that could slam her into the ground. While Raven was light on her feet, he was confident he could keep her pinned long enough to claim a win.  </p><p>He quickly jabbed an elbow in her chest had and the force had her hitting the ground with a loud thud. The bug-themed hero wasted no time in placing his foot squarely on her chest as he attempted to restrain her hands. But that didn’t do anything about her legs. With impressive flexibility and momentum, Jaime found a leg hooking over his throat and giving a firm tug. It was enough to dislodge him slightly, but he made sure to back off a bit more. There was no way an exprienced fighter like him was going to get caught in a leg hold.  </p><p>Raven made a quick move to get back up, but there was no way Beetle was going to allow that. With his scarab egging him on, he called on a hidden reserve of strength to rush back toward her. He made sure to put all of his weight on her this time, and sure enough, Raven stopped struggling. There was no escaping this. </p><p>“Alright, that’s enough.” Superboy called. “Blue Beetle is the winner. Raven, you did a good job.” </p><p>The male hero gave a hefty sigh as he rose, absolutely drenched in sweat. He rubbed his jaw tentatively, still feeling the blow she hit him with. But he also knew there was a bruise near his left bicep too. He was absolutely spent. “Hey man, I need a break. Can you give me five?” </p><p>Superboy nodded. “Sure.” </p><p>Raven looked absolutely winded. She had her own sheen of sweat on her skin, and was sporting a few bruises. But she was up on her feet quickly, looking expectedly at Superboy for what she assumed was going to be her next sparring partner.  </p><p>He took a small glance at his stopwatch, gazing in mild amazement that her round took a full 4 minutes to complete. Her match with El Dorado was significantly shorter, but Terra was floored a few minutes in. All of these times were too long. “I think you have done enough with us. I think you should rest up a bit before we set you up with someone else. They should be coming in soon.” </p><p>His super hearing honed in on Cassie’s small ‘hmph’ in the background, who was fresh from her 6th sparring match. It was followed quickly by a more compassionate Forager. “Do not be mean to Raven. She is--” <em> click-clack. </em> “New. She will improve in time. Forager did.” </p><p>Superboy was silent for a bit, carefully looking Raven over. Kid Flash saw this from his own match, and sent a look of mild pity her way, taking the silence as disappointment. But his lack of attention allowed his new sparring partner, Cyborg, to lift him up and promptly slam him to the ground. He never even had the chance to get up. </p><p>“Match!” Beast Boy shouted. </p><p>“Booyah! That’s win number five, scrawny!” The metal man cheered. </p><p>But Superboy was anything but disappointed. It was true that Raven’s results seemed unimpressive to most observers, but he was not really interested in how many matches she could win. The point of today’s training was to see her fighting capabilities, and he now had a solid grasp on what those were—and they impressive in a certain way. </p><p>She had a total of 3 fights, which is a significant dip behind the 6 or more rounds that most team members went through by that time. But where each of their fights was ended anywhere within 15-40 seconds, hers lasted several minutes. </p><p>He looked toward Blue Beetle, still heaving laborious breaths on the nearest bench. Taking a look at Raven herself, she seemed mostly calm as she leaned on the wall, with her breathing being as even as ever. And while she sported her fair share of bruises and even took a few more severe hits in her last match, she gave no sign that they were hampering her in any way. She could still fight. </p><p>She may fight defensively and she may take longer in her physical battles, but her stamina was nothing to sneeze at and it was clear she understood the basics of combat tactics. It said a lot that she was barely winded while Blue Beetle was having to take a break. Especially since, like several other members in this room, he took a break after every round. </p><p>Meanwhile Raven was here...fighting three rounds with little to no breaks in between, resulting in a grand total of 11 minutes of almost-continuous sparring. If she was put in a prolonged battle of attrition, he had no doubt that she would outclass several people in this room. </p><p>Still, unless she learned how to quickly get rid of her enemies, that stamina will not do her any good on a perspective mission. Their enemies tended to travel in groups and were just as, if not more, proficient in hand-to-hand combat as they were. But then again, they had yet to see how well she fights while able to use her abilities. It wouldn’t be the first time they had a member who a bit reliant on their powers. Just look at Zatanna. She’s in the League and Superboy was pretty sure she couldn’t perform a roundhouse kick to save her life. </p><p>His super hearing picked up on the tell-tale sound of the zeta-tube whirring to life, and it was this sound that has him snapping out of his contemplation. He walked toward Raven, being sure to raise his palm in a supportive gesture. “Hey Raven. Your endurance is great, but with this next opponent I want you to focus on being more aggressive. Don’t even focus on taking down the opponent, just try to get used to taking the initiative in combat.” </p><p>Raven nodded noncommittally, squaring her shoulders. “Understood.” </p><p>Superboy also thought about telling her to loosen up too, but decided against it. She probably needed a day or two before she started feeling comfortable. He was about to say a few more words, but Raven’s head sharply turned when their guests finally decided to wander into the training room. </p><p>“So where is this new teammate?” Someone asked. </p><p>With Tigress in the lead, she was quickly followed by a slightly more stoic group consisting of Robin, Arrowette, Spoiler, and Thirteen. Arsenal was trailing behind them, apparently content to just observe the proceedings. Probably so he can gauge their reactions. </p><p>The half-kryptonian gestured toward Raven. “She’s right here.” </p><p>Robin and Spoiler gave her a once over, looking neither impressed or disappointed. Arrowette remained silent, but her naturally expressive face showed that she was a bit put off by her piercing gaze. </p><p>Thirteen on the other hand was completely unperturbed and eagerly raised a hand in greeting. “Hi!” </p><p>Raven gave them a cordial nod. “Hey.” </p><p>“So my name’s Traci, but everyone calls me Thirteen while on missions.” </p><p>She didn't shift from her position. “Name’s Raven.” </p><p>Tigress met Superboy’s gaze, and the two adults made their way to the far side of the room, presumably to discuss the performance of the dark teen. The youths, in turn, took this as an opportunity to pepper the girl with questions. </p><p>“So...what are your powers?” Arrowette asked. </p><p>Spoiler snorted from behind her purple mask. “If you want to know that, you should just ask Rob. He read up on her before he got here. She’s listed as a psychic, by the way.” </p><p>Robin rubbed the back of his neck, looking mildly uncomfortable. “Ah, Spoiler. I don’t think it is a good idea to discuss--” </p><p>The blond girl put her hands on her hips. “Oh come off it. I, for one, think the girl should be told that the bats are notorious for bugging, tracking, and even downright stalking people.”  </p><p>The young man looked offended. “We don’t stalk!” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” She dismissed. She then fixed Raven with a mildly apologetic air. “So just in case you have not been informed yet, we are members of the Team who are not Outsiders. We don’t do publicity or press conferences here. Just covert work. So spoiler alert: we are going to be your primary teammates.” </p><p>Raven gave a small nod, being sure to file away the bat’s “stalking” habit away for consideration. That could become a problem later. </p><p>Robin nodded his head. “She’s mostly right. But there is one other non-Outsider who will be working a lot with us. You may have already met her; her name is Halo.” </p><p>In point of fact, Raven has not met her yet. Not in person anyway. But by deduction she had it a feeling that he was referring to the dark-skinned girl who was currently waiting on a bench located on the far side of the gymnasium. Raven remembered her because of how she occasionally oozed sadness, often directing it toward her bedroom door. “I have seen her around, but we haven’t actually met.” </p><p>Arrowette gave a forlorn look to the quiet girl, where Raven detected waves of sympathy and mild pity. “Yeah, she hasn’t been herself lately. I can’t say I know her too well myself but from what I heard she is usually one of the more kind-hearted people in this building.” </p><p>Robin waved his hand. “She is, but that's not why we’re here. We are just going to boom tube to the training location and we are going to have some standard exercises. Without mentioning you-know-who.” He gave a meaningful look to Spoiler. “She clearly doesn’t want to talk about it.” </p><p>Raven looked at him quizzically. “Boom tube?” </p><p>Arrowette looked like she knew a secret. “It’s a cool invention that allows us to go anywhere we need.” </p><p>Tigress approached them then, hand comfortingly gripping the shoulder of Halo, who was firmly gripping her own hands together. “Alright. Looks like everyone’s ready.” She looked toward Raven. “Name’s Tigress. I am one of the Team’s oldest members. I will also be one of your instructors. We will be heading toward an abandoned quarry to practice. Superboy says that you are fairly proficient in combat, so I am eager to see how well you use your abilities on your own or in a team setting.” </p><p>Raven pursed her lips, not being thrilled at the idea of going through a zeta-tube again. She knew it was necessary, but it always left her feeling weird. It left her feeling like she was bound in thick cotton, and her empathy always felt like it was being put through a shredder before hitting a wall of static. How the machine was able to induce these sensations she had no idea, but she was pretty sure it was because magic and technology were not meant to mix. “Joy.”  </p><p>The alarm was triggered again, this time by Cyborg whose hand was hovering over a holographic button. It was a sound that Raven was only barely getting used to, with the so-called “troub-alert” able to be triggered at any time by seemingly any member. Cyborg held a serious look to his face as he addressed the room. “We have a situation in Delta City*.  The cops don’t know how to handle it, but apparently they are going through some kind of miniature invasion.” </p><p>“By who?” Beast Boy asked, with his voice losing all trace of his usual teen-star joviality. </p><p>“Some sort of replicating goo that can transform into a humanoid.” Cyborg said. “It is currently just replicating Bobs.” </p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” Wonder Girl remarked. “Bob? I thought that was just a meme that was going around. He’s just a goofy business manager.” </p><p>Cyborg nodded his head. “Yeah well now he’s a goofy business manager who is absorbing civilians into himself.” He brought up a photo, and with a flick of his cybernetic hand the blue-tinted screen drifted over to the skeptical girl. It showed a stereotypical looking man, defined by his neat nametag and dorky glasses, absorbing a man as if he were some sort of slime. The top part of the poor civilian’s head was sticking out, looking absolutely panicked. “I checked the reports too. They check out. But the League is too busy doing other things to deal with it right now.” </p><p>“Then let’s deal with it ourselves.” Beast Boy declared. His proclamation was met with several people crowding around Cyborg. Raven found that odd. The last time this was triggered, they just ran to the zeta tube. </p><p>With a hollow ring reverberating in the air, Raven heard a distinct ‘boom!’ erupt as a giant hole appeared out of thin air. It felt like space itself was suddenly warped and stretched, the glowing orange-gold entryway pulsing like it was an abomination to all known laws of physics. Somehow, she felt like distance was being compressed down to the space of a few steps, being propelled and laid antecedent by some sort of light. It made her nauseous. </p><p>Raven found herself blinking rapidly, jarred at how her delicate sense of the space around her was being thoroughly upturned, and how its arrival made her head pulse with a small migraine. </p><p>Arrowette looked jubilant, eagerly watching alongside Raven as the Outsiders walked into the glorified wormhole. “Cool right? A boom tube can get you almost anywhere.” </p><p>Raven pursed her lips, suddenly feeling apprehensive about their mode of travel. “That is not the word I’d use.” The boom tube closed then, and the shuddering reassertion of reality had her quickly intaking a breath to calm her senses.  </p><p>While the air no longer felt stretched, the boom tube still left its mark. The aura of the area throbbed as if it endured a minor trauma, swollen with an excess of invisible energy that it didn’t know how to deal with. </p><p>Taking a steadying breath, Raven reacclimated herself as Tigress gestured for the meek-looking Quaraci girl to move forward. “Go ahead Halo.” </p><p>Another loud noise imposed itself in the air as another boom tube appeared, this time sporting an indigo color. With another sensation of warping and contortion running through her senses, Raven now felt distinctly lightheaded. Even her vision was affected, with her mind’s eye temporarily overtaking her physical sight as she was forced to look at a kaleidoscope of various expanses.  </p><p>It may have lasted a moment. Less than a few milliseconds, even. She was too familiar with Earth’s waft and vibration of time to not realize that. But the vision itself felt longer—like a solid three seconds—and that realization made her frown. As a being who strived for constant control, this seemingly small distortion of her perception of time was jarring. She made a mental note to spend more time meditating later. If the monks of Azarath could see her now, she would have no doubt be chastising her for failing to maintain her attunement with the world. </p><p>She could feel her alignments sliding out of place, of previously contained energies beginning to seep out, and even her powers felt agitated. But none of this was apparent to anyone on the outside.  </p><p><em> ‘Better add a cleansing ritual on top of meditating’  </em>Raven thought. While she doubted anyone here was magically talented enough to perceive these minute changes in the area, she really didn’t want to raise anyone’s suspicions just yet. </p><p>Arrowette looked at the stiffened girl, taking it as a sign of shocked amazement, and gave her a friendly pat on the back. “You’ll get used to it.” With that, she walks into the blinding light, and Raven found herself standing before the glowing abyss apprehensively. </p><p>Tigress comes up behind her. “I know it’s a bit intimidating, but if you stick around, you will be seeing a lot of stuff like this.” She didn’t make a move to go in herself, apparently waiting for Raven herself to go through the portal before she herself followed.  </p><p><em> ‘Has to make sure her chicks are all in a row’ </em> Raven thought sardonically.  </p><p>Arsenal saw her distasteful look and called out to her, imitating a concerned parent. “Raven, play nice with the other kids.” </p><p>Raven shot him an irritated look, saying nothing despite conveying everything Arsenal needed to know. Then she took a deep breath, starting to walk into the literal unknown, with each step surprisingly feeling just as solid as the Earth. The corridor felt like she was walking on a sleek surface, but the sensation that ran across her skin reminded her of walking through a sunny day. With light kissing her skin and warming anything it touched. If she could somehow get used to the almost nauseating feeling of space being twisted in on itself, she would almost call the mode of travel pleasant. </p><p><b> | Owings Mill </b> </p><p><b> | 2019 March 8</b><b>, 7:48 AM  </b> </p><p>She heard Robin speaking first, his formerly casual tone being replaced with a hushed whisper. “Uh. So, we always scan this location before we come in right? Did the computer not pick up on any suspicious movements in the area?” </p><p>She heard Spoiler speaking second, her equally-quiet whisper sounding one part suspicious and one part cautious. “The watchtower only scans for unusual energy signatures. If these guys approached as if they were civilians, that wouldn’t be cause for suspicion.” </p><p>Thirteen squeaked out a response, clearly startled at whatever situation they were in.  “Doesn't the watchtower also do surveillance? It should have warned us if people are around!” </p><p>Spoiler’s panicked whisper came out closer to an irritated moan. “Yeah, well it’s not hard to fool satellite images nowadays! And the Shadows definitely have that technology!” </p><p>Raven opened her bleary eyes to find them surrounded. While they were all dressed in casual garb—one was even wearing a Hawaiian shirt--their trained stances and glinting weapons instantly told her that these were hostiles. </p><p>At least ten people were glaring at them, several of whom were wielding kunai, shuriken, or some other form of concealable weapon. There was a bald male standing behind them, looking entirely surprised as he was left holding what looked like a mechanical slab of some sort, distinct in that it had one red dot on it had an orange coloration. It was scanning the ground, and at thier arrival it rang with a deep hum, as if offended at their intrusion.  </p><p>She may not be familiar with the Team’s enemies, but she guessed that they were just as surprised at their arrival as they were. </p><p>“Attack!” The man yelled. </p><p>Every single one of them leaped into action, gracefully yet ferociously beginning their assault. Robin and Spoiler similarly catapulted themselves into the fray, each trying to divert the enemy away from the boom tube entry point. </p><p>“Halo, try to prepare another boom tube! Thirteen, cover her. Arrowette, stay by the new girl!” Artemis shouted. She was currently batting away several people who tried to rush them, easily deflecting attacks to her person as she brought out her crossbow. </p><p>Halo raised her hands, trying to do just that, but was interrupted when a set of projectiles came hurtling her way. Forcing up a red barrier, she blocked their left side while Arrowette began rapid-shooting her arrows toward their right. It appeared that all three of them were to provide cover while Halo prepared an exit. It would have been difficult to do with the sheer amount of enemies around, but it appeared that some of them were beginning to spread out. Probably in an effort to chase after people like Robin and Spoiler.</p><p>The air was rife with a tension that only came with combat, and Raven was a bit ashamed to admit that this caught her off guard. As someone who usually dictated her own movements, being dropped into the fray in such a literal manner stunned her for a good few seconds. </p><p>But she was no defenseless child. Noticing that Arrowete’s side was the most vulnerable, she cast her hands up, biding her power to grasp anything that came in front of them. A few men were caught in a purple tinted force, being harmlessly lifted into the air along with several throwing knives that were headed in their direction. A few iron tipped arrows were also suspended, and Raven grimaced internally when she noticed that these arrows were pointed away from their little group. </p><p>Giving a cursory glance to her left, she found the arrow-themed hero looking shocked that her arrows were being rendered useless. But that shock was momentary, and before Raven even knew what was going on, she shot another arrow that hovered in her psionic field for a moment before detonating in an electric burst. </p><p>The bright light made her close her eyes in the blinding discharge, and Raven heard all of the hovering objects drop to the ground as her concentration was disrupted. By the time she opened her eyes, she found the unconscious figures on the ground looking slightly flamed, surrounded by discarded arrows and blades that she once held in her psychic grip. </p><p>There were a few onlookers with wide eyes who hesitated with approaching them once their allies landed with a thud on the ground, but it wasn’t long before they separated and tried to approach from separate angles. </p><p>One of them gripped what Raven suspected with either a flash bomb or a smoke grenade. Perfect for obstructing her vision and preventing her from catching their attack in a psionic grip. With a surge traveling through her arm, she bade her mental strength to become manifest. A solid shield rose up then, the solid glowing wall temporarily emitting a small veil that reminded her of ethereal water.</p><p>She looked around for Halo, only to find that somehow she and Thirteen were starting to get cornered. They were already being herded away from her and Arrowette by an onslaught of lethal sword strikes. Their opponents were not keen on letting their new quarry escape, and were now appropriately focusing a portion of their forces on getting Halo away from the rest of the group. They were attempting to pelt her with a direct frontal assault, with the clangs of metal on a firm barrier never ceasing as they continued to pelt her frontal shield. But it wasn't enough. If she was blocking their front, another attacker would try to approach her side for a quick slice. It was so continuous and ferocious that Halo and Thirteen found themselves slowly backing away. These weren't strikes meant to incapacitate or beat down. They were meant to kill, and even with Thirteen shooting what Raven recognized as haphazardly directly waves of arcane energy, the threat was clear. Either move or get slaughtered.</p><p>She heard a bomb go off when she realized this, and in an instinctive move to give herself more cover she made her shield larger. By the time the shield grew to its larger size she felt, rather than heard, two sharp blades spring harmlessly off of it. The smoke that was now coating the area was was thick and billowing, easily sliding off and around her barrier as it encased their entire section of the battlefield in a thick cloud. Apparently, their enemies were now attempting to divide them just as they had tried to divide their large group. </p><p>She couldn’t keep this shield up forever, shields like this always took their toll if given enough time, and she wasn’t willing to put it down while the smoke remained. Teleporting wasn’t an option either since she wasn’t willing to abandon her allies. She couldn’t see anyone in the thick vapors, but she felt a feeling of confidence rise up in what she assumed was a nearby enemy. He or she was so confident that this smoke would give them an edge that his hope for glory shone through the artificial darkness.</p><p>Raven found herself mentally lifting a small rock, propelling it forward into the darkness at great speed using her empathy as a guide. When she heard it make contact, she found herself giving into a small smile. A painful male grunt served as confirmation of a successful hit, with a feeling of pain and surprise filling the air. Raven immediately began peppering her forefront with thrown rocks, her shield still standing tall. Most of them missed, with the various ‘clacks’ and ‘pings’ emerging from the black mist all but broadcasting her blind aim. But she knew a few landed based on the few howls of pain that were beginning to echo across the battlefield. </p><p>There was a quick spike of fear behind her, and Raven didn’t even have the chance to turn her head when kunai swept past her head. It scraped on her shield, as all others did. But Raven wasn’t thrilled to hear several clanging noises appearing less than a few feet behind her as Arrowette began getting swarmed. She was fighting two of them off decently enough with her bow, but it was clear she was more comfortable in long-distance combat. If she didn’t do something soon, they would get overwhelmed. </p><p>Slapping her hands together and gritting her teeth, Raven forced her shield to become wider. Large enough to shield her and Arrowette both and leave no side unprotected as she all but pushed their approaching enemies aside like bugs on a window shield. She heard the sound of something metallic hitting something before a minor pain seared her upper arm, her uniform giving a distinct ripping sound. </p><p>She knew a cut when she felt one, with the searing sting quickly being followed by the sensation of her blood trickling down her arm. But what had her almost dropping her shield in shock was the fact that this injury came from an arrow that she recongized.</p><p>She glared at her companion, almost accusatory. But all she got in return was a sheepish look from Arrowette as she rubbed the back of her head. “Sorry. Must have ricocheted off of...this thing.” </p><p>Now looking properly at the makeshift dome, the archer found herself marveling at the construct as she finally found some time to breathe. Even with the plaid-shirt assassin beginning to kick and punch the barrier. “So you do shields?” </p><p>“Yeah. Don’t expect this to last forever though.” Came her quipped reply. She was trying to focus. She could make this shield last for a decent while, but she wouldn’t be able to do much while it was being maintained. No telekinesis, no empathic tracking, nothing. She had to dedicate her energy to just this shield. But with the way things were going, a shield is what they needed most right now. “Call your teammates. We need to regroup and leave.” </p><p>It would be difficult teleporting with this many people, but she could at least get them away from the fighting. Then she can let the boom tube girl take them the rest of the way. But they need to find eachother. She lost track of almost everyone a while ago.</p><p>The long-haired girl nodded. “Yeah yeah, I’m on that. God do I really regret not having my darkwear contacts.” She looked around, haplessly trying to locate a familiar face in the surrounding darkness. “We can try one of my flare arrows. How much light can be seen past this shield?” </p><p>“Not much. It actually diminishes most outgoing light.” Not to mention the massive amount of smoke that was surrounding them would no doubt hamper its visibility.</p><p>She looked worried. “So the flare is a no-go.” She looked around again, nocking an arrow on her by in preparation. “Arsenal said you can track people. Can you sense Tigress, Spoiler, or anyone through this smoke?” </p><p>In point of fact, she probably could. If she wasn't maintaining this field she would have a general idea of where everyone was on the battlefield. But then again, she had no idea who belonged to any empathic signature. She had only just met these people, after all. “Not with any accuracy. I could just as easily lead us into one of our attackers. So unless you want me to make a guess on where we should go, try to think of something else.” </p><p>She heard another bomb go off in the distance, and the smoke in front of them was seemingly reinvigorated with a darker hue. So it was probably another smoke bomb. </p><p>Two more people arrived to wear down the shield, but Raven was pretty sure that there were more just outside of their sight range, waiting in the thick fog. She didn’t need her empathy for that either, that was just a guess based on the fact that these guys were clearly trained. </p><p>She closed her eyes and took a breath, weighing her options. Teleporting with Arrowette wouldn’t be too much trouble. It wasn’t like they were crossing an entire state or anything, so she could teleport several people without tiring. The problem arose with where she wanted to teleport them. Leaving Tigress and the rest wasn’t an option. She doubted the Team and League would be fond of that.  </p><p>But if they stayed here, Raven would run out of the mental stamina required for the shield and they would be overrun. She could try putting everything into offense, but she really wanted to avoid that. The probability of hitting a Team member by mistake was too high. </p><p>So their best chance was to get them just outside of the battlefield and hope that they can salvage the situation somehow. She'd be running mostly blind, but in theory she could locate Team members and teleport them to the rendezvous point one by one. It would take several trips, but it could be done. With this smoke in the picture, she may even be able to avoid conflict. It would just take a bit of sifting and searching.</p><p>Just as she was about to open her mouth, a resounding white light entered her peripheral vision. It rang with a hollow sound and was positively blinding. Even though she shut her eyes to maintain concentration, Raven was surprised that it was possible to create such a large light in this shrouded scenario.  </p><p>“Halo!” The feeling of hope that Arrowette felt was palpable. “Raven, can you take us to that light?” </p><p>She cracked an eye open, carefully trying to glance in the light’s direction without looking directly at it. It was hard to determine the actual distance, but it couldn’t be too far. She could try slowly walking the barrier in that direction, but that would take a long time, and their enemies—now glaring at them through the barrier—would no doubt follow them the whole way. “I can get us there if you let me carry you.” </p><p>She looked flummoxed. “Carry me?” </p><p>“Yes.” She hissed, annoyed. She could feel the distinct burn of her mental abilities starting to wear out. When left drained, her mind always tended to feel sluggish. A dangerous mindset to be caught in on an active battlefield. “I can fly and take you with me.” </p><p>“Um, yeah. Sure. Just tell me--” </p><p>The shield dropped, Raven put everything she had into flying toward the light, roughly gripping Arrowette along the way. With her able to concentrate on her empathy, she locked onto whatever was near the blinding light as she careened her way through the billowing air. </p><p>At full speed, turns out she needed only a few seconds to close the distance. Too bad it resulted in her slamming into an unknown figure. Raising a fist to slam it into the unknown person’s face, Raven felt a flare of alarm course through her as her punch was firmly gripped in a hand that was more than prepared to catch whatever she threw. “Hey, easy!” </p><p>She recognized the masked face of Tigress looking at her, surprise lacing her features. She scrambled off of her new superior, and Arrowette quickly followed suit looking a bit dazed. Halo had prepared herself for an attack as well, now being clad in a yellow color and looking like she was ready to blast anyone who stepped too close. Upon regaining themselves, Halo’s face looked relieved as she changed her color again. It was a shade darker this time, and looked like a burnt orange as she brought up a red force field around them all with seemingly little effort. Spoiler and Thirteen were here too, fists brought up in a fighting position. </p><p>Tigress’s hand drifted toward one of her lower holsters, her eyes scanning everyone in attendance. “All we’re missing is Robin. Has anyone seen him?” While her tone was calm, it was clear she was on edge. Not only were they caught unaware, but now missing a member. Partly in an effort to protect the ‘new girl’ from being assaulted. </p><p>“No. I lost track of him when the smoke came into the picture.” Spoiler said. "I tried to find him immediately afterward, but I had to go for cover when someone began peppering the area with rocks. I almost got my eye bashed out!" She rubbed a nasty looking bruise on her face, and Raven noted with a bit of guilt that the area around her eye was indeed beginning to swell. It may not have hit her eye directly, but rocks thrown at any significant speed can still do damage. She made a note to apologize for her accidental bout of friendly fire later.</p><p>Halo’s thick accent quickly followed, sounding panicked. “I too have not seen him. He left almost as soon as the battle started.”  </p><p>Raven found her voice. “Which direction?” </p><p>A few sets of eyes looked at her, not quite knowing or expecting the ‘new girl’ to provide anything useful.  </p><p>Feeling mildly irritated, Raven had to remind herself that she would be doing a lot of explaining later. “If I know the general direction he went, and I am able to detect feelings associated wither either conflict or injury, then we may be able to determine his location.” </p><p>Arrowette looked frustrated. “I thought you said you couldn’t track anyone!?” </p><p>Feeling annoyed, she shook her head. “I<em> can’t</em>. But with everyone else being here, that drastically increases the probability of me being able to find him. I may be able to find him based on where I detect feelings like rage, determination, pain, and the like. But I could just as easily be detecting a set of enemies who got confused in the smoke and ended up attacking each other. Or I can be detecting an enemy who was injured earlier on by one of you guys.” </p><p>She took a breath. “Understand? With every other ally out of the picture, I can make a good educated guess on where he is.” </p><p>Arrowette didn’t look confident, but thankfully Tigress stepped in. “Well taking an educated guess is better than standing here. Spoiler, you were with him last right?” </p><p>The purple-clad girl nodded. “Yeah. He was heading in that direction.” She pointed a finger. “He was heading to an area with large boulders and piles of rubble. He was probably trying to find cover early.” </p><p>Raven nodded. “Alright. Try to make sure no one hits me.” Fixing her gaze on where she pointed, Raven found herself looking at a useless mass of artificial smoke. But her mind’s eye was blind to that. She felt traces of frustration, anger, and thrill—common residues found from a recent battle. And other feelings like calm contemplation, the patience that comes from waiting, and caution from vigilance, were still peppering her senses. All presumably coming from unseen enemies that were waiting for an opportune moment to attack or holding their positions. </p><p>But it wasn’t what she was looking for, and it wasn’t anything that indicated whether Robin was nearby. So she searched farther out, trying to find any sign of a fight or a chase. Or of someone dealing with serious injuries. </p><p>She found almost none of that. She found one person in pain, but their complete lack of worry made it doubtful that this was Robin. Pushing her senses farther, just beyond the quarry, she sensed more people. Some were in mild pain, but nothing to indicate serious injury. Most were silently milling in a muted sense of accomplishment. Others had a distinct feeling of relief flowing through them. One had feelings so dull, muted, and altogether unfocused that she could only assume they were rendered unconscious. It was probably a fallen comrade. But the group altogether felt like they had accomplished something. </p><p>She did a brief mental scan of the quarry again. Nothing indicated that there was an active fight, and nothing indicated that anyone was severely injured. Was Robin hiding until everything settled down? It was honestly a good strategy. She wouldn’t be able to pin down his location either. Not in a place filled with serious and patient enemies who were waiting for some sort of signal or another. </p><p>A huff escaped her lips, the sound causing Spoiler to look at her expectantly. “I have no idea where he is. All of the fighting seems to have died down and everyone is just waiting. He could be hiding.”  </p><p>A look of frustration erupted on their faces. </p><p>“However.” Raven continued. “There is a group of them just outside the quarry. They feel like they completed their objective and are now just waiting for extraction. One of them is unconscious. I don’t know what they came for, but should we try to stop them? Or at least look to see who or what we are dealing with?” </p><p>She had some ideas. Scorpio, the Cult of Kobra, Shadowspire. There were many trained terrorist and mercenary groups to choose from. But she couldn't find any emblem on them, and they were not in uniform. It’s not like she personally encountered any of them either. But these guys were clearly trained, and moved with practiced accuracy. </p><p>Tigress shook her head. “We are most likely dealing with the League of Shadows. I don’t know what they could possibly be looking for here. But it is clear our arrival interrupted their search. So unless they found something in all of this chaos...” She looked thoughtful for a moment.  </p><p>Raven found herself frowning. From what she researched, the Shadows were interested in power brokering, espionage, assassinations, and manipulations. What could they possibly be doing here? </p><p>Tigress lifted herself, suddenly looking at her in renewed dedication. “Wait. Did you say that someone in that group was unconscious?” </p><p>Raven raised an eyebrow. “Uh, yeah. It’s probably some guy who was knocked out in the fighting. Why?” </p><p>A look was passed between everyone in attendance, and for the first time since she got here, Raven felt woefully out of the loop.  </p><p>With her voice taking on an authoritative edge, Tigress brought out her crossbow once again. “Alright. We will head over to that group and see what exactly they have in their possession. This is purely recon. We won’t engage them unless they have Robin.” </p><p>Raven was confused. “Why would they have Robin? Wouldn’t these guys just kill him?” </p><p>Arrowette waved her off. “Long story, but the gist is that the Shadows are not above kidnapping people for cloning or research purposes. Especially if it's one of us.” </p><p>“And if we interrupted their primary mission then making off with Robin would be a great consolation prize.” Spoiler finished. </p><p>Cloning? She had never heard of the Shadows doing things like that. But that hardly mattered now that their course was set. “Since I know where they are, I can drop you guys off. If they are expecting anyone at all, they will expect them to come from the direction of the quarry. So, I’ll drop you guys behind them so we can approach them from their backside. Not sure how long we’ll remain hidden though.” </p><p>Tigress looked satisfied with her suggestion. “That’s fine. Halo can give us camouflage.” </p><p>Her quick adaptive planning was beginning to remind her of Arsenal. It almost never mattered what situation he was in; he could make an effective plan on the go with the material he had on hand. “Sounds good. Prepare yourselves for cold temperatures.”  </p><p>Taking a deep breath, she took an extra moment to attune her magics to the world around her. With Thirteen in attendance, she wanted this teleportation to be as seamless as possible. No excess magic. No lingering bits of mana. Not even a change of arcane aura. If she's going to teleport, she was going to make it look like it didn't come from magic at all. When she raised her hands, black enveloped the feet beneath them, and Raven was impassive as two of her teammates gave a small yelp as they fell through. </p><p>Traveling along a black tide, it seemed like not even a few seconds have passed when she dropped them on a clear hillside. The fresh air was crisp in her lungs, and Raven found herself relieved to be looking at a clear sunny day. The view didn’t last too long though, as her view was almost immediately obstructed by a neon green film. </p><p>Looking beside her, she noticed that Halo has changed colors yet again. She was now bright green and holding out her hands to generate some sort of transparent field. Based on the slight shimmer and Tigress’s earlier statements, she suspected some form of cloaking technology was being used. She gave Halo a once over, taking care with trying to locate some sort of box or device that was hiding on her person. But her color-changing uniform was mostly tight fitting, and Raven saw no signs of hidden weaponry or tools. Maybe she was using some form of head device? Or were her powers naturally this color-coded and varied? </p><p>Spoiler’s voice interrupted her thoughts. “I have a visual.” She was standing straight, seemingly uncaring that they were standing in an open field. While there were a few trees dotting the landscape, the terrain was mostly filled with nothing but hills and clear grass. She was looking through a small pair of black binoculars, peering at a group of individuals in the far distance. “I only see a few of them. They are walking over the hill so I’ll see the whole group soon.” </p><p>Raven looked in the distance, trying to look at the figures herself. But aside from seeing their general shape, they mostly looked like dots in the distance. There were a few more moments of silence, and each second felt longer than it actually was. But it was eventually it was broken when Spoiler spoke up, with a potent form of anxiety coming from her pores. “I was right! They have him! It looks like they are waiting to take him somewhere.” </p><p>Tigress looked at her. “You can lift things with your mind, right? Can you get us closer to them if we need to move? If we just run at them, they may hear our footsteps in the grass.” </p><p>Raven found herself quickly re-assessing the distance, mentally calculating how much energy it would take. “So long as you don’t expect to travel quickly, I can get you guys within striking distance.” </p><p>It would also be easier if she could just teleport them right on top of the group, but she’d rather conserve her magic. Just in case. They may be put in a position where Halo was forced to retreat with one part of the Team, while she had to retreat with whoever remained. </p><p>Tigress was not disappointed in her statement. “Slow and steady is fine. Arrowette, Spoiler, and I will handle the ambush. You stick by Halo and remain in reserve. Once we get Robin, help us hold them off long enough for Halo to get us out of here. Can you do that?” </p><p>Her response was instant. "Yes.” </p><p>It did not escape Raven’s notice that Tigress felt impressed at her answer, but it was quickly squashed as she focused on the task at hand. Focusing her mind again, she felt her eyes glow as she lifted her teammates with relative ease, which Tigress took as an opportunity to address the team. “They are likely waiting for whoever has the fatherbox, but I knocked him out a while ago. So we’re lucky on that count. But they have cars on the other side of the quarry too, so don’t be surprised if one comes speeding our way.  Let’s just grab Robin and get out of here.” </p><p>Raven could see them clearly now, even being able to see the tacky logos and cargo pants some of them were wearing. With Halo’s hologram still up, they didn’t seem any wiser to their approach. One of the more lithe-looking ones was even on a phone, presumably trying to contact a superior. Robin was currently slung over the shoulder of a blonde haired man who was equipped with a short sword. It was sleek, thin, and perfect for hiding behind pant legs in a holster. </p><p>Aiming her crossbow at the said man’s weapon-wielding arm, Tigress poised her crossbow silently for a shot. Taking Robin would be made fairly easy if she could land it—which she would. The range was too close for her to miss. Following her lead, Spoiler brought out her batons to bring down a pair of men in loose T-shirts while Arrowette aimed her bow to take out a female who was on the group’s outer fringes. </p><p>All in all, this ambush would be over in a few seconds if all went well. Literally strike, grab, and retreat. </p><p>When the arrow finally left Tigress’s weapon, it was all a flurry of movement. The man holding Robin howled in pain as Tigress all but pummeled him to reach for the Batman's young protege. Grunts and angry yells were heard when Spoiler assaulted the group, and Arrowette—who already shot her initial arrow—caped the whole thing off with a flash bomb. The yellow light was blinding, but it was quickly eclipsed when she saw shaded figures running towards her. </p><p>“Halo!” Someone yelled. </p><p>A large boom rang through the air, and Raven didn’t have to look to know that there was a boom tube appearing just behind her. Arrowette rushed past her to get inside, with Spoiler following quickly. Halo followed immediately afterward but was deliberately hanging by the entrance. </p><p>Raven, for her part, held her ground as psionic energy flowed into her hands.  Everyone except Tigress and Robin was accounted for, and she was prepared to grab anyone or anything that would hamper thier retreat. They quickly entered her line of vision, being pursued by enemies who were several steps behind them. </p><p>But Tigress didn’t run past her. Instead, Raven was incredulous as the woman ran straight torwards her and all but shoved her into the boom tube, with the impact in her sternum feeling more like a palm strike than a means to get her into a doorway. </p><p>She even felt like she was in the air for a solid second, with the boom tube’s altered physics making her all but fly her backwards as Tigress continued her rapid retreat. One hand was holding an unconscious Robin over her shoulder. </p><p>From her vantage point, Raven watched Halo turn to run after them. Her face clearly displayed a feeling of bewilderment at her treatment, she didn't even bother to look back at the small group of pursuers that were futilely trying to reach for a quickly closing boom tube. </p><p><b> | The HUB </b> </p><p><b> | 2019 March 8</b><b>, 8:11 AM  </b> </p><p>With Spoiler, Arowette, and Thirteen panting at various positions in the room, Raven found herself heaped unceremoniously onto the ground when they exited the boom tube. Feeling like she was nailed with a bean bag gun, Raven grunted as she lifted herself into a standing position. Arsenal, whose eyes were widened in distinct shock, rushed over to help her. </p><p>Tigress was nearby, situating the still unconscious Robin onto a nearby couch as Superboy found himself looking between the two. Figuring Tigress had the Robin matter handled, he ended up walking over to Raven. “That was quick. I take it the training had complications?” </p><p>“If by “complications”, you mean ambushed. Then yeah, we had “complications”.” Spoiler irritably growled. </p><p>Arrowette bit her lip. “I wouldn’t exactly call it an ambush. We just sorta dropped in on them while they were doing...something. But if they expected a fight, they wouldn’t be decked out in civilian clothes.” </p><p>Halo approached them then, hands anxiously gripping each other. “They were using a fatherbox to search for something. I don’t know what they could possibly want there, but perhaps they were trying to evaluate energies left there by me?” </p><p>A holo-screen emerged from thin air in front of them, the ease of which had Raven once again mentally marveling at the technology they had so readily available. Most bases could never hope to afford holo-technology, but here it was used as an everyday function. </p><p>Tigress was standing before it, and Raven noted curiously that her irises seemed to be glowing a bright yellow as the screen displayed footage that could have only been obtained while they were at the quarry. Did she have some sort of camera on her? “It may not have just been energy signatures. They could have been looking for genetic material. Blood, hair—even Lobo’s missing finger* would be a great find.” </p><p>“Them and their genetic experiments. Don’t the bad guys have enough?” Arsenal darkly muttered. </p><p>Superboy looked disturbed at the idea. “The fact they were even searching there at all shows us that they know we train there.” He gave Tigress a knowing look, as if they had a similar conversation at some point in the past. “You know when Nightwing hears about this he’s going to say “I told you so”. It’s why he’s been advocating that we--” </p><p>“Confine all training to the HUB or any secure League-affiliated facilities.” Tigress looked defeated at the admission. “You know, I actually like being able to train in natural terrain every once in a while.” </p><p>Superboy shrugged. “I know the feeling. Training in a simulation is one thing, but I always liked breathing in natural air. Still, if you feel that strongly about it, you can always plead your case to Nightwing when he gets here. He’s coming up the elevator now, and I think this incident will all but cement his case.” </p><p>Tigress didn’t look pleased with that, and as if looking for an excuse to not immediately talk to him, she turned her gaze to Raven. “We should probably head over to the infirmary. Your injuries look minor, but we need to make sure that cut doesn’t get infected.” </p><p>Raven didn’t look pleased. In fact, she almost looked angry, with her face taking on an unnatural hardness that put them a bit on edge. “The cut is fine. I’m more concerned about the fact you gave me a palm strike to my chest. You do know that there are serious dangers if you hit me between heartbeats, right?” </p><p>Arsenal and Superboy shot Tigress a pair of stormy expressions, the latter of whom also looked ready to confront her while the latter mostly looked troubled that such a maneuver was used at all. </p><p>Tigress almost looked defensive. “Look, I wasn’t trying to hurt you. You were frozen and not retreating with the others. So I just pushed you away. It just...came out a palm strike.” When she took her mask off, she almost looked sheepish. But looked mostly unapologetic. “My main goal was to make sure you were still with us by the time the boom tube closed. But I am sorry if the treatment was a bit rough. My other hand was kinda busy with carying Robin.” </p><p>“I wasn’t frozen. I was waiting for you.” Her posture was sure and her voice was plain, making the statement sound more like a fact than a lame excuse. “But I can see where you are coming from.” </p><p>Tigress almost found herself retorting. “Well I guess we will have to get better at communication. But we should still head over to the infirmary.” She lightly grabbed the arm that Arrowette accidentally scratched, fingers gently probing the dried blood that was gumming up the edges of the cut fabric. But to her surprise, the skin was already closed. Once the drying blood was cast aside, there wasn’t a wound to be seen. </p><p>“I heal quickly.” Raven stated. </p><p>Instead of looking irritated that she didn’t tell her sooner, Tigress just looked disappointed. “Well. So much for looking for an excuse to not talk to Nightwing.” </p><p>“You don’t want to talk to me? Why?” </p><p>While she didn’t see him, Raven felt Arsenal's emotions do a 180. As if this was yet another moment that he eagerly wanted to see first hand. </p><p>Looking to her side, Raven pinpointed the familiar voice of Nightwing to its source. But when she found herself looking at a face, she almost choked on her own spit. She could understand the Outsiders being open with their identity but Nightwing?! He was strolling in wearing a blue and black jacket and no mask to speak of, all but broadcasting his identity as Dick Grayson.  </p><p>Dick. Motherfucking. Grayson. Bruce Wayne’s famous ward and her one-time celebrity crush (it was a phase). ‘<em>And Arsenal fucking knew it’ </em> Raven thought, recalling his reaction every time he brought up Nightwing’s name. If she wasn’t so focused on the implications of his identity, she would have teleported herself away just to deal with her growing sense of mortification. She remembered the day when she first met him, and how eagerly Arsenal presented her to him, and now she was wondering if it was partly so he could mercilessly tease her later when his identity was revealed.</p><p>Looking in her friend’s direction, Raven was immediately tempted to wipe the smug smirk off his face. He looked like the cat that had caught the canary and was now eagerly wallowing in the succulent knowledge that he alone possessed. He was the only person alive who knew of her little prepubescent crush, and his look told her that he absolutely <em>loved </em>that fact. She can already envision the jokes and sly remarks. </p><p>But embarrassing secret aside, other things were taking precedence in her mind. Like how Batman was most likely Bruce Wayne, one of the richest men alive. Was Jason Todd a Robin? Was Dick Grayson? There was some debate on how many sidekicks the Dark Knight had under the same alias. But if Batman was Bruce Wayne, it only made sense that Robin would be one of his wards. </p><p>She didn’t even bother to hide her surprise, with her eyes going as wide as saucers as she looked at him. She had to. Otherwise her powers would bust the nearest window. It almost felt like she was being compelled by the spies of ages past to point out his behavior. “Nightwing...you are not wearing a mask. At all.”   </p><p>He gave her a smile, the action almost making her flinch. “So you recognize me, huh? It takes most people a few days at least. Some don’t even realize until much later.” </p><p>It was almost offensive to her sense of professionalism how recognizable he was. Painful, even. Superboy and Tigress were one thing. One was already open with his identity to the world at large, and she had a feeling Tigress’s unmasked face would belong to no one special.  </p><p>But<em> Dick Grayson?</em>  It wasn’t even funny how easy it was to identify him, and Nightwing was arguably one of the more mysterious vigilantes that the government wanted information on. Now she could practically serve it on a silver platter. And she wasn’t even trying to get his identity yet, he just strolled in without caring who saw him. </p><p>“And anyway, you’re one to talk. You have no mask. And no—the hood doesn’t count.” He playfully jabbed back. </p><p>“I change my appearance when I operate as a hero. It serves the same purpose.” She dumbly replied. She didn't know if Nightwing in particular knew what she looked like under ‘normal’ circumstances, but she was pretty sure he would soon. If he didn’t already.  </p><p>Nightwing gave a noncommittal shrug. “Sounds pretty cool, actually.” He turned his gaze to Tigress. “Now what was that about not wanting to talk to me?” </p><p>The two began to talk, but Raven was hardly listening. The implications of this group’s casual attitudes toward identities were still dawning on her, and the growing feeling of horror inside of her was steadily growing. She had thought—hoped even—that her reports would only be superficial. That she would only give observations on how they operated and the tech they used, and not learn of major identities. Why not give her a list of all zeta-tube locations while they were at it then? Or access to the Watchtower? </p><p>“Did you get that Raven?” Superboy asked. </p><p>Raven cleared her head, refocusing her attention on the man who was speaking to her. “I’m sorry, what?” </p><p>He didn’t look irritated that he had to repeat himself again. He was particularly patient. “I said you and the other members of the Team will be heading to the Watchtower at 10 o'clock today. We have a mission briefing later on, but we want to begin designing a new suit for you. Something with a bit more padding in key areas. The Watchtower has a textile laser array we can use to create one."</p><p>Raven just stared. There were a few moments of silence as Superboy waited for some sort of response....and then her inner restraint temporarily crumbled as she heard something finally explode.</p><p>"Oh come on, not the microwave!" Arsenal yelled, looking accusatorially at Thirteen. "I was heating up something!". The girl was apologetically looking at the ruined machine. "I'm so sorry. Zatanna is still trying to teach me to restrain my powers when I am overly emotional." She wrung her hands, pink energy now crackling over them in a nervous fit. "I'm just a bit...shaken." </p><p>The revelation of the girl's almost shameful amount of mediocre magical discipline would have calmed Raven under normal circumstances. If she didn't have a grip on her own weak magic it was doubtful that she was magically attuned enough to catch on to the minuscule amounts of magic she herself accidentally released earlier today when first observing boom tube technology. So odds were low that this girl would catch onto the existence of her own magical talent. </p><p>But at present, she was more concerned with how no one in attendance even seemed to be <em>trying</em> when it pertained to keeping secrets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Delta City is an oft-forgotten city in DC comics. Home of the hero known as Heckler who has the power of “annoying anybody” (yes, you read that right), it is a city known for its weirdness and eccentricities. If you look up its villain list it reads like it belongs in a zany cartoon show.</p><p>Raven being adversely affected by certain forms of energy has been displayed in the comics. Usually with characters such as Solstice whose powers generate energy that doesn’t necessarily mesh well with Raven for an unexplained reason.</p><p>Lobo did indeed lose a finger while fighting Halo. This severed finger eventually grew into a mini-Lobo, but it and the rest of the genetic material was destroyed by the end of Season 3 by a returning Lobo.</p><p>For anyone wondering, Season 3 introduced Traci 13 as Zatanna's protege. Her only notable appearance showed her using "magical bad luck" and unintentionally causing a boom tube to go a bit off course due to her being overly excited while traveling. She mentioned that Zatanna was trying to help her focus better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>